I'll Have Spies with That
by DaisyDay
Summary: Lee enlists Amanda's help when it appears that ex-spies are being eliminated. From early season 1.
1. Chapter 1

(Most characters are part of the SMK universe)

SCARECROW AND MRS. KING

.

I'LL HAVE SPIES WITH THAT

Chapter 1

The morning sunshine filtered through the window of Amanda King's kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen had a colonial decor feel to it, with its whitewash walls, rustic cabinets and wooden chairs. The aroma of muffins baking in the oven added to the warmth and coziness of the room.

Usually Amanda would appreciate such a lovely morning like today, but it had been a hectic morning for her. She had just finished making breakfast, getting Jamie and Philip off to school, doing the first load of laundry, and baking muffins, all within the morning hours.

Now she faced a sink full of morning dirty dishes. With a determined sigh, Amanda tossed the dishtowel over her right shoulder, turned on the faucet, and watched as the sprayed water created soap bubbles in the kitchen basin. Glancing mindlessly out the window for a second, her thoughts were on anything but soiled plates.

Her life had always been one full of schedules and predictability, she mused; that is, until Agent Lee Stetson entered her life.

_Lee Stetson._

_Ever since he had randomly singled her out and handed her a mysterious package to give to the man in the red hat, her life has been turned topsy-turvy. But despite his top level, superspy ways, he really didn't understand non-Agency people at ALL!_

_A perfect example was when they had to pose as husband and wife in the suburbs. When Amanda tried to explain to Lee that she could not possibly spend the entire night out, he gave her a look as if to say they had more pressing problems than worrying that her mother might think Amanda was shacking up. As if there was__anything__worse than that!_

_She pretended to be frustrated at him, but if truth be known, thoughts of Lee seemed to always fill the empty voids of her day._

Shaking her head, Amanda tried to return to the dishes. As she continually scrubbed an encrusted pan, she told herself that she certainly had a life before _he_ came along. He was business, not personal! At the thought that it could _ever_ be personal, Amanda felt her cheeks getting warm, but she attributed it to the baking muffins. No, he was _nothing_ personal to her!

Looking down, she realized that her furious scouring of the saucepan resulted in permanent scratch marks in its interior. Slightly irritated at herself, Amanda threw the dish scrubber in the sudsy water. Now back to staring out the kitchen window, she thought how Lee was like the weather outside; unpredictable and impossible to change.

In fact, Lee Stetson was the most infuriating man she had ever met!

Then her face softened a bit...but, there were times, _just a few_, when he could actually be charming, especially when his green eyes would turn gentle and he would talk in that low, soft voi-

_"Hi!"_

From the backyard bushes, a grinning Lee Stetson unexpectedly popped up in front of her kitchen window, startling her.

"Ahhhh!" Amanda brought her soapy hand up to her throat.

Lee's reaction was to grin bigger while bringing his hand up in a friendly wave. She returned his look by rolling her eyes. Of course it wouldn't bother _him_ that he scared her half to death! Once she recovered, she reached out and opened the window above the sink.

"_Lee!_" she annoyingly whispered out the kitchen window, "_Why do you always do that_?"

"_What,_ you mean _wave?_" he smirked, "I thought it was the American gesture of 'hello'."

From behind Amanda, in another room of the house, they heard Dotty yelling, "A-_man-da_? Is that you? Did you say something?" Then they heard approaching footsteps.

Lee brought his index finger to his lips for secrecy and quickly ducked, at precisely the same time Dotty swung opened the inside kitchen door and sauntered into the room.

Amanda whipped around quickly to face Dotty, trying to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks, while at the same time trying to block the kitchen window, "Mother."

Dotty furrowed her eyebrows, "Amanda, dear, were you just talking to yourself?"

Amanda gave her mother wide, innocent eyes, "Why, no, Mother, I was just...singing to myself."

Dotty looked incredulous, "_Singing?"_

"Yes, _singing,_" Amanda stated defiantly, " I like to sing, remember?

Then clearing her throat and purposely singing out of tune, Amanda began: _Why do birds suddenly appear? Every time, you are near? Just like me; they long to be... Close to yo-ou..."_

Dotty covered her ears, "Okay, o-_kay_, Amanda.. now I remembered why I never signed you up for the church choir!" she then had another thought, "and you know what? I never did understand the lyrics to that song," Dotty put both hands on her hips as she recited, "'_Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?_' Sounds like a scene from that Hitchcock movie, "The Birds"... you know, the one where the birds attack regular people in a small town?"

"_Mo-ther!_" Amanda chided her.

Dotty threw up her arms, "I'm just saying...well, I'm going back upstairs to finish folding the laundry," she then turned to leave," and don't forget, Amanda, I have an appointment with the beauty salon at one."

"Yes, I remembered, Mother," Amanda said to Dotty's backside as she walked away.

Amanda craned her neck, waiting until the kitchen door swung closed. Then wiping her hands on a towel, she quickly tiptoed over and opened the back door and snuck out, making sure to silently shut it behind her.

"_Lee?"_ she looked around the backyard, her heart beating faster in anticipation. She had turned left and then when she had turned right, from out of nowhere, Lee was suddenly in front of her.

"Hi!" Lee greeted again, making her suck in her breath a second time. She returned his welcome with an aggravated look.

"_Stop sneaking up on me_!" Amanda insistently whispered.

Her words did not rattle Lee at all; he actually liked seeing a rise from her, "Hey, you're the one that called out _my_ name, remember? Should I have disappeared after you called me? Besides, I thought women _liked_surprises."

"Only at Christmastime and Valentine's Day," she reminded him.

He acknowledged and also added, "...and don't forget birthdays, Amanda."

Lee would never admit it to himself, but he enjoyed his bantering with Amanda. As an adept, seasoned spy who faced countless near-death encounters, he had seen everything, done everything when it came to danger. So this light razzing was a welcome diversion for him.

He had to admit, Amanda King was like a breath of fresh air in his jaded world. No, not a breath of fresh air, he corrected himself, it was more like a blizzard. Even so, he never met anyone whose eyes danced when she smiled, who saw the good in everyone.

"Okay, " Amanda rationalized, "no sneaking up on anyone... let's just start over again, "she stated as she gave him a smile that could light up a room, "Hel-lo, Lee."

She tried not to feel excited with seeing him, but her breathing became frantic and she felt goosebumps running down her back. Was it due to the sense of another adventure coming her way or the presence of Lee? Either way, it scared her a little to feel this way, to know that every time Lee appeared, her world would be turned upside down and yet still wanting it with every fiber of her being.

She was watching him now, her eyes wide and wondering, as his gaze rested on hers.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," Lee began, enjoying the torture of her having to wait.

"Well," said Amanda, in her usual diplomatic way, "I don't usually go about visiting people in my mother's geranium bushes, so yes, it did occur to me that you came here for a reason."

Lee took a heaving breath, letting her know he was not here willingly.

"I...that is to say..._The Agency_ is in need of your special skills." he managed to say.

"Oh, really?" Amanda perked up even more than the usual, "and which one of my special skills would they be referring to, Lee? My ability to socialize in any group situation? Or are they referring to my talent for being able to size up a situation in no time? Or is it my feeling of responsibility in completing a job?"

Lee couldn't help but grin. Her honesty was refreshing.

"Amanda, if you must know," Lee stated, solemnly, "We need your skills...as a housewife" Lee noticed how her face fell and tried to appease her "_Now,_ Amanda, I know that cover doesn't _sound_ very exciting, but we really need your help on this one..."

Oh. A housewife.

As always, whenever Amanda was disappointed, she brushed it aside by trying to sound enthused, "Well, yeah... that's _me!_... A _housewife!_" Then she was watching him again with those eyes that reminded him of rainbows and sunshine and...

Lee stopped his inner musings; _What is wrong with me today_? he berated himself. He was getting soft, something he couldn't afford as an agent. _Why_ did she have that effect on him?

"Amanda, you must know that The Agency appreciates everything you've done for us in the past, " Lee said, his eyes filled with sincerity.

He reached out his hand to assure her. However, when his hand touched her arm, something happened. Lee's pulse began to quicken as prickles of heat went down his spine.

The sensation was also not lost on Amanda, who had a stunned look when her heart began beating rapidly and her knees weakened at his mere touch. She looked baffled as she stared at his hand on her arm.

Lee cleared his throat as he now pretended to wipe her arm, "Seems...you had some lint there..."

She tried to respond casually, "Oh, I, uh, see that...thank you, Lee,"

Lee tried not to look embarrassed, "We were discussing the assignment..."

"Yes," Amanda nodded, "so my next assignment requires me...to be me," she shoved her hands in her pockets and swayed slightly, "Well, I've experienced worst."

They both turned when they heard a voice yelling from inside the house.

_"Amanda_!" Dotty was yelling, "_It smells as if something is burning in the kitchen! Is it your muffins?"_

Amanda turned immediately back to Lee with a horrified look , "_My chocolate chip_ _muffins!"_

Lee almost snorted. He couldn't figure her out. Facing Russian death squads were nothing for Amanda, but having her baked goods burnt? It was a major catastrophe!

"Yes, you better get inside, " Lee nodded in acknowledgement, "But Amanda,you need to be at the usual meeting place at noon tomorrow so that I can give you the details."

Her eyes lit up.

"Meeting. Noon. Got it!" she nodded before she once more turned away and rushed back into the kitchen; back to dealing with a homelife...something Lee had never experienced.

He glanced back at the spot where she last stood before she disappeared in the house. Suddenly the day seemed less lively, less cheery with her gone. Lee gave a heaving sigh, why should that bother him, anyway? He was used to working alone; he preferred it that way.

_But that was before he met Mrs. Amanda King._

.

.

_(A/N: I'm excited and nervous to be here! I was sooo excited when I saw SMK had a FF following. Sure the TV show was cheesy, but the two leads had this amazing, sweet chemistry and the show always left me smiling! So this is my version of season one; I hope you will like it -that's the nervous part!)_

_._

_A review would be greatly appreciated!_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission

Chapter 2

Their meeting place was at the East Plaza on Capitol Hill.

Against the enigmatic backdrop of the Washington Monument, they had met here once before in the dead of the night, with the stars above providing the only source of light. Amanda had chosen this spot because it was dark and mysterious; the perfect covert meeting place. Unfortunately, back then, she had overdone the espionage angle when she had showed up wearing a trench coat and Lee had immediately chided it for her.

But today the atmosphere was different. It was noontime and the sun was bright and shining, yet the aura of secrecy and mystery the location exuded still made it the perfect rendezvous spot for Amanda.

Lee had arrived at the meeting place first, or so he thought. He stood on the concrete steps and waited patiently when he thought he heard something that sounded like a snake with a lisp in the bushes.

"Psssst!"

No, definitely not a snake, he determined, with a slight grin on his face.

"Amanda, " he announced loudly, "you can come on out now."

His words were met with silence.

When he received no response, Lee added in his most Agency-sounding voice, "I've secured the entire perimeter..._the coast is clear_."

Amanda emerged quickly from the side of a nearby bronze statue, looking slightly frustrated, "Could you have been any more _obvious,_ Lee?" she berated him, "You might as well just hold up a sign to tell everyone that there's a covert meeting going on!"

Lee tried to maintain a serious look.

"Don't worry, Amanda," he looked around cautiously and with a can-you-keep-a-secret tone, whispered, "_according to our ' Big Book of Spies' textbook, all the bad guys usually schedule a lunch break at noon."_

Amanda peered at him with a look of annoyance.

"I know you're kidding, Lee. There really is no such thing as a _'Big Book of Spies'_," Amanda told him, "is there?"

But Lee did not answer. Instead he was deliberately staring at Amanda's cheeks, as if something unusual was sprouting out of it. Amanda became concerned and immediately touched her hand to her face.

"_What? _What is it?" Amanda inquired, alarmed, "Do I have something on my face?"

She began rubbing her cheek as he now began painstakingly peering at her entire face.

"If you must know," Lee began, still gaping fixedly at her face, "I was just wondering why you didn't bother wearing your _'big nose, thick mustache_ and _black framed glasses'_ disguise to our cloak and dagger meeting?"

Amanda stopped rubbing and looked at him with sarcastic disdain, "Very funny, Lee!"

He grinned and then his expression turned sincere, "By the way, Amanda, I truly am sorry about your burnt muffins from yesterday."

She looked pleased at this unexpected apology from Lee.

"Oh, that's fine, it actually turned out for the better," she explained, her eyes dancing merrily, "Luckily, I had just enough time to bake a second batch for the PTA meeting. These muffins turned out perfect, and everyone _loved _them, including Mr. Tyler, and he actually _owns _a bakery!"

Her eyes were filled with pride. Just like Amanda to turn lemons into lemonade, Lee thought, again admiring her optimism. Her expression then turned solemn.

"So Lee, what's our next mission?" she wanted to know.

"Not _our_ mission, Amanda, it'll actually be your mission alone." Lee announced. He was determined to make it sound as enticing for her as he can.

Her mouth made a tiny 'o'.

"OOoooo! You mean...I'm ready to go _solo _on this?" Amanda looked at him with new excitement, her voice even raspier than usual, "Does that mean I'll get some spy stuff?"

Lee knew he shouldn't ask, but curiosity got the best of him, "Excuse me, Amanda? Spy stuff?"

She nodded, "Oh, you know, pens with hidden transmitters, . ...briefcases that shoot out bullets... cars that spit out nails from the bumper...you know, spy stuff."

It took all of his control not to react, although one side of his mouth twitched.

"Need I remind you, Amanda," Lee, said, trying to appear professional, "that you're on a probationary period as an agent trainee? Probees aren't ready for 'spy stuff."

Amanda's face slightly fell, "Oh, yeah... well, I understand...those things are expensive and you people are probably on some kind of budget like me," she then lowered her voice, "last month for example, when I balanced my checkbook, I discovered I couldn't afford that backscratcher I wanted. Here's crossing my fingers for next month..."

And although he fought it, Lee's mouth curved into a smile.

"Yes, we have had some budget restrictions, Amanda, but I assure you that you are still on top of the waiting list for our transmitter pen. I made sure of that!"

She nodded, with a grateful look on her face, "Gotcha and thank you, Lee."

Her gullibility sometimes had a way of making him feel protective of her; he again had doubts about assigning her this mission, but Billy had insisted she'd be perfect for it.

Lee cleared his throat. Enough of this. He was enjoying her company far more than he should. It was time they got down to business. All he needed to do was to convince her to take this very simple assignment.

"Amanda, the reason you're to be a housewife on this mission is because we need someone who can, let's say, _infiltrate _a place known as a consignment store. By definition, that is a place-"

"I know what a consignment store is, Lee!" Amanda interrupted, "That's a second hand shop where you drop off your used goods for the owners to sell and they give you a certain percentage back once the item has been sold."

Lee nodded. Naturally someone like Amanda would know about the existence of consignment shops, unlike him, who had to do the research.

"That's right..." he agreed, "anyway, we need you to check up on the owner who used to work at a consignment store called _Second Affairs_. His name is Tony Montella."

"You said he _used to_ work at the consignment store," Amanda had obviously listened very carefully, "you mean, he's not there any longer?"

"Yes, you're right again, Amanda...the thing is, he's... dead." Lee tried to give the news as gently as possible.

"_Dead,_" Amanda repeated under her breath, before she looked back at him, "I don't mean to sound insensitive, Lee, but...then...is there really a need for me to check up on him?"

"Well, it was the manner in which he died that we need your assistance, Lee explained, "you see, he was _murdered_. Tony Montella had been an agent for us until he retired five years ago. He bought the consignment store with his retirement money."

"So he had lived in agent-obscurity after he retired," Amanda stated.

"Yes," agreed Lee, "But two days ago he had called me and before he could explain the purpose of his call, the line on his end went dead. I immediately dropped by his apartment, but he wasn't there. So I went to his place of employment, and it was later that I discovered that his throat had been slashed in the backroom of his consignment store."

Amanda shivered at that image, "So you have no idea why he had called you?" she asked.

"None whatsoever," Lee said, " by the time I had arrived at the shop, the place was swarming with police, so I just left."

Amanda tilted her head, "So you didn't talk with the police?"

"No. I didn't want them to know Montella's association with us. Our policy is to not inform law officials regarding former spies," Lee explained, "There are leaks everywhere and it's best not to reveal the identities of our agents to any outside agencies. The employment records of our ex-spies are kept sealed and filed away in our own department, as a way to not only protect the agent, but their families as well. So as far as the police are concerned, the murdered victim was merely the owner of a consignment store."

"But you think Mr. Montella was killed because he previously worked for The Agency," Amanda surmised.

"That's what you need to find out for us, Amanda," Lee announced, "Was this killing a botched robbery or was Tony Montella murdered by enemy agents? It's important we find out, because if Montella had talked before he was killed, that may jeopardize other agents' lives in the field. During his employment with us, he had worked in the black ops area of our Agency, so he had a lot of vital government secrets locked away in his mind."

"And what if this was a case of a random robbery gone wrong?" Amanda questioned.

Lee shrugged, "Then our interest ends and we turn this case over to the proper authorities."

"So you want me to go to this shop and do what?" Amanda questioned, "Get the information on the bad guy and then later he will confess to the murder?"

Lee looked expressionless, "Yes, Amanda, that is _exactly_ what we want you to do...we need you to _foist_ yourself upon the bad guy and make him _sing like a bird!" _he responded sardonically.

She returned his jesting with a look of her own.

"Okay, maybe what I suggested was two levels above what I can do," Amanda admitted, "or maybe twenty levels above," she murmured as an afterthought, "So then, Lee, what _am_ I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Do what a normal housewife would do when they drop off items in a place like a consignment store," Lee proposed, "stay and chat a bit, but in addition, you will try to find out as much as you can about the nature of the killing."

"_Really_?" Amanda stated, "You think _that _is the typical conversations housewives have with a store employee? You expect me to cheerily step up and say, _'Good afternoon! I've brought in some old clothes to sell, and by the way, have any of your employees been recently rubbed-out_?"

"Rubbed out? We aren't the mafia, Amanda" Lee said, "Just make idle chit-chat with the clerk in the shop...mention the weather, talk about the items you've brought in, discuss the latest in spring fashions, prattle casually about the killing..."

"_Prattle casually about the killing_? Is this _before_ or_ after_ we gossip about the bloodstains while sharing tea and crumpets?" Amanda asked dryly.

Lee almost snorted.

"Amanda, you were assigned this because you are very good in social situations," Lee attempted again, " Just see if you can pick up some clues as to the nature of Montella's death."

"And where will you be?" Amanda asked.

"Right outside," Lee assured her, "You don't have anything to worry about."

"And why won't you be in there with me?" she wanted to know, "Is it because you're afraid you'll throw my game off?"

Lee looked slightly exasperated, "_Noo_...it's because I don't look like the type of guy who shops consignment."

"But _**I**_ look like the type whowould shop at second hand stores..." Amanda murmured, looking slightly offended.

Despite all their playful bantering back and forth, one thing Lee would not purposely do is to insult her or make her feel bad in any way. Lee rubbed his neck, as he tried to clarify his point.

"No, NO, Amanda I didn't mean it like that. We just think a woman going to that kind of store, versus a man, wouldn't raise any suspicions..."

Lee tried to gauge her reaction, but instead he couldn't help but note the way the sunlight seemed to hit enticingly on one side of her face, how her lovely almond-shaped eyes were perfectly formed and how her layered hair looked bedroom- tousled...

"Lee?" Amanda was watching him closely.

"...uh...and of course, we also need your uncanny ability of getting information from people..." Lee recovered, his face was slightly warmed.

Amanda liked the way she seemed to leave him befuddled. She didn't know how she managed to do that, but she loved how his confident demeanor was sometimes brought down a notch at times. It was during these times that he seemed..._vulnerable,_ and almost like a regular person.

"Okay," Amanda decided.

Lee's eyes widened, "Okay?"

"I'll do it. I'm certain you would never purposely put me in any danger, Lee," she stated, looking at him with a kind of trust he wasn't sure he deserved.

He silently pledged that whatever does or doesn't happen in that shop, his number one priority would be to get Amanda out safely. He would do whatever it took, hurt whomever he needed to. He felt so strongly about that because...because she was Amanda.

"You'll be in and out of there and back home in no time," he guaranteed.

"I hope so, Lee," Amanda stated, "because my poppy seed cake won't bake itself, you know."

.

.

_(A/N: Wow, thanks everyone for reading and for all the wonderful reviews! Much appreciated!)_

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda's Observations

Chapter 3

Lee had driven her home and one hour later, they found themselves staring once more at the consignment store, but this time from across the street. The front window of _The Second Affair_ displayed a vast array of secondhand furniture, old clothes, along with shelves lined with used appliances, lamps and linens.

"Well," said Amanda, as she sat on the passenger side of Lee's car, "I guess this is it. " She had a big bag of clothes on her lap and she was ready.

From the driver's side, Lee tried not to look worried, "Amanda, I want you to know, if you don't get any information, that's okay, too. And remember, If _anything_ looks suspicious, just get out of there. I'll be right there if anything goes wrong."

Amanda nodded, pleased that he was so concerned for her safety, "Don't worry, Lee, I know what I need to do."

Opening her side of the car door, she got out and Lee watched Amanda approach the consignment shop, carrying the bag of clothing. Once she disappeared inside, Lee thought he could relax but he couldn't. It was a waiting game for him now. The bad thing about doing surveillance besides the obvious of not being in the thick of action, was that it gave him plenty of time to let his mind wander mindlessly.

Lee had always known exactly what type of woman he was attracted to; sensual and worldly. At least that was the type he dated. He certainly was not interested in any females with homespun values, who regularly wore her hair casually upswept, dressed in a, soft white blouse, black pants and a feminine vest...

_Wait..._ When did he start thinking of someone _specific_?

Nevertheless, if it was Amanda whom he was thinking about -and he's not saying it was- she wasn't his type at all! No, never, _never_! Yet, why did his heart sometimes give an extra thump when he saw her?...he snorted... probably because she was always on the verge of giving him a heart attack.

Meanwhile he began to eye the front of the consignment store like a hawk. Nothing appeared amiss inside. He looked down at his watch. She had been in there awhile. Maybe he should go in, he contemplated, as he continued surveying from across the street.

Stop. Lee thought he saw something across the street, next to the consignment shop in the alleyway.

He squinted and almost pressed his nose outside his car window...it looked like a flash of light, something glinting off the sun's rays. There is was again. So fast. It seemed to be a reflection, from...maybe some type of glass...like a camera lens...or possibly...binoculars.

Someone was watching him, and if so, it probably meant that same person had earlier seen Amanda get out of Lee's car. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, telling him his instincts were most likely correct.

Amanda could already be in trouble in the shop.

He reached inside his jacket pocket for his gun. Hopefully it was nothing, but he was not going to take the chance. Amanda was in there, and she was defenseless... well, if you discount her mouth, he thought with a slight smile before getting serious again.

Quickly opening the car's door, he watched the traffic, then darted across the street and headed straight towards the alley. Entering the narrow area, he arrived over there just in time to see the driver side door of a parked vehicle slamming shut.

"HEY!" Lee yelled, knowing it was useless as he continued running towards the vehicle.

_Vaaroooomm! Screech!_

He heard the engine revving along with the sound of squealing tires. The last thing he saw was the back lights of some green color car making a quick getaway out the other end of the alley.

_Damn! _A look of frustration crossed his face. Lee was still breathing hard as he slowed his pace.

Now alone in the alleyway, he looked impatiently at his watch. Amanda has been in the store for half an hour. That's long enough. He had hoped this was an easy in and out, but time was not his friend. Leaving the alley, he now decisively hurried over and opened the door of the consignment store.

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Amanda standing at the counter, talking casually with a matronly female store clerk. All perfectly innocent, but still. Meandering through the used, donated furniture, clothes, and dishes, Lee rushed up to the counter, interrupting the two chatting ladies.

Amanda looked startled to see Lee next to her, as the clerk eyed Lee up and down.

"What are you doing here?"

He better think of a scenario to get her out of there quick.

"_There you are!"_ Lee ad-libbed to a puzzled Amanda, "She's been looking all over for you!"

Amanda scowled.

"_She?_"

"Who's _he_?" asked the store clerk, pointing at Lee.

"Yes, _she._.." Lee ignored the clerk as he grabbed onto Amanda's arm and tugged, " ...so we need to go now...you know how Ms. Taylor gets when you're not there for her," Lee then turned to the lady clerk, "Movie stars can be_ so_ very temperamental..."

"Movie star? Ms. Taylor?" the clerk questioned, and then the words sunk in, " Oh_ God!" _she looked astonished and in awe, "You don't mean _Elizabeth_ Taylor, do you?" she turned to look at the pile of clothes and then back at Lee, " Are you telling me that _these_ housewifey-looking clothes belong to Liz _Taylo_r?"

Amanda looked confused, but not at Lee.

"Excuse me," Amanda interjected, looking at the clerk, "did you just call the clothes I brought in _housewifey- clothes_?"

Meanwhile, Lee's eyes tried to convey a message to Amanda that _this _was not the point of his sudden appearance as his head pointed towards the door. At last, Amanda understood.

"Oh! .. Liz..._ Liz!_" Amanda recovered as she now spoke to Lee, "Is she needing me already? I thought I'd be free of her when she left her mansion dressed in her _sophisticated domestic ensemble_, some samples of which I have here..."

"Yes, yes, whatever," Lee stated as he now steered her towards the door, "Come on, _you_, (he hadn't known what name Amanda had used)...we don't want Ms. Taylor to go on another rampage again, do we?" he then added in a low tone to the clerk, "_The last time Ms. Taylor was upset, she threw her phone and left a dent in the wall!_"

The clerk brought her hand to her throat, stunned, "Really? The grand Elizabeth Taylor..._ left_ _a_ _dent in the wall?"_

"Like a crater, " Lee described, still rushing Amanda, "because under all that glamour and sophistication is a woman with the arm of a baseball pitcher."

"You don't say!" the lady clerk looked stunned, "I would have never guessed!"

Amanda looked irked. No way would she leave the store clerk the impression that Elizabeth Taylor was an _ill- tempered jock with bargain-bin taste in clothing_. Although Lee was still holding onto Amanda's arm while pushing her towards the door, she managed to turn back around to say to the store clerk, "Did he say Liz Taylor? He meant Liz _Traylor. _ Totally different person."

"_Whaat?_" the sales clerk looked puzzled.

"...Goodbye, Mrs. Clark..." Amanda's final words echoed, "Nice meeting yo-ou..."

.

Lee was still holding onto Amanda's arm as they quickly sauntered over to his Porsche. Arriving at his car, Amanda was still so upset with being hastily ushered out, that she gave a sharp slap to Lee's hand.

"Ow!" he reacted, letting go of her arm immediately and rubbing his hand.

"Don't ever manhandle me like that again!" Amanda warned as she furiously faced him.

"I won't...if you'd leave quickly when I hint to you next time!" Lee sounded unhappy as he hurried Amanda into the passenger side of the car.

He knew it wasn't her fault, but he hated thinking that in real danger they had not got out quickly. However, as he looked around now, everything looked back to normal, the green car permanently gone. Slamming her side of the car door, he walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle, got in, and started the engine. He tried to ignore the look Amanda must be giving him.

"Lee, what is wrong with you?" Amanda wanted to know, "First you couldn't wait for me to go _in_ the shop and then you couldn't wait to get me _out_ of there!"

"It's just..." Lee said, pulling out of the parked space, "in the nearby alley, I thought I saw a flash and then there was this man..."

Amanda's eyes got round and her voice sounded squeaky, _"A man was flashing you in the alleyway?"_

"_No,_ Amanda," his handsome profile looked annoyed as Amanda continued watching him. Lee forced himself to take a deep breath. At least she was safe, he thought. He shifted gears, relieved that they were once more out on the open road.

He put it as simply as possible, "I wanted to leave because I just got a bad feeling, is all..."

Amanda furrowed her brows, "A bad feeling?" she reached over and felt Lee's forehead.

_Sweeervve!_

His Porsche deviated from its intended course when her arm blocked part of his vision of the road.

"_Amanda_!" Lee called as he pushed her hand away from his forehead, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you're alright," she said as she analyzed his forehead, "Hmmm...well, you don't have a temperature, at least."

Lee made a right turn.

"It's not that kind of feel _bad,_ Amanda" Lee said, although privately he got a certain thrill that Amanda had been so concerned. He couldn't remember the last time anyone cared about his physical well being.

"Then what did you mean about a bad feeling? Why did you shove me out of that shop?"

"Just...that I'd feel better if we got away from there," Lee simply said. When he reached the State Capitol area, Lee made a U-turn and parked in his usual area, a place well hidden from the public due to the number of trees.

"Come on, " Lee suggested, "Let's go somewhere private where we could talk."

They got out, but due to the number of tourists now, they could not quite go back so to their regular meeting area near the Capitol building, so they ended on the steps of an isolated building nearby. This time they sat on the steps, watching all the people activities go sauntering by.

"I'm sorry about the bum rush, Amanda," Lee said, more comfortable now, as he looked out at the rushing crowd off in the distance, "It's just...I was worried."

"Oh?" Amanda calming down, too, "Then, thank you."

"Thank you?" Lee repeated, peering over at her.

"Yes, if you were worried about a situation," Amanda stated with certainty, "then there must have been something to worry about."

Lee didn't know what to think. He wished he could learn to trust someone the way that she had learned to trust in h...no, he didn't want to think they were forming personal attachments to each other. They needed to stick to business.

"Anyway," he inquired, "did you find out anything interesting when you were in the consignment store?"

"Yes," Amanda said, "There were not enough tables to cover the large amount of chairs in there. Also there seems to be a lot of wasted space in that shop. For example, this one corner was virtually empty except for one small Chinese vase on the floor, no furniture."

_Must be patient,_ Lee reminded himself, "Amanda, what I _meant_ was_._.. did you find out anything interesting _regarding _the murder of the owner,_ Tony Montella_!"

"Oh! Of course I did, " Amanda acknowledged, "You _know..._It's like this one time when I arrived at Philip's 2nd grade class. I had baked two dozen chocolate chip cookies for his classmates and when I put them on the table, there were two missing cookies. Now, at first I couldn't figure out who could have been the cookie thief, with all the kids looking, _oh so_, innocent and all..."

Lee tried not to look frustrated.

"Amanda, please," he interrupted, "do you think you can get to your point before the sun sets?"

Amanda looked slightly annoyed.

"Crumbs," she purposely ended the story.

He looked totally befuddled.

"_What?_ _Crumbs?_"

Amanda perked up again, bringing up her index finger to make a point, "...Yes, Lee..._crumbs_... I figured the guilty one would be the one who had crumbs near his or her desk. That turned out to be Tommy Henderson. Kids are messy when it comes to eating cookies," she stated conclusively.

Lee momentarily hid his head in his palm, then he looked back at her.

"and HOW are cookies related to the Montella murder, Amanda?"

"It's all in the _details_, Lee," Amanda said it slowly to make her point, "You need to take in everything around you. And from what I gathered, whoever killed Montella, was a professional."

Now Amanda had his attention.

"Go on, I'm listening," Lee stated.

"When I dropped off my clothes," Amanda explained carefully, "I got the clerk, Mrs. Clark, to talk about the robbery. She told me that the police concluded that the perpetrator could only have come in through the front door. Yet, when I looked at the lock, it wasn't broken. Therefore, he must have been a professional."

She paused, looking pleased, but for him, it was not enough.

"_And?_" Lee asked, "That's it?"

"No, there's more," Amanda added now talking as if it were a secret, "and _then_, when I walked by the area of the shop that was full of kitchen utensils, I noticed the knife block had one of its knives missing. Now I know consignment stores, Lee, and you can_not_ put out an incomplete set of _anything _to sell."

"So," asked Lee, "the murderer used a knife from the shop. What does that have to do with being a professional?"

"Stands to reason," said Amanda, "that the bad guy was confident enough in his lethal skills to find a weapon once he got to his destination. This killer is egotistical and skilled- he knows what he's doing,"

Her eyes watched him knowingly.

Sometimes Amanda made sense, Lee mused, when she wasn't discussing cookies and crumbs, that is.

"Anything else?" he asked. She nodded.

"The bad guy came up behind Montella and _then,_ according the clerk, after he did his deadly deed, the killer must have searched through the file cabinet because there were bloodstains on some of the folders inside," Amanda added.

"Hmmm..." Lee was thinking, "So it wasn't a robbery for money."

"No, not robbery," Amanda analyzed slowly, "Mrs. Clark said the money was left in the cash drawer _and_ Mr. Montella's wallet still contained all his money inside, too."

"So someone wanted to get into the _records,_" Lee contemplated, rubbing his chin. Then as an afterthought, he looked back at her, pleased, "Good job, Amanda."

Her head went back and forth in a gesture of modesty, "Oh...well, you know...you did say I have an uncanny ability in talking with people, right?"

Lee wanted to deny it. He wanted to think she just got lucky the few times she helped out with The Agency. But the way she analyzed Montella's murder sounded more logical than just being lucky.

"Yes, Amanda," he admitted, " you've definitely got an uncanny way about you."

.

.

_Please review_

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_( A/N: The season one episode __**'Service Above and Beyond**__, has always been my favorite in the entire series. That's the one where Amanda gives herself the undercover name 'Victoria Greenwich' after her favorite Victorian romance novel heroine. I think this is the episode we begin to see that Lee actually cares for her. *sigh. It was a swoon-worthy moment when he gallantly carried an unconscious Amanda in his arms down the long staircase and then angrily announced to the bad guy, "Alright, what did you give her? You tell me 'cuz you KNOW she doesn't deserve THIS!" Best "Aww" scene ever! So here's my mini-homage to that episode.)_

Interactions

Chapter 4

It was evening. Philip and Jaime had just finished their dinner and asked to be excused from the kitchen counter.

"Wait...before you go," Amanda reminded them as Philip and Jaime jumped off the stool, "don't forget to rinse your plates at the sink first!"

After some moaning, the boys cleared their plates, hugged their mother and grandmother, and then scurried upstairs. Amanda started filling half the sink with suds, while her mother stood on the rinsing side of the sink.

"By the way, Dean called," Dotty announced to her daughter.

"Oh, okay, I'll call him back later, Mother."

She said it almost like a throw-away line.

Dotty put one of her hands on her hips, "I swear, Amanda, I don't understand what has been going on with you lately. I barely see you and when I do, you're so vague as to where you're going. Then you're gone all hours of the day and night. It's almost as if Dean is an afterthought in your life."

Amanda handed a sudsy plate for Dotty to rinse, "Mother, you know I've been busy... what with the PTA meetings, Little League, the Scout Jamboree, and my new job, it's a full load."

Dotty did not look convinced.

"Now, Amanda, far be it for _me_ to interfere," Dotty stated as Amanda eyes widened but she managed to hold her tongue, "but if you don't act more interested in Dean, you may lose him. He's a catch, dear, a real catch."

"I know that, Mother," Amanda handed a sudsy cup to her mother, "but it's too soon for, you know...anything serious."

"Amanda, you can't fool me," Dotty spoke, "_why_, If the right man came along this very minute, you'd seriously fall for him," she snapped her fingers, " just like that!"

Amanda stopped her washing to look at her mom, "You think I'm _that_ desperate, Mother?"

"No, Dear, of course not!" Dotty assured her, "It's just.. that even as a little girl, you've always had these rather...romanticized ideals when it comes to love. I'm not sure there is a man out there that can live up to those kinds of high expectations. "

Amanda tried to sound calm, "Mother, you've always known me to be a very level headed person."

"In most things, yes," Dotty said, "but..." she paused a little before she added, "there's those novels of yours..."

Amanda felt color rise to her cheeks as she washed another dish, "Novels? _What_ are you talking about, Mother?"

"Why, those Victorian romance ones of yours, Dear," Dotty stated, rinsing another plate, "especially, the ones with that one main character that you adore...what was her name? Oh yes! Victoria Greenwich!" Dotty acknowledged, and then with an over-exaggerated tone and a sweep of her hand, announced, " _Lady Victoria, who leads a lonely_ _existence in a cold, dank castle, until a brave and dashing Lord or Duke or whomever, sweeps her off her_ _feet_," she then turned to Amanda to make her point, " I think there's a part of you that wants that in your life, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mother," Amanda stated, wishing she were anywhere but here, "I don't remember _ever_ wanting to live in a castle or knowing a nobleman."

"You know what I mean, Amanda," Dotty said, placing the dish in the drainer, "you're looking for arm shivers and heart flops, or however those books word it!"

_'Arm shivers and heart flops'_? Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it wrong for a woman to want to feel yearnings and desires..." Amanda stated in all seriousness, "Don't _you_ think that is part of being in love, Mother?"

Dotty stopped rinsing and shrugged, "Oh, I suppose, Amanda, but I like to call it what it is: _Lust_!"

Amanda looked shocked, "Mo-_ther_!"

"Well, you wanted the truth, Dear," Dotty pointed out, as she began wiping the drip-dried dishes.

Amanda paused as she looked out the kitchen window, off in the distance.

"It's just.." Amanda looked slightly starry-eyed, "I want to believe in all the possibilities of love, Mother; this includes passion in romance, don't you think?" An image had formed in her mind as she looked at her mother with complete sincerity, "Besides, what's wrong with being swept off your feet with a man wearing a tux?"

Dotty looked surprised, "What? What does a tux have to do with anything, Amanda? I don't remember Lords of a manor wearing tuxes!

Amanda looked shocked and embarrassed over her mistake, "What? Did I say a tux? Why would I say that? I did NOT say a man in a tux! Oh no, that's just silly! A tux, really? Tux? You thought I said _a man in a tux?_"

Her voice had gone a whole octave higher, while Dotty looked at her in befuddlement.

"Actually,a man in a tux is a_ won-_derful image, Amanda," Dotty concurred at last, as she wiped a plate and put it away, "I've often daydreamed about Cary Grant in a tux. But I guess it wouldn't be Cary Grant for your generation, would it? Now who would it be for you?" Dotty considered with a tilt of her head, "Maybe, oh, I don't know-someone mysterious...someone like James Bond in a tux! Yes, that's a good one...I'd think you'd likely fall for a secret agent in a tux."

Amanda's eyes got very large as she felt the entire room closing in on her. Dotty had hit too close to home.

"A secret agent in a tux? Oh no, Mother, _no!_" Amanda was wiping a bowl furiously, "That is _sooo_ not the type of man I am attracted to! A spy would be too infuriating, I mean, too...dangerous! In fact, that would be almost my _last_ choice. Definitely my last! Oh, a _spy, _Mother? Goodness, no! I don't think so, oh _no_!"

Dotty gave her daughter a measuring look, "Amanda, _Why_ are you in such a frenzy over the idea of a spy? You know, you sound exactly like you did when you were seven years old and I accused you of wearing my high heels to play dress up. You had denied it, but that was _one _guilty look I saw! _But._.. if you don't want to admit it that you are looking for a mysterious secret agent to sweep you off your feet, that's fine. Not that it would happen in real life anyway," Dotty shook her head in disbelief, "not here in the suburbs!"

Amanda took a long bracing breath.

"That _is_ a rather silly thought, Mother," Amanda tried to appear calm as she finished the last of her dishes, "Spies in suburbia Arlington? _Never_!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that, Dear," Dotty sighed, "All I'm saying is...don't romanticize love too much because, who knows? That special someone may be closer than you think!""

"You're right, Mother," Amanda agreed as she once more stared dreamily out her kitchen window into the clear darkness of the night, "... there are times I'd like to think he's just right outside..."

.

Meanwhile, Lee was thinking about Amanda. She had done exactly what the agency had expected of her. He was glad her part was completed. There was now a remote chance that Tony Montella was targeted because he had previously worked for the Agency,

it was time for Plan B.

The DC Hideaway was a dive bar. It was dark, dingy and the drinks were served stiff and strong. Lee used to come here all the time to drown his sorrows. But he hadn't been here for a while. In fact, he hadn't felt a need to drown himself in drinks ever since he met Amanda King.

"_Hellooooo_, Lee?"

A woman's low, sexy voice broke into Lee's thoughts.

Lee looked across the small round table at his female companion.

Detective Cassie Jones stared pointedly at her old 'friend'. She brought her drink up to her lips, her blue eyes never leaving Lee's gaze. Then bringing her glass down, she licked her lips, aware of men's reactions when she did that. She had previously worked four years in vice, after all, and knew how to entice men.

"You seem so far away from here," she commented.

"Sorry, Cassie," Lee said, now staring back at his drink, "I just had a lot on my mind."

"I hope part of what you had on your mind concerned me," Cassie's voice sounded inviting.

Lee downed the rest of his drink and continued staring at the glass, "Yeah, it does, actually. But before we get too much into the social aspect of this conversation, Cassie, I should tell you," he then turned to look at the female detective, "this is a professional call."

"Really?" Cassie expression was hard to read, "You did sound rather serious on the phone, but I thought that was a ruse...that you had something _else_ on your mind," she smiled seductively, "after all, we had _quite_ a good thing going for awhile."

Lee picked up his glass, "Yeah, I remembered. And believe me, Cassie. I do want to catch up on old times," he watched her over the rim of his drink, "but I also wanted to talk to you about your investigation of the Tony Montella murder. "

Cassie looked puzzled, "Hmm, _that's_ interesting...and how did you even _know_ I was leading that investigation, Lee?"

"I read the newspapers," Lee lied.

"O-_kay,_ so I'm the lead detective," she looked suspicious, "Why the interest in _this_ particular murder?"

_Make it sound convincing_, _Stetson,_ Lee thought.

"The thing is, Cassie, I don't believe in coincidences," Lee made up, "and when I read how Montella was killed, it sounded suspiciously like one of our unsolved cases from a couple of months back. Maybe this is the work of a serial killer and we can help each other in finding a connection."

Lee didn't mean for it to come out that way, but Cassie seemed pleased with the wording and it definitely made her more open to divulging information.

"A _connection_, you say? I hope you are referring to you and me because I do like _sharing_ with you," she was almost purring, "and unlike other people, I DO like to kiss and tell..."

"Good," Lee ignored the innuendos, "So let's say we get down to the 'tell' part first. What do you have on the Tony Montella murder?"

He hoped he wasn't pushing too hard, but if he had, Cassie didn't show it.

She sat up and shrugged, "Not much to say about the case, really. It was a bloody, messy scene when we got there. We found the owner, Tony Montella, slumped down on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his throat slit with a big carving knife. The way we figure it is when Montella came into his office, the killer approached from behind and held the knife to his throat and asked for whatever he was looking for. From the blood splatters around the office, the killer then slit his throat and went to the file cabinet."

"Who is this Tony Montella?" Lee was at the edge of his seat, hoping the police wouldn't know his true identity.

"Nobody you'd know," Cassie claimed, "No record of trouble with authorities, not even a juvenile record. He was on the up and up. Worked all his life in retail, according to his employment files."

Lee could breathe easy. At least Montella's identity was safe.

"It seems rather strange that someone would want something from a consignment store," Lee commented, " So what do you think the killer was looking for in the file cabinet?"

"You tell me," she stated, "all we found were time sheets, client accounts, and financial records. We're going through the financials now, but I doubt that store generated enough cash to make it attractive for a robber. _Now_, are we quite done with the business part of our discussion?"

From beneath the table, she purposely rubbed her leg against his.

"You know, Lee," Cassie's tone was sensual, "We can finish the rest of this conversation at _your_ place, if you want. It'll be like old times, and I can show _all_ my personal_ e_vidence, too..."

Before, Lee would have welcome these little double entendres; hell, he'd often initiated this kind of talk. But now, it was as if it almost annoyed him. Cassie's smile disappeared when she felt Lee's leg withdrawal from hers.

He couldn't even look at her face as he cleared his throat, "I'm...sorry, Cassie, tonight would not be good..."

Cassie tilted her head, as though she were analyzing him.

"You've changed, Lee," she stated, "there's something different about you..."

He gave an incredulous chuckle, but even to him, it sounded force, "No, not at all, ...it's just I've been given a lot of new responsibilities at the Agency, is all..."

His words were not fooling Cassie. There was no way the old Lee Stetson would ever turn down an overt invitation like hers. She had the impression he was not interested in re-kindling what they had, and there's only one reason why.

"You have someone special in your life, don't you?" she bluntly asked.

He instantly tried to wipe an image of a smiling Amanda from his mind. With bleach.

Lee feigned shock, "Me? Have someone special? Cassie...you know me. The only relationship I have is the one I have with action and adventure."

Cassie guffawed.

Before they could continue, Ed Horton, Cassie's partner came to the table. He was an older man, with a balding head and a paunch, "Hey, Cass."

Cassie knew she wouldn't like what her partner had to say, "What's up, Ed?"

" Sorry for the interruption, but I just heard on the police scanner-there's been another murder," he announced.

Again, the hairs on the back of Lee's neck stood up straight.

Cassie looked over at her partner, "What do you mean, Ed? We're already on a case...can't they send Shuster and Bryant to the murder scene? They'll up next."

"We may want to take this call, " Ed responded back, "This victim lived only a couple of blocks from that_ Second_ _Affair_ Consignment store. Unusual to have two murders so close in dates and proximity. Could be related, or maybe not. That's why we need to check it out."

Cassie sighed before tiredly looking at Lee, "Seems like this job never ends."

Lee gave a look of understanding, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Cassie took out her purse to leave some cash for her drinks.

"That's okay, Cassie, I've got it," said Lee, indicating the drinks were on him.

She gave him a grateful smile, "Hey, thanks..." she stood and before she left, she turned back to him, "Say... you heard Ed say that this murder could be related to the Tony Montella one Maybe there's a connection to your old case, too."

Lee nodded, "Could be."

"Well, you're welcome to check out the scene with me, if you want, "she invited, "and then maybe later, we can...discuss the merits of the case..."

Lee definitely was interested in the first part. He hoped this victim was not another ex-agent. Perhaps he should apprise Billy of the latest development.

It will be strange working a case without Amanda. It seemed that lately she was always there by his side and because of that, he felt as though he had journeyed through the hellfires of annoyance and had been permanently scorched.

"Lee!" Cassie broke into his thoughts, as she got ready to leave "So what's your decision? You coming or not?"

Lee looked up, "You go on ahead. I'll meet you there later."

"Sure, but you owe me, _big_ time, " Cassie had been slightly frustrated that Lee had not picked up on any of her signals. Sighing, she scribbled the latest victim's address on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Just don't get in my way. I've got a job to do."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Lee had certainly implied that enough times to Amanda, but when he looked up after he said those words, Cassie and her partner had already left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

.

.

_Lee and Amanda will be together next chapter!_

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Victim

Chapter 5

While Detective Cassie Jones had gone with her partner Ed Horton to the new murder scene, Lee had used his carphone to update Billy.

_"Glad you're checking out this latest murder, Scarecrow," Billy was saying over the phone, "Let's just hope this one isn't tied to the Agency."_

_"I'll let you know as soon as I find out the answer, Billy."_

_"Good. And Lee, be sure that you swing by and pick up Amanda before you go to the victim's residence."_

_"What? Pick up Amanda?" Lee did not sound pleased, "Billy, I don't think that's necessary. Amanda's part ended once she left the consignment shop. __I can certainly handle this one on my own._"

_He heard Billy sigh. _

_"If my mind serves me correctly," Billy was all business, "did you not JUST update me on the case with information that Amanda had supplied to you?"_

_"Yes, but..."_

_"But nothing," Billy insisted, "Amanda has proven invaluable to this case. She's always had a keen sense of...well, I'm not exactly sure what it is she has, but she has plenty of it! I need to know from the two of you if information regarding our field agents have been compromised and I needed that answer yesterday!"_

_"I can certainly find out that answer without putting a civilian in any danger." Lee was obviously grasping for straws._

_"We're not putting Amanda in any danger, Lee," Billy reminded him. "After all, the body's already dead."_

_Lee rolled his eyes, knowing Billy could not see it from his end of the line._

_"Billy, I don't think..."_

_"I believe the decision has already been made," Billy decided. He then added, "and Lee?"_

_Lee's mouth was set in a thin line, "What is it now, Billy?"_

_"Whenever I give you a direct order, do NOT roll your eyes!"_

Lee couldn't see it, but he knew Billy probably had a very satisfied look on his face.

.

"So Amanda," Lee said as he was driving to the latest victim's house, "You _sure_ you don't mind going to a crime scene? It could be pretty, grisly, you know."

Lee was determined to find out whether or not this last victim was connected to Tony Montella. Maybe this newly murdered victim was another Agency spy. He hoped against hope that the two murders weren't related, but his sixth sense told him that they were.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Lee. I expect to see a lot of blood there. I realize that a murder scene is not exactly an amusement park," Amanda was blabbering from the passenger side, "although one time I _did _go to this makeshift amusement park in Washington Square and there was a_ lot_ of blood! You see, it was Halloween and they had this haunted house exhibit...you know the kind that looked so real with its cobwebs, squeaky stairs and broken windows. So, anyway, there was all this fake blood all around and at one point Jamie was so scared when..."

Lee took a deep breath in before he interrupted.

"I _get_ it, Amanda, it was _bloody_" Lee tried to sound patient"...but what you'll be seeing won't be that fake Halloween blood. I'm telling you all this because, where we are going, the sights and smells of a murder will be _real_ and they _could _be slightly...overwhelming for you, for anyone, in fact," Lee cautioned her, "after all, this isn't a fake TV spy show".

"Oh, pfft...you don't have to warn me about the messiness of seeing a body that's been damaged," Amanda stated bravely, "I've healed more scraped knees, wrapped more broken arms, and applied more first aid than any other scout mother."

Lee stared straight ahead as he continued driving, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Amanda. And not only that, the victim's room may be in worse condition than my apartment."

Amanda whipped her head over to him and in a gesture of overacting, exclaimed, "_Really_, Lee, _worse_ than your room?" her tone was one of disbelief, "How is that even possible?"

Lee was fighting a grin.

"I'll have you know, Amanda," he teasingly announced, "that my apartment is messy in case enemy agents sneak into my apartment. My plan is to have them trip over something and _die!_"

When Amanda turned, her eyes were sparkling, "If you ask me, that's a rather harsh way to die, isn't it?"

"Yes." Lee glanced her way, liking the easy bantering, "so, please, Amanda, feel free to drop by my apartment anytime..just make sure the lights are off!"

Amanda laughed and Lee suddenly realized that he rarely heard her laugh and it was very pleasant sounding. It made him almost glad that she had come along with him. As he continued to drive, both of them sat back comfortably in the car seat, with a big grin plastered on each of their faces.

.

The victim's house was located a few blocks away from the consignment store, so it didn't take Lee and Amanda long to arrive. The crime scene was an simple one bedroom home on Arlington Ridge Road.

The house had two police cars out front. Lee flashed his badge and they were allowed past the officers to the designated residence.

Sawhorse style stands blockaded the door while a police officer kept watch. He would not let them through until detective Cassie Jones leaned back from where she stood in the living room, and immediately saw Lee and waved them in. Her partner, Ed Horton, stood next to her.

Entering the victim's residence, it was obvious that place had been ransacked. Books, chairs, lamps, and artwork were scattered on the floor. The sofas had been shredded and a coffee table with its one drawer pulled out, had been overturned. Lee and Amanda approached Cassie and Ed.

Cassie first addressed Lee, "Lucky me, Lee. I get to see you _twice_ in one day. Usually you're the love 'em and leave 'em type..." she let her implied words linger in the air.

Lee cleared his throat and put up a smile, "You always _were_ too clever for your own good, Cassie."

But Cassie was too busy noticing Amanda. She gave her the obvious once over, "And whom do we have here?"

"Hel-lo" Amanda cheerfully greeted the attractive detective and her partner, "I'm Amanda King."

"Oh," Cassie stated, "and you must be Lee's latest-"

"-friend...latest _friend_." Amanda sing-songed her answer, with an embarrassed smile.

"I _see_," Cassie's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Amanda then turned to Cassie's partner, "Hello."

" Detective Horton," Ed introduced himself, not even looking at her when he introduced himself. He was busy writing in his notepad.

Amanda nodded her greeting to the older detective. He reeked of cheap old man cologne. Horton stopped writing for an instant to point unenthusiastically at his partner, "this here is Detective Cassie Jones."

"Nice to meet you two," Amanda said sincerely, "this is my first crime scene. Hope it's not too bloody."

Cassie gave Amanda a '_Are you for real'_ type of look.

"So I'm assuming the killing didn't take place here?" Lee asked, changing the subject.

Cassie gestured her head aggressively towards the next room, "over in the bedroom."

The four of them wandered into the bedroom. It was cramped, like the rest of the place, with a low ceiling. The bedroom had hardwood floors with one built in wall filled with books, while another wall had a large window with a gorgeous view of the nearby park, giving it a cozy feeling, if it had not been the scene of a murder, that is.

In the center of the room was a four poster bed with a quilted comforter. On top of the that laid the dead victim and it was not a pretty sight.

The victim this time had been a woman. Luckily there seemed to be a lack of blood at the crime scene. She was sprawled on the bed with a pillow over her face, the cord of a lamp wrapped around her neck.

When Amanda saw the body, she quickly averted her eyes and turned away. Lee didn't even realized what was about to do because it seemed so instinctive. Suddenly he had his arms around her in an assuaging gesture, shielding her from the horrid scene. Amanda felt his comforting arms around her and a warmth permeated throughout her body. When she looked into his face, they both had a shocked look, yet she didn't let pull away.

Cassie looked over and rolled her eyes, "Are you two lovebirds quite done? This is a murder scene, after all."

Embarrassed, Amanda left the warmth of his arms, "Oh, Lee...I'm...fine," she assured him, as he instantly released her.

For a split second, Lee thought how perfect her body fit into his. _ No, I did not just think that_, he thought. He turned away to look at the victim's body, trying to erase all thoughts of how it felt with Amanda near him.

Lee forced himself to take a good look at the murder victim and his eyes went wide when he viewed her face.

His recognition of the victim was not lost on Amanda. She could see he had to work at hiding his thoughts for his expression suddenly went suddenly blank. She knew better than to let the detectives in the room know that Lee had recognized the victim, although her curiosity was aroused.

"Who's the victim?" he asked the detectives, his voice slightly choked, his expression giving away nothing. He was acting as if he had never set eyes on the victim.

Ed Horton flipped back a page from his black notepad, "According to neighbors, victim is Carolyn McMurray, age, thirty-four, a sales associate at a clothing store. Lived alone; she has only been at this residence for approximately half a year. "

"How did the killer get in?" Lee asked

"All windows were shut and locked," Cassie said, "so probably the front door," she then pointed to the victim and stated sarcastically, "And I'm going to take a lucky guess and say she died of strangulation."

"Any chance this could have been a robbery?" Lee asked.

Cassie shook her head, "We haven't finished making a thorough search of this place, so we're not sure if anything was stolen."

Amanda looked around the bedroom. All drawers had been pulled out of her dresser, its contents spilled out. Clothes were slashed and tossed haphazardly on the floor. The closet had been emptied too.

"i don't think it was a robbery at all," Amanda murmured it under her breath.

Cassie put her hand on her hip as she turned to Amanda, "Uh, excuse me?" she asked irritably.

"From the condition of the apartment, it's obvious the killer went through her apartment ...as in anger," Amanda added bitterly, "He left behind that jewelry case and her television; therefore he was looking for something that may have been important only to him and probably didn't find it."

"She has a point there," Lee concurred, "it looks like the killer had pure rage when he slashed through this apartment. Amanda's right; he didn't get what he wanted."

"Hmmphh!" Cassie pretended to be consulting her notepad as she also wrote something down on it, "what I've learned in this business is, never draw early conclusions; let the evidence speak for itself."

"Which is exactly what Amanda did," Lee pointed out.

Cassie looked irritably at Lee, "You know what I think, Lee? I think it's best that-"

Detective Ed Horton's voice could be heard yelling at Amanda.

"HEY!" he barked angrily,_ "What the hell to you think you're doing?"_

Amanda had been hovering over the dead victim, intent on respectfully shutting Carolyn MacMurray's eyes so that it did not look as if the victim was staring at a dark abyss. At the sound of Horton's booming voice, Amanda immediately jerked her hand away after the deed was done.

"All I wanted to do, was-" Amanda began defending herself before Cassie came over and interrupted her.

"You are NOT to touch the dead body, you got that?" she then turned her anger towards Lee, "And _why_ are you bringing dates to a crime scene anyway, Lee?"

Lee gave Amanda a frustrated look before turning to Cassie.

"No harm done, Cassie" Lee said as he grabbed Amanda's arm and whirled her around, "I'll just take Mrs. King out to the living room until you've finished the investigation. Come on, Amanda."

This time Amanda did not protest as Lee led her to the living room.

"Lee, I'm_ sorry_!" she sorrowfully stated, once they reached the living room, her eyes sad, "I just thought...that Carolyn person should die with dignity."

"_A-man-da,_" Lee said, his voice low, "I can't...I can't do our work if you get the detectives angry- do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You know her, don't you?" Amanda peered at Lee closely.

Lee forced himself to take a deep breath. He saw the concern in Amanda's eyes, and for some reason, it comforted him.

"Amanda, I can't talk about it now," he said, "I need to get back with the detectives to find out any more information. You, on the other hand, need to stay _here._"

She slowly nodded, "Yes, I'll stay here and...and maybe look around in the living room..."

"You do that," Lee released her and started to go back to the bedroom. He turned around once to her, "And remember, Amanda, _don't touch a thing!"_

She shook her head, "Not a thing, Lee," she promised.

He left her to go into the next room. Ed Horton had gone to talk to the policeman, an Officer Williams, while Cassie was taking crime scene photos.

"Like I said, Lee," said Cassie, as she took the last set of pictures, "bad form to bring dates to a murder."

"Mrs. King is not a date, she is merely a civilian," he quickly stated, as though that explained everything, and he couldn't help but add, "unlike you, she hasn't become jaded to scenes like this."

Cassie haughtily replied, "I guess strong women aren't your cup of tea any longer." She tilted her head as she observed Lee, "Even so, I would have never suspected that she'd be your type...too soap-and-water squeaky clean, if you get my drift."

Lee grimaced, "Are we here to talk about my dating preferences or about this murder?"

"How about both?" Cassie stated, looking mischievously, "After all _we've_ certainly combined the two..." she playfully ran her fingers on Lee's chest.

"Cassie, just to make it clear," Lee somehow felt as though he was trying to convince himself, "Amanda King is an acquaintance, and nothing more. She is not an agent but someone my boss insisted I take here as a favor for him. And you are absolutely right-she is definitely NOT my type."

From behind him, Lee felt someone's presence.

"Hello, I'm back," Amanda could be heard saying. Lee closed his eyes for a second. He hoped she hadn't heard what he had just said regarding her. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see a distressed look on her face.

"Amanda, what is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Elizabeth Taylor," she simply stated, as she looked directly at him.

_"What?"_ both Cassie and Lee questioned in unison.

"...the movie star?" Cassie added, looking totally baffled.

Amanda addressed only Lee, "E-liz-a-beth Tay-lor."

While Cassie continued looking puzzled, Lee suddenly seemed to understand Amanda's cryptic message.

_Amanda wanted to him to leave immediately, just like he had done with her in the consignment shop._

_ She sensed something urgent about the murder._

.

.

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

An Important Clue

Chapter 6

Cassie looked confused at Amanda's mention of _Elizabeth Taylor _from seemingly nowhere, but Lee knew Amanda wanted to tell him something important. He wanted to leave this crime scene anyway, because he had recognized the victim as an ex-employee of the agency.

"Since this killing was obviously not related to my old murder," Lee lied to Cassie as he took Amanda's arm, "we'll be leaving. Let's go, Amanda."

Once they entered the living room, Lee made sure they were not within listening distance of the detectives.

"Okay, Amanda," Lee inquired, "We can talk here. What was so important that it couldn't wait?"

Amanda leaned in, as if she were telling a secret, "I'm glad you understood my coded message, Lee. Maybe we can add this to our list of coded messages in the future."

"What list of coded of messages?" Lee looked confused.

"The one we can secretly signal each other with," Amanda looked inspired, "You know how you like showing up unexpectedly wearing different outfits?"

Lee looked puzzled, "I'm not sure I want to pursue this..."

"For example, " Amanda continued, ignoring his hesitation, "one time you're a pirate, then you're a mailman, then you're a pizza delivery person? Well, each one could represent a _coded_ _message_ to me! One of them could mean you need to hand off something important to me, another one could mean I need to sign something and another could mean you need to tell me something. Now, on my end, I could mention someone like _Elizabeth Taylor_, which will mean that _I_ need to tell _you_ something!" Her eyes began to dance with excitement, "Oh!And this just entered my mind...if I _ever_ mention Richard Burton, it can mean..."

"Okay, Amanda, just stop right there," Lee interrupted, putting his hands out in a calming manner, "You are _not_ going to secretly use celebrities' names _and_ I am not going to keep a closet full of uniforms just to relay a simple message!"

_Despite how much fun that might be,_ Lee thought to himself.

"Are you sure, Lee? Because I already have a good one for _Johnny Carson_..." she claimed, looking crestfallen.

"_A-manda.._." Lee tried to sound serious, but a little part of him wanted to smile, "Let's put all that aside for now...anyway, why did you rush me out of the crime scene? I hope you didn't bring me out here...due to jealously."

And just as quickly her expression changed.

"Jealousy?" Amanda repeated, looking offended, "You thought I felt jealousy? But according to you, I am merely an _acquaintance_..."

Lee rubbed the back of his neck as he looked slightly flustered, "Oh, you heard that, did you?"

"Yes, I did, Lee."

"Amanda, I didn't mean..."

"Couldn't I have at least been upgraded to a friend?" Amanda questioned.

Lee sighed; they were really getting off-track... as usual.

"Amanda, can we get back to the case? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He was right, Amanda concluded. She forced herself to switch her mind to the case and Lee watched as her eyes became almost round.

"_Table,_" she dramatically whispered while nodding decisively at the same time.

When she didn't continue, he exasperatedly inquired, "Table? _Really?_ This isn't going to turn into another _crumbs on the table_ _story_, is it?"

Amanda stared at him.

"_Nooo,_ and_ that_ had previously been _a crumbs on the __**desk** __story!"_

Lee exaggeratedly dropped his head, "I stand corrected, Amanda. Now, as you were saying about the _table?_"

"Yes," she agreed, "I said _table_, because I think THAT'S what the killer was after in the consignment store."

She pointed to the overturned coffee table in Carolyn MacMurray's living room. Lee looked questionably at the table and then back at her.

"What makes you think that the killings have to do with that table?"

"Well, because after I got kicked out of the crime scene room, I had nothing to do but look around the living room and I noticed that this table was the only piece of furniture that had been overturned. And I don't know about you, Lee, but I found that rather strange."

Lee looked around at the disheveled room, noting what she stated was true, but he still looked unconvinced... "And how is finding one overturned table in this mess _strange_?"

"_Well,_" Amanda explained decisively, "..._that_ coffee table is pretty low to the ground and it would have been awkward for the killer to turn that over without reaching down. It would have been easier if he had turned over one of the higher, smaller side tables in this room instead, but he didn't. Why? Obviously because he was focused on _this_ table."

Lee still looked doubtful, "So you're saying someone killed two Agency employees for a _table_?"

She nodded, "Remember, Lee, when I had told you that the consignment store had wasted space? It wasn't wasted at all! That Chinese vase that had been on the floor of that shop I had mentioned previously? It hadn't been on the floor that entire time...at one time, it must have been..."

"... sitting on top of this very coffee table!" Lee got it at last, giving the table a second look.

"Yes!" Amanda sounded pleased, "I remember now that I did see some marks on the floor in the shop near that vase. It was four circled indentations that could have been made with the legs of this table here."

"You know, Amanda, " he said, stooping down and peering at the table and then looking over to its one drawer which had been carelessly tossed aside, "Maybe it's not the table itself that's important, but what was _in_ it."

Lee reached over and retrieved the lone drawer. He looked at it closely, turning it in all directions. Then he held it close to his ear and knocked on its interior.

"Hmmm... that's interesting," he now stood up again, feeling about the insides of the drawer.

"What? What is it, Lee?" Amanda came closer to get a better look.

"The interior of this drawer _does_ appear smaller than it should be, and there's a hollow sound to it."

Still feeling around its insides, Lee suddenly stopped and a smile appeared on his face. Pressing down, the bottom of the drawer released, showing a hidden compartment, "Looks like there was a trap door here, although whatever was kept in here is gone now."

They now heard approaching footsteps coming from the bedroom. Lee quickly snapped the false bottom back in the drawer and placed it back on the floor of the living room.

_"Soooo,_" Cassie came in, followed by her partner, "You two still here?"

"Oh, you know," Amanda sounded casual, trying divert the attention to her, "I was feeling a little light-headed, what with the dead body and all, so I just wanted to make sure I get my bearings."

Ed Horton looked suspiciously at the two of them.

"You didn't _touch_ anything in this room, did you?_"_he asked in an accusing manner, "because this here is an official police investigation."

"I did not touch a thing, Detective Horton," Amanda was able to say in all honesty.

"And I'm sure you'll do a fine job with the investigation," Lee stated, trying not to sound patronizing, as he then turned to Amanda, "and we actually were just leaving. Let's go, Amanda."

Cassie watched as the two of them walked away, "Oh, Lee," she said a little too loud to his backside, _"Call me!"_

Lee didn't respond, but he seemed to rush Amanda out even faster. They were almost to the front door when unexpectedly, Amanda stopped and escaped from his grasp.

"Do you mind going ahead and starting the car, Lee?" Amanda asked, "I need to discuss something with your friend detective."

Lee watched Amanda's face carefully, "Everything alright?"

"Oh, sure, sure," Amanda assured him pleasantly, "I just need to tell her something.. in private..."

"O-kay..." Lee sounded unsure, "Just don't take too long. I'll be waiting downstairs."

After he left, Amanda went back to Cassie who was now busily writing in her pad.

"Excuse me," Amanda said politely.

Cassie took her time. At last she lifted her head.

"Yes, Mandy?" she said, sounding somewhat disinterested.

"My name is Amanda; I'd like to be called Amanda, if you don't mind," she corrected Cassie politely.

"Alright then, whatever. What did you want to tell me?" Cassie asked, now impatient.

"..Well, ...I don't think he'll be calling you," Amanda stated, "I meant Lee, that is. Although I'm sure you're a wonderful person and all..."

Cassie lifted one eyebrow, "Oh? You mean he wont call because _you're_ with him?"

"What? Oh no, _nooo!"_ Amanda's color rose as she tried to make it very clear, "... I just didn't want you to...you know, wait by the phone hoping he'll call."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about _that_," Cassie didn't seem bothered, "I wait for no man."

Amanda looked relieved, "I'm glad you understand...You know how Lee is... he's really so very busy gallivanting from one mission to the next and all..."

"Yes," Cassie said, observing Amanda closely, "...besides, I certainly wouldn't want to infringe on the _friendship_ between the two of you..."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Detective," Amanda stated tentatively, "but we are friends...really, just friends."

"If you say so."

"Well," Amanda stiffly smiled, "I'll be leaving now, and I'm glad we had this talk. Thank you for allowing me at your murder crime scene."

And with a last smile, Amanda turned and left. As Cassie watched her, she couldn't help thinking that even in her own cynical head, there was just something inherently likable about this Amanda King person. It certainly was difficult to despise sincere nicety.

_Well, well,_ Cassie smirked as realization hit her, _Lee Stetson has finally met his match._

.

After her late night shower, Amanda stared at her reflection in the mirror, still thinking about Cassie. Lee had asked if she was jealous of Cassie...well, was she? She had to admit that she felt a certain curious discomfort in Cassie's presence. Amanda could certainly understand her appeal for Lee. Cassie was an attractive, driven, no-nonsense cop; almost the flip side of him.

Amanda looked away from her reflection to pick up the blow dryer. Using both hands to grasp the handle, she pointed it like a gun, attempting to menacingly stare down the mirror.

"Hold it _right_ there, bad guy._.._" Amanda ordered, trying to put some gravity into her voice, and then not satisfied, she tried again, "_Hands up in the air...Sucker!_

Amanda continued trying to display her most fierce look, but she could not help thinking that it looked more like she had just stepped on a thumbtack.

From downstairs she heard loud voices, _"I did not!_" Philip was yelling to Jamie.

For Amanda, it was the sound of real life stepping in.

_"Did too!"_ hollered Jamie back.

_"I'm telling Mom on you!"_

Amanda ignored the shouting, re-aimed her 'gun' and pretended to fired. She was caught by surprise when her finger slipped and the blow dryer turned on.

WHOOOOOSHOOOOOSHHH!

"Oh! Oh!"

The surprised noise rattled Amanda as she fumbled around clumsily to find the 'off' switch, which caused her to hit the 'high' switch, causing the blow dryer to spew a a forceful blast of hot air directly onto the reflecting glass.

_CRACK!_

A hairline fracture appeared on the mirror before Amanda was able to turn down the hair dryer as the argument downstairs heightened.

_"Philip, you did that!_" screamed Jamie downstairs at his brother, "It was _your_ fault!"

_"Did NOT!_" was the denied response.

"_DID!"_

But Amanda was preoccupied with the broken mirror.

"Oooo," Amanda inspected the mirror closer to assess the damage. She ran her finger down the small crack as she next heard decisive steps running down the hallway. It stopped at her bathroom doorway.

"Amanda!" Dotty chided her, "Didn't you hear Jamie and Philip arguing downstairs?"

Amanda had already put the blower down and had grabbed the face towel while self consciously wiping the mirror, "I certainly did, Mother."

The disagreement continued downstairs.

_"You big fat liar!_" Philip cried out.

_"You're bigger AND fatter!"_ Jamie screamed back.

"Well, Dear, do you plan to go down there to stop them?" Dotty wanted to know.

Amanda stopped wiping and stuck her head out the door, "_BOYS!._._.I just broke the mirror upstairs; do I also need to go downstairs and deal with a problem down there? I won't be HAP-PY..."_

From upstairs, they heard footsteps running back and forth and then nothing, making Amanda yell out again.

_"Jamie? Philip? You two okay down there?"_she loudly inquired.

"_We're sharing a cookie, Mom!_" Philip yelled upstairs.

"_Yeah, and it's really good, Mom!_" added Jamie as Amanda retracted back into the bathroom.

"Well now," Dotty smiled, "That is _so_ much better!"

Amanda smiled back, "I've learned from the best, Mother."

Amanda then returned her attention back to the mirror, re-evaluating its damage. On second look, it wasn't as bad as she originally thought; nothing a little resin couldn't rub out. She smiled at her reflection. Maybe the lesson learned from this cracked mirror episode was that she didn't need to be another version of Cassie Jones; that being Amanda King was more than enough.

And tomorrow _she_ would be the person investigating with Lee again. She could hardly wait.

"Amanda," Dotty's voice broke through her thoughts. Amanda had forgotten her mother was still here, "Why are you standing there, smiling into the mirror?"

"I was just thinking, Mother," Amanda contemplated, looking happily at her image, "that life is like a mirror. We get the best results when we smile at it."

.

.

_(A/N: I did learn through my daughter that aiming a blow dryer at the mirror does cause a mirror to crack! LOL... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews...I've added a scene with Amanda/Cassie after reading the reviews, and the mirror scene was written because someone PM'd me about liking ditsy Amanda.)_

_Please, please review! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Protocol

Chapter 7

As Lee drove Amanda to the Agency, he would occasionally glance over to the passenger side at Amanda. She merely stared straight ahead. He figured from her expression that she was still thinking about how he told Cassie that Amanda was an acquaintance to him and was absolutely NOT his type.

"Amanda, about what I said to Cassie regarding you yesterday," Lee decided to address it head on, "I...hadn't meant for you to hear that part about you not meaning anything to me..."

"So in other words," Amanda said, turning towards him at last, "you said something you'd meant, but shouldn't have said."

"Yes,.._.no_...I _didn't_ mean it! " Lee realized he was making the situation worse, "You understand, Amanda, that you and I were undercover, and I didn't want Cassie to know that you were working for the Agency, right? So I said that part about you being an acquaintance so she wouldn't get suspicious."

Amanda was quiet, choosing instead to continue staring out the front window of his car.

"Amanda, you're not ma-," Lee hated the idea that Amanda could be mad at him, "...just don't do that _silent treatment_ thing that women always do!"

He steadied himself, ready for the barrage of words that would be coming from her.

But surprisingly, when she turned his way, there was a smile on her face.

"It didn't bother me at all what you said, Lee," she stated calmly. "I understand you were playing a role. You shouldn't be so sensitive _Geez,_ you spies need to have thicker skins!"

Lee was relieved as he glanced sideways at her, "So I suppose you got a big kick out of my humbled apology?"

"Not a big kick," Amanda corrected, "A _tremendous_ kick."

Lee was grinning now. He liked that their conversation had turned light and everything seemed back to normal. Suddenly he was enjoying the drive.

"So," Lee questioned, "it wasn't the silent treatment you were giving me?"

"Oh the silent treatment was real, but for a totally different reason," stated Amanda, "I was quiet because I was contemplating the squirrel that was outside my kitchen ledge this morning, Obviously he came from my next door neighbors house because that's the only person who has an acorn tree in his backyard! Anyway, I _happened_ to have a bag of peanuts from when Philip went to a baseball game, so I..."

_Oh, Amanda_.

Lee couldn't help it as he breathed a sigh of relief. A part of him was annoyed that he had to hear another _Amanda- King's- won't you- be- my- neighbor? _story and yet a part of him appreciated not always discussing dangerous situations as Amanda's voice droned on about squirrels, neighbors, sunshine and acorns.

.

When they walked into the IFF building, the ever-reliable Mrs. Marsden was in the front room, sitting at her desk. She looked up solemnly at the two of them.

"Hello, Mrs. Marsden," Lee greeted her politely.

"Beautiful day today, Mrs. Marsden!" Amanda gave the receptionist her brightest smile.

Mrs. Marsden stared at them.

"Protocol, please," she stated in a very businesslike manner, obviously waiting for the expected password.

Lee cleared his throat, "So the password for today is..."

"Wait! I'll say it!" Amanda insisted, excitedly, "Let's see...it's RIGHT at the tip of my tongue...I know it, I do!" she was obviously thinking, "it was a short phrase this week, wasn't it?"

Mrs. Marsden heaved an impatient sigh.

"Amanda, don't worry," Lee assured her, "I can tell her the password..."

"No, that's okay!...I just remembered it!"

Lee smiled at Mrs. Marsden while using the corner of his mouth to rush Amanda, "..._then tell her_, _Amanda!_"

"No, I didn't mean I remembered the password...I meant that I remembered that I had written it down and put the note _just inside my purse here._.." Amanda opened her purse and began rummaging through it, " ...just give me a sec..."

Lee buried his head in his hand while Mrs. Marsden lifted an eyebrow. All they heard was the noise of her rustling through her purse. Lee needed to say something to break up the silence.

"Well, now I know, " he quipped uncomfortably, "If I ever have a top secret file, all I'd have to do is bury it in Amanda's purse and it'll NEVER be found..."

Amanda stopped her search and snapped her head up, "Can't my purse have an off-day, Lee?" she responded before continuing her search. At last, she looked up with a smile, "..._aaannnddd._. Here it is, just like I told you!" she announced triumphantly, while waving the paper in the air.

Mrs. Marsden was not impressed, _"And?"_

"_And.._."Amanda made a point of looking directly at the paper, "The password is..." she read it, looked up at them and slightly blushed, " uh..._search and find!_"

Mrs. Marsden nodded, as she pressed the concealed button. "Your mind reminds me of a mighty fortress, Mrs. King..."

Amanda's head went back and forth modestly, "Oh, well, I..."

"..._nothing penetrates it._" Mrs. Marsden looked at her stone-faced.

Lee attempted to hide his smile as they then entered the coat room.

.

_"You two are late!"_

Billy's voice seemed to boom across the room. He sat behind his desk while Lee and Amanda sat across from him.

"In principle, yes, but not in theory, Sir," Amanda claimed as Billy looked baffled.

Lee leaned forward, as if telling a secret, "We were detained by Mrs. Marsden."

Billy nodded understandably while head gesturing at Amanda, "Let me take a guess...didn't know the password again, did she?"

After everyone acknowledged, Lee then updated Billy regarding the latest dead victim, Carolyn McMurray, a former Agency accountant. She had only been with them for three years when she was let go due to budget cutbacks.

Lee shook his head, "Poor Carolyn. I've only seen her occasionally in her office when I needed some paperwork done. I just remembered thinking she seemed nice. I can't believe her life ended so tragically," his voice was strained as Amanda respectfully lowered her eyes, "Carolyn didn't deserve that."

"It happens in our line of work, Scarecrow," Billy stated, nevertheless, with sorrow in his voice.

"As agents, we know that risk, Billy, but Carolyn was an _accountant_. Everyone seemed to like her." Lee added glumly.

"I know...," Billy acknowledged before changing the subject, "but the least we can do for her is find out who did this...and did I hear about a break in this investigation?"

"It was really Amanda who figured it all out," Lee said, purposely giving her all the credit.

Billy's face lit with pride, "That true, Amanda?"

"Sir, not completely," Amanda's cheeks were warm, "It's just like I told Lee. Crumbs."

_Oh, God, Lee thought silently. Not the crumbs story again_.

"_Why,_ what do you mean, Amanda?" Billy furrowed his brows.

Lee shook his head once, "You don't want to know, Billy."

"No, I'm interested" insisted Billy, "Go ahead, Amanda."

Amanda then related the crumbs story until Billy started getting glassy eyed.

Billy showed interest, however, when she told him the significance of the overturned coffee table; that it had probably been purchased by Carolyn MacMurray from Tony Montella's consignment store.

"So two of our ex-agents are murdered and a table may be the connection," Billy murmured under his breath. He then turned to Lee, "But _are_ the murders actually related? After all, the method of the killings plus the choice of weapons used were complete opposites."

"That had me stumped, too, Billy," Lee reasoned, "But think of it this way; in both instances, the murderer killed with whatever makeshift weapon was available on the premise; one time a carving knife, the other a lamp cord. Items located in any consignment store or apartment."

"And also, Sir, if you don't mind me adding," Amanda continued, "the table theory explains why the murderer went into the files after killing Montella. He was trying to find the name of the new owner of the table."

Billy leaned back, thought about it and agreed, "_Good_ thinking, you two."

Amanda blushed, "Thank you, sir."

"Of course," Billy wondered outloud, "We still have some big questions to answer. If the two killings are connected by that table, what was inside the hidden compartment of that drawer? Will there be more killings of our ex-agents?"

"Unfortunately," concluded Lee," we don't have an answer to that."

"Well, it's best you get right on it, then!" Billy exclaimed, "Continue working this _table is the connection_ angle. But keep in mind, we need to proceed quickly yet _cautiously._ We can't let the local authorities in on this. After all, many of the victim's family members were not even aware that their loved ones had been in the spy business. It's best they don't find out this way."

Lee stood up, "I'm on it, Billy."

Billy nodded "And don't forget to bring Amanda in on your investigation, too."

Amanda perked up, "Me, Sir? You still want me in on the case?"

"Of course, Amanda," Billy assured her, "Agents lives are at stake and you have more than proven your worth to this investigation. "

Amanda proudly turned to Lee and whispered, "_He thinks I've proven my worth, Lee,"_ before she respectfully turned back to Billy, "And thank you, sir."

It's settled then," Billy said with certainty to Lee, "Amanda will work alongside you as your partner on this case."

"Partner!" Lee hated that word, "Billy, you know I don't work with a partner!"

"It's about time you learn how to play nice with the other kids, Scarecrow," Billy lectured him while at the same time giving a wink to Amanda, "And if you don't want to call her your partner, we'll call her your..." Billy plastered on a mocking smile , "... _col-league._"

"No," Lee stated stubbornly.

"Associate, then," Billy suggested.

"_Noooo,"_ Lee stood his ground.

"How about...sidekick?" Amanda suggested as Lee looked frustrated.

"The thing is, Billy," Lee said, ignoring the partner issue, "I need to concentrate on the mission; not babysit a spy trainee!"

"Believe it or not, Scarecrow, not everything is about you! I think Amanda is smart enough to get _herself_ out of trouble. She'll use her wits...unlike _some_ agents who sometimes choose _not_ use their heads!"

"Come _on,_ Billy!" Lee measured his words carefully, "it's just that Amanda does not always listen to my instructions and.." he looked over at her embarrassed expression, and changed what he was going to say, "her spy methods..seem to defy the laws of nature!"

"_Welcome to my world!_" Billy exclaimed, looking directly at Lee.

Lee knew he was beaten, ""Alright, al_right_, she can accompany me," Lee relented at last, "but just to make things clear;Amanda is _not_ a partner, _not_ a colleague, _not_ a sidekick...she is... the bystander _next_ to the sidekick."

He expected Amanda to protest, or at least be offended. But he should have know better. Amanda, as always, looked pleased.

"Side of a sidekick, then," she happily agreed, "I'll take that!"

Lee could only look at her, wondering how she managed to always have a positive, sunny disposition. That was one thing he had never learned in all his years of experience as a spy.

.

As they walked out in the hallway, Lee seemed to be walking faster than usual and Amanda had to quick step in order to keep up with him.

"Lee..." she called out to him, "Wait up!"

He halted and she did, too, although his mind seemed to still be moving quickly. Even though other agents passed them on both sides of the hallway, she stood directly in front of him, forcing him to be only aware of her.

"You seem upset that I'm to be your side of a sidekick," Amanda looked at him with those huge eyes of hers.

Lee _was_ annoyed, but not for that reason.

"It's just..." Lee looked away, trying hard to express his thoughts, "...it just...there's a killer loose and I haven't a clue how what he wants or even how to find him...and then I have to watch you, too, to make sure..." He shook his head, not sure how to proceed.

"...to make sure, what?" she attractively tilted her head.

Lee couldn't explain to her that she shouldn't be involved in all this case. He had a bad feeling about this one She deserved better than to be trailing along with him on a case involving murders; she needed to be at home, safe and sound; to be caring for someone special in her life. Something he was NOT, he reminded himself, then wondering why he was be thinking along that line anyway.

"Amanda, I know previously we've gotten out of some real jams together...but I'm not sure I can always be there to keep you safe,,,and that bothers me..."

It wasn't the words as much as his reaction that touched Amanda at the unexpected show of emotions on his face. She brought her hand up to his chin to make him look back up into her face.

"Lee, look at me!" she ordered.

She rarely made a demand of him, so at her tone, he did exactly as she stated. Looking into her eyes, he felt something deep and primitive stir within him. He seemed surprised that a mere touch from her had caused his insides to twist in a strange awareness.

"What?" Lee almost choked on his words as he watched her eyes, now soft and alluring She had always been homespun attractive, but standing here now, she was devastatingly beautiful.

For a second in time, Amanda's breathing changed at the way his green eyes regarded her intently. A satisfying warmth drifted throughout her body. She had to fight her way out of a fog of sensation so that she could make her point. She stood straight and proud.

"I can take care of myself, Lee, " Amanda announced confidently, "_and_ I make my own decisions, so if anything _ever _happened to me, it's of my own doing. So let's you and I concentrate on is getting the bad guy together, shall we? "

She then turned and continued walking decisively down the entire length of the hall way as Lee watched her with new admiration.

_Look out, nefarious evildoer_, Lee thought with a lighthearted grin, _Amanda King is on a rampage._

_._

_._

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: Okay, I'm deviating slightly from my story in this chapter, but there's a reason. Season one did not offer much in the way of "romantic connection" outside of a few awkward moments between Lee and Amanda, so here's my fangirl version of what Amanda wished would happen between them, again utilizing my favorite episode from the series where Amanda wistfully played the role of Victoria Greenwich)_

Dreaming

Chapter 8

It had been a restless night for Amanda; she found herself constantly turning in her sleep. Only during one long period of the night was she able to slumber peacefully in a wistful dream:

_Lady Victoria Amanda Greenwich ran through the swirls of fog, cold mist clinging to her skin, her breath coming in short spurts. She had just escaped from the locked castle that had been considered home for her all these years._

_I'm free at last, she thought, as she held up the long skirt of her gown while she sloshed through the marshlands, scurrying onto the next estate. There was no going back for her. As tendrils of her wet hair whipped her face, she realized she had trespassed onto the lands of Lord Lee Stetmore. According to the local villagers, he was a most crytic man, who roamed unseen during all hours of the day and night in a relentless crusade to right the wrongs._

_Up ahead, she spotted the conservatory room of Lord Stetmore's estate, which was a viewing room attached to his manor. If she were lucky, the door leading to the room would be unlock. She had no choice but to seek solace there for her mud-soaked, thin shoes would not carry her much further. Upon reaching the entrance, she closed her eyes momentarily in relief when the door opened._

_The all-windowed room contained merely a scroll-backed sofa covered in flowered chintz with a simple serving table. It'll have to do, Victoria thought, glad to be out of the cold._

_She had walked to the center of the room when suddenly the door was wretched opened, admitting a gust of cold wind. In fright, Victoria quickly took cover behind the chintz sofa, as if that would have protected her from him._

_A tall man swathed in a grey greatcoat, loomed in front of the doorway. Victoria had never gazed upon a face so handsome, the outstanding feature being his seductive green eyes. This could only be the mysterious Lord Lee Stetmore, the subject of countless gossip exchanges._

_Upon seeing her, a look of puzzlement appeared on his comely face as he stepped closer to observe her. Victoria held her head up to show she was not intimated._

_"Sir, you've startled me!" Victoria exclaimed._

_He did not look pleased, "I believe you are the intruder on **my** property."_

_ She ignored that comment as she peered closer at him, "There are murmurings by the villagers, Sir, that you are a secret operative," she looked covertly about, "who roams the countryside to make things right for our people."_

_Upon hearing her words, his stern expression now looked amused._

_"Is that so? I'm intrigued," he stated lightly, not admitting anything to her, "but what I do is nothing as romantic-sounding as that, I'm afraid. Right now, I am merely the Lord of the manor. But who are you, dear lady?"_

_Victoria couldn't help thinking he was as dashing, mysterious, and overpowering as the villagers claimed, qualities that could spell danger for her heart. _

_"I am Lady Victoria Amanda Greenwich, my lord, " she forced her voice to remain steady, "and I merely wish to seek shelter from the cold and rain."_

_He came closer, going around the sofa until he was directly in front of him. She watched him the entire time, completely mesmerized. __To her surprise, he then gathered her cold hands in his larger warm ones, and she instantly felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body at his touch._

_"Your hands are indeed cold," his voice was slow and sensual, as he brought them up and touched them gently with his lips, making her knees feel weak. His intense stare never left hers the entire time, "Perhaps I can offer them the warmth they need."_

_Victoria shuddered but not from the cold._

_Staring in his handsome face, she felt a mixture of pleasure and desire permeate her mind. But despite leading a sheltered life, she knew enough to recognize an incorrigible scoundrel when she saw one. Perhaps it would have been better to take her chances out in the storm._

_"No need for your help, my lord, for I feel the warmth come back to my hands, " Victoria insisted as she jerked her hands from his, her heart pounding, "besides, __I can take_ _care of myself!" _

_A small muscle twitched high on his left cheek, as he knew the effect he was having on her, "I have no doubt of that, my lady. But you are here under **my** protection..."_

_And before Victoria could react, he swiftly reached for her, grasping her waist to pull her closer to his body. She gasped, and in spite of her breathless objections, he then gently reached down and brought his lips to hers.__ The sensation of his mouth felt warm and delicious and soon she found she had stopped resisting._

_She felt herself kissing him back with an aching longing, feeling his arms wrapping tighter around her. She was held secured in his embrace, thoroughly possessed, desiring to feel more of his caresses. She had never felt so wanted, so..._

"Amanda!"

He was shaking her, _no_ ...he was not, yet Amanda felt herself being shaken

She brought her hand up in a swatting motion, only to be feeling empty air, "Let me be," she murmured drowsily, only wanting to dream, _dream._...

_...When the kiss ended, they separated and stood together, their breathing ragged, clasped in awareness and stirring passion. He seemed to awaken something deep inside of her._

_"Kiss me again," Lord Stetmore said, his tone pleading yet intimate._

_Victoria's eyes went round with surprised, "Lord Stetmore! You, Sir, are a true scoundrel!"_

_"Just one more kiss, and I shan't bother you again, I promise, " his voice was like a sensual whisper, and Victoria felt the heat rising in her again at the seductive sound of his voice, "Show me we can be magic together, _Amanda_."_

Amanda_..._

_ Her breath caught upon hearing her real name while she reveled in the feel of his arms. She tried to fight the yearnings of being consumed in his embrace again, but her body betrayed her as she moved closer to his, her mind caught up in the passion..._

_"Amanda!"_

The shaking was harder this time and she recognized her mother's voice calling her. The images of a rain- drenched conservatory started getting hazy now as she fought to secure it in her mind.

"Amanda! Are you alright? " Dotty's voice sounded more real now, "Wake up! You have to drive the boys to school!"

Morning! Boys! School! Amanda's eyes flew opened and she looked around. She was back in her bedroom, her mother hovering worriedly in front of her. Amanda shot up, and glanced at the time. She jumped out of the bed while running her fingers through her tangled hair at the same time.

"I can't believe I slept through the night!" Amanda hurriedly exclaimed as she started grabbing her clothes, "I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll be ready in no time, Mother!" she announced.

Dotty watched as her daughter rushed to the mirror to quickly pin her hair up.

"I must say, Amanda," Dotty stated, "That was some doozy of a dream you must have had!"

Amanda paused.

"Oh? she questioned, hoping her mother didn't notice the deep shade of red she had turned, "I didn't, uh, say anything... _strange_, did I?"

"Hmmm, no, not really," she said, much to Amanda's relief, "although, who in the world is this Lord Stetmore?"

Amanda felt her stomach drop to the ground.

.

It was now mid afternoon and Amanda was trying to avoid her mother. She did not want to explain why she had called out the strange name of Lord Stetmore in her sleep. When Dotty was upstairs, Amanda was downstairs; when Dotty was in the kitchen, Amanda was in the living room.

Behind the kitchen door, Amanda could hear Dotty fixing herself a cup of tea. Amanda, therefore, was in the living room, tidying up a bit. As she dusted the shelves, her mind instinctively wandered back to the dream, attempting to remember the most minute detail, recalling his low sensual voice and deep, fathomless eyes that made Amanda slightly swoon.

Then she heard approaching footsteps coming from the kitchen so she quickly began rearranging the pillows on the living room sofa.

"There you are!" Dotty stated, "You know, it's funny how two people could be in the same house all morning and afternoon and not bump into each other at all!"

"Yes, Mother," Amanda stated nonchalantly, her cheeks warm, her hands shaking, "That _is_ rather funny, isn't it?" she asked as she punched another pillow.

"Oh, Amanda," reminded Dotty, "I almost forgot to tell you..."

Amanda held onto the pillow she had been fluffing and slowly faced her mother. Perhaps Lee had called.

"What is it, Mother? Did someone call?" she asked, gripping the pillow a little too hard.

Dotty looked surprised at the question that seemed to come from nowhere.

"No, Dear, were you expecting a call?" Dotty inquired, before adding "Which reminds me, had you called Dean back yet? You know he's only in town for a short period of time."

It was getting difficult for Amanda to even remember what Dean looked like after experiencing this morning's torrid dream.

"Don't worry, Mother, I plan to call him later this afternoon," Amanda assured her.

"Well, I do hope you see him soon, Dear, "Dotty sighed at her daughter, "AND I really think, Amanda, that you need to talk to Dean about finding a permanent job that doesn't really require so much traveling. Maybe that will also keep _you_ grounded as well."

"What? What do you mean? I am as grounded as an airplane, Mother!" Amanda insisted.

Dotty tilted her head, thinking most planes were the opposite of being grounded, "Well, what do I know? I'm just your mother, who has _only_ enough wisdom to last a lifetime!"

"_Mo-ther,_" Amanda tried to sound patient, "Anyway, you were going to tell me something that slipped your mind?"

"Oh yes!" Dotty was back on track, "Something happened yesterday that I've been hesitant to tell you...I've been trying to find the ideal time, but is there ever such a time?"

Amanda closed her eyes, "Oh, no, "she said, bracing herself, before opening her eyes again, "Go on Mother."

"Amanda, it's...not that serious, I assure you, "Dotty looked nonchalant, "You see, yesterday, you weren't home and Jamie asked me if he could watch TV out in the living room and of course, I said yes, even though he hadn't had his snack yet. So I let him take a plate of cookies and a glass of milk out there, and before I knew it, he had accidentally spilled the milk on the sofa..."

"Oh! He _didn't_!" Amanda tried not to sound as if she were whining, "Mo-_ther,_ I've told you before-no glass of milk in the living room!"

Her musings of Lord Stetmore was completely forgotten as Amanda turned to examine the sofa. Her mother must have done a good job of wiping, for there was little evidence of spilled milk.

"Well, luckily not much damage done," Amanda bent down to take a closer look, "except this one spot here that-" Amanda had been pointing when suddenly she stopped as she recalled that this was the very sofa that had appeared in her dream. But that was not the strange part. She now turned to look at her coffee table because this table had NOT been the table in her dream.

"_Amanda_?" Dotty broke in, " What is it, Dear?"

Dotty was looking at her questionably.

"I'm thinking about dreams, Mother," Amanda said off-handedly, as she spoke her thoughts outloud.

_"What, Dear?"_

Amanda continued looking at her table as she slowly spoke.

"I think I read once," Amanda began, "that dreams work hand in hand with sleep to sort through ideas and thoughts collected during the day, right?"

"Well," responded Dotty, still hesitantly eyeing her daughter, "I must say, rather random, _but_ I suppose..."

"Then I think my mind is trying to sort out something, Mother," Amanda murmured almost to herself, as she stared at the table, _What was her dream trying to tell her about the table?_

She could visualize the table in Lord Stetmore conservatory. _His_ table; it belonged to him.

Amanda's eyes became round as realization set in. _That's it_. That table had been placed in her dream because Lee, -uh, Lord Stetmore- was the _owner._ In real life, the _owner_ of that consignment table could be the key in discovering what was hidden in the drawer of the coffee table. Amanda was sure of that now.

Yes. That owner of that table could either be involved with the killer, or, worse, _in danger_ with the killer.

She needed to get in touch with Lee right away.

"Amanda, Dear," Dotty once again interrupted her thoughts, "What's that you say about a _table_?"

"Hmmm?" Amanda needed to stop thinking out loud, "Did I say _table, _Mother?" her eyes darted left, then right, "_Why_, I guess I was dreaming about how dusty our table was!"

She immediately began furiously dusting their coffee table as Dotty stared at her, completely baffled.

"Who knew people dreamed about the dust on their tables?" Dotty shook her head, "Amanda, I've changed my mind. You definitely need to get out more often, with or without Dean_._"

"I will, Mother," promised Amanda, as she continued to dust the table thoroughly.

.

.

_Whew! I think I got it ( a romantic interlude) out of my system!_ :D

_(Also, I try and personal thank all reviewers, but unable to thank the anonymous ones, so please know yours is read and cherished, too!)_

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

Starting to Connect the Dots

Chapter 9

Dashing to the closet, Amanda pulled out her jacket and proceeded to put it on. It was important that they find out who was the original owner of the coffee table.

"Amanda!" Dotty had followed her to the entry way, "Where are you going in the middle of the day?"

"I just remember that I had to do something for Mr. Melrose down at IFF," Amanda spoke quickly as she hung a scarf around her neck, "but don't worry, Mother, I'll be back in plenty of time to pick up Jamie and Philip from school."

Dotty put her hands on her waist, "Amanda, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Can this wait, Mother?" Amanda asked hurriedly, as she grabbed her purse, "I'm really in a rush."

"Then I'll make it quick. Are you seeing someone other than Dean?"

That made Amanda stop in mid-motion.

"What?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Because if you are, Amanda, a mother _shouldn't_ be the last to know." Dotty held her head up high as Amanda tried to smile the situation away.

"Seeing someone? Of course! I see _lots_ of people all the time, Mother!"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Amanda!" Dotty exclalimed, "I've been watching you and lately, you've had that faraway look that _I_ had when I started dating your father."

Amanda took a deep breath in.

"Um...well, Mo-_ther,_ maybe because I've been so preoccupied with work."

"Yes, well, about _that_..." Dotty said, glad they were on this topic "as you know, Amanda, I have a subscription to _Good Housekeeping_, and they say love affairs are common in a work environment..."

"Mother! Me? A love affair at work? Pfffftt!" Amanda tried to make Dotty's statement sound ridiculous, but she couldn't help the blush coming to her cheeks.

Dotty peered closely at her daughter's face.

"Amanda, I'm just going to say it, ...you're _not_ having an affair with Mr. Melrose, are you?"

This time Amanda's shocked look was real.

_"Mr. **Mel-rose**?!"_

"Yes, Dear; Mr. Melrose! Are you in love with him?" Dotty asked bluntly, "Is _h_e the one who is always calling you at all hours of the day, and then off you go, with hardly a wave or goodbye?"

Amanda felt herself give a sigh of relief as she stepped closer to her mother and put her arms around her for a hug. When she pulled away from a surprised looking Dotty, Amanda responded with, "I promise you, Mother, I am _not_ in love with Mr. Melrose; he is only my boss," she smiled assuredly.

Dotty looked apprehensive, "You sure about that? Because you can always come to me to talk about it, Amanda. Always."

"Yes, yes, I'm _quite_ sure, Mother," Amanda reassured her.

Dotty looked up at the heavens, relieved, "Thank_ goodness_, Amanda! Because I also wanted to remind you that you've forgotten to call Dean again!"

The mention of Dean seemed to come from nowhere. He had been in her thoughts less and less and she felt guilty for that.

"Don't worry, I'll call Dean as soon as I get back."

"Good!" Dotty declared. She then twirled Amanda around towards the door, "So off you go, then, to your little job now, .._.go_!"

With her mother seemingly satisfied, Amanda opened the front door and gave a last wave.

As Dotty shut the door, she was thinking how strange that Amanda seemed to be more vested in her work than her boyfriend. However, Amanda mustn't take Dean for granted, Dotty surmised. At least she reminded Amanda to call Dean. After all, it's not as if wonderful men _pop out_ of the bushes all the time!

_...pop out of the bushes! _Ha! Dotty scoffed at her own silly thought. Shaking her head, she went upstairs to do some ironing.

.

Back at the Agency, Francine had joined the discussion regarding retired agent Tony Montella and accountant Carolyn McMurray with Lee and Billy back at the office. They were trying to determine whether or not the two ex-employees had ever met, to see if there was a connection.

"There's no record of the two ever meeting," Francine was saying, "What an image, though; the retiree with the young accountant. The romantic in me thinks it would be rather sweet to hear about a May/December romance."

"That's actually rather unsettling" Lee said with a straight face, "not about the age difference, but about you being a romantic, Francine."

Francine glared at him as a snort could be heard coming from Billy.

"Actually, the two ex-agents weren't even employed during the same time." Billy was back to business, "According to our timeline, Montella had retired long before Carolyn had even started working at The Agency."

"Well, I've done some digging and they are not related, either, " Francine informed them, "by blood or by marriage. So the only thing they have in common are their murders."

They had reached a dead-end, with no idea on how to proceed.

"Well," Lee added, "stranger coincidences have occurred."

_Blam! Blam!_

They were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on Billy's office glass wall Lee, Francine and Billy did not even need to turn around. Only one person would knock at Billy's window with so much enthusiasm.

"Speaking of _strange_ coincidences, " Francine stated, as she turned and saw a smiling Amanda waving through the big pane window, "I believe ours just arrived."

Lee should feel frustrated seeing Amanda so soon, but instead, his body seemed to relax as it seemed as if a little piece of sunshine had entered the room.

"Hello, everyone," Amanda entered and greeted everyone with a merry smile.

When she looked Lee's way, her pulse raced and she blushed as she recalled her dream.

"Hello, Lee," she shyly said, unable to look directly at him.

"Amanda," he greeted matter-of-factly, while Francine looked at Amanda, wondering about her strange behavior.

"Good afternoon, Amanda!" Billy responded, "What brings you here?"

"Yes," said Francine, "Isn't there a quilt that needs quilting somewhere in your world?"

Amanda seemed to be used to Francine's jabs, for it never seemed to faze her.

"Actually I'm here for a reason," Amanda began, "This morning I was doing my weekly vacuuming because that's the usual time I do my thinking. Well, unless, of course, it's_ very_ early in the morning, which means _'Fitness with Dave'_ would be on; then that's when I would be able to stretch and twist while at the same time-"

"Amanda," Francine interrupted haughtily, "Is the purpose of your visit here to tell us your usual morning routine?"

"No, Francine," said Amanda, "I came here to talk about...you _know._.."

She was still uncomfortable talking about the horrid murders.

"No, we honestly don't know," Francine inserted, " ...you came here to talk about, _what,_ your guess on who won the U.S. Open, perhaps?"

"Fran-cine!" Billy turned politely back to Amanda, "Go ahead, Amanda."

"Thank you, Sir, " said Amanda, "I just thought I'd tell you my theory about... the awful killings of those ex-agents ...

"Oooo, I can't wait to hear it!" Francine squealed sarcastically, "and then maybe afterwards we can rearrange the silverware together."

"Come on, Francine," Lee suddenly spoke out, "lighten up some!"

With surprised expressions on their faces, Billy and Francine glanced over at Lee, stunned. Because Lee, of anyone, would be the first to admit that Amanda didn't belong here at The Agency. And now, he seemed to be defending her.

Lee shrugged, "Amanda is entitled to her opinions, too."

While Francine looked on with a dropped mouth, Amanda looked at him with grateful eyes, "Thank you, Lee."

"Actually, Amanda," Billy pointed out, "We really _could_ do with a fresh viewpoint. I would be interested in hearing your theory."

Amanda nodded, "Thank you, Sir. So, last night I dreamt about a coffee table, and when I woke up, I realized that the coffee table I had dreamed about was the _same_ coffee table that had to do with these two murders."

Lee, Billy and Francine exchanged puzzled looks.

"Amanda, we already know about the coffee table," Lee stated, "Having it in your dream, doesn't really help us proceed ahead with the case."

"But it does, Lee," Amanda said determinedly, "It's really quite simple. You see, I dreamt of this coffee table and later, when I was cleaning my living room, I was looking at _my_ coffee table and that made me remember the coffee table in my dream, which really _wasn't_ my table..."

As she persisted in her explanation, Billy leaned over and whispered to the other two, "_If she says 'coffee table' one more time, I'm going to demote myself!"_

"She could a_t least mention a 'chair'!_" Francine whispered back before giving Amanda a pretentious smile.

"...so anyway," continued Amanda, oblivious to the whisperings, "I thought, _if that wasn't my coffee table_ in the dream, then _whose coffee table was in my dream_? Then I remembered: It was the _same_ coffee table that had been overturned in Carolyn McMurray's living room, which she had bought from Mr. Montella's consignment store...and then it _finally_ dawned on me..."

At the word _finally,_ Lee, Billy and Francine leaned in, as Amanda made her dramatic announcement.

"...that we need to do is find out who _originally_ owned the table!" Amanda concluded at last.

The other three agents in the room leaned back and let her proposal sink in. Billy was the first to respond.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Amanda!" Billy exclaimed, relieved to at least have a direction to proceed.

Amanda moved her head back and forth in an _oh, well,_ gesture, "Thank you, Sir."

"So Amanda, why don't you and Lee find out who the original owner is," ordered Billy, as he then turned to Lee, " I _told_ you the two of you make great partners!"

"You mean," Amanda stated modestly, "I make a good side- of- a- sidekick, Sir."

Francine scowled, "What?"

"She means we're _partners,_" Lee interjected, liking the way Amanda's face lit, "at least, for this case."

Francine could not have looked more surprised.

"Did Lee just admit that he and Amanda are _partners_?" she asked.

"I do believe so, Francine," Billy smiled proudly.

"Well, who would have thought!" Francine smirked, "And looking out the window I see pigs fly, too!"

Amanda, Lee and Billy exchanged glances.

.

After they left the Agency, Lee walked Amanda to her car. They had reached her station wagon, but instead of getting right in, they stood next to her vehicle.

"So I guess we need to find out who was the owner of that coffee table," Amanda stated.

"Yeah, about that," Lee said, "That's going to be a little tricky."

"Why?"

"Because the people who most likely have the files with that information is the police," Lee explained, "And if I snoop around too much, Cassie and her partner will get suspicious."

"Do you want me to..." Amanda began before Lee interrupted her.

"_No,_ Amanda, I don't want you to do a thing," Lee warned.

"Well, I was just going to suggest that I..."

"Uh-uh," Lee shook his head, "Let me handle it, I'll think of something."

Okay," Amanda's never ending smile came to her lips, " There's one bright spot in all of this at least."

"What's that?"

"We're partners!" she announced triumphantly before adding in a smaller voice, "at least temporarily for now."

Her happiness was contagious and it made Lee smile, too.

"Well, who knows, Amanda?" Lee teased, "sometimes temporary leads to full time!"

His green eyes looked so inviting when he looked at her, Amanda could melt into them. No...Amanda had to remind herself, this wasn't Lord Stetmore...this was superspy Lee Stetson, someone who went from one woman to another like some people changed their clothes. He lived for the thrill of adventure, the challenge of the chase. Not to keep company with a housewife from Virginia.

She still managed a smile that made him embarrassed about earlier being so petty.

"..,by the way, Amanda, I didn't mean to belittle your position with me previously when I didn't call you _partner_..." he took a deep breath in, "it's just, I've been working alone for so long, it's going to take some time for me to adjust to the word _partner _again."

"I understand, Lee," she almost whispered it, "I hope I won't let you down as a temporary partner."

He watched as her whole expression softened. When she look at him that way, with those lovely doe eyes of hers, it always gave him a heady feeling. Lee began wondering what it would feel like to caress her cheek. The image made his throat tighten and he fought against the feeling she had roused in him. Again.

It did seem that Amanda was having an effect on him, and Lee wasn't sure if that was a good thing. This was suppose to be business, not personal.

"Amanda," Lee got back to the case, "I'm thinking what I need to do is figure out a good cover story to tell Cassie..." he watched for her reaction at the mention of Cassie's name.

He noted for a split second how her lips thinned, but then it was instantly gone.

"If...that is what you need to do, Lee."

Lee licked his lips. The next thing he would say would surprisd even him.

"So, Amanda, do you, um... want to come with me when I talk with the detective?"

Her eyes instantly sparkled at his invitation. He had not only asked her to come along, he had also referred to Cassie as 'the detective', as in _it's for the case only._ Once more, Amanda's mouth curved into a happy smile, causing Lee to smile back at her. It was obvious what her answer would be.

Trying to hide the color to her cheeks, Amanda opened her purse to put her keys back in. As she looked inside her purse, she noted an unrecognizable note on top of her wallet. Pulling the piece of paper out, it accidentally slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground, next to her car, "Oh!"

"Here, let me get it," Lee said as he bent down to retrieve it. Still smiling, he picked it up, but when he glanced at it, his smile instantly faded.

That look concerned Amanda, "_What_, what is it, Lee?"

He wordlessly handed the paper back to Amanda. It had obviously been written by her mother who had secretly slid it in her purse:

_Amanda, Dean is waiting for your call!_

"Oh," Amanda responded awkwardly, "Dean."

"Yeah...maybe you should call him..." Lee's statement almost sounded like a question.

Amanda sighed. He was right; her mother was right.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Lee, I _have_ been neglecting Dean lately..."

Lee's expression now seemed frozen, his tone sounding monotone, "I understand if you can't come, Amanda. You have a life outside of us, don't you?"

It was hard for Amanda to hide her disappointment.

Meanwhile, Lee was thinking that it was one of the few times in his life that he felt a hole in his heart.

.

_Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

Thinking of him

Chapter 10

In one of his rare moments of sensitivity, Lee seemed sincere when he commented that Amanda had a life outside of the Agency.

"So...," Amanda looked off to the side, she couldn't even looked him in the eyes, "..I really should go and call Dean, because he's my b-...well, because he's in town..."

"Yes," Lee sounded stiffl, "he's probably expecting your call, Amanda."

"...and if I _do_ call, him Lee," Amanda added regretfully, "that would mean I wouldn't be able to go with you..._no_, not _go with you, _I didn't mean that , but, _accompany_ you to where we, that is _you_ are going..."

She was making it more uncomfortable.

"Yeah...sure..." he looked down and shuffled his feet. He looked like a little boy who didn't get the toy from the toy shop window as he tried to hide the disappointment when he looked back up at her, "Alright... I guess , I'll see you later then, okay?" he tried to make it sound casual.

Amanda's eyes looked desperate, "When?"

"When?" Lee looked questionably at her.

"Yes, when? When will I see you again, Lee?"

"I...don't know." Lee forced a slight smile, " maybe I could meet up with you later- in your mother's geranium bushes, perhaps."

Even his teasing could not lighten the mood. Just a few minutes earlier, everything had seemed so light and exciting at the thought of proceeding on with the case, but now everything was just so _awkward_.

She looked so angelic as she asked, "Will you wait for me, Lee?"

"Yes," Lee immediately answered, and then both he and Amanda looked stunned at his ambiguous response, wondering what it meant. He cleared his throat, "I mean, _no_..that is to say, I didn't mean..." he cleared his mind, "what was it that you asked again, Amanda?"

"Will you wait for me before you try and get the information from the detective?" Her eyes were pleading.

"I'm not sure I'll even talk with Cassie," admitted Lee, "Like I said, it's tricky. I may have to find another way to get the name of the original owner of that coffee table."

"I see."

Lee was ready to let at go at that, but he realized he needed to make things right.

"Amanda..I need to say something..."

"Hmm, Lee?" She held her breath.

Lee slightly blushed, "I don't know what just happened between us a few minutes earlier. Our conversation went...weird; even for us..."

Amanda looked relieved that they were talking about it.

"I know, I know, Lee," Amanda agreed, more relaxed now, "it _was_ weird! It's like that time at the mall when I opened the door for someone to go in first and she actually hadn't planned to go through that particular door. Embarrassing."

Lee had a slight grin.

"Is that all you've got, Amanda? " he challenged, "I remembered a time when I took an Agency refresher class and when I raised my hand to give the answer to the coordinates of a coded message, I realized my calculation wasn't even one of the multiple choice answers on the board!"

She laughed, "Oooh! One time I called the phone company about my billing statement and I ended the call with 'thank you for your help, ma'am' and it turned out to be a man!"

Lee shook his head, smiling.

"Almost as awkward as what just happened now, but not quite!"

Lee gave her a playful wink.

Amanda melted a little. The mood had lifted considerably.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad we talked it out, Lee," Amanda smiled, still leaning against the car door.

"Yeah."

Amanda didn't want to go, but reluctantly she said, "Well..."

Lee sucked in his breath, "You need to go, Amanda. He's waiting."

He reached towards her and Amanda held her breath tightly. For a split second,she believed Lee was going to grab her waist and pull her towards him like in her dream, and her heart started beating faster as her pulse raced.

But no; he had leaned over to open her car door. What had really surprised her about herself was that if he had made any type of move towards her, she wasn't sure she would have stopped him; and that thought scared her.

"Drive safely, hmm?" he said.

Giving him a hesitant smile. Amanda got in the driver's side seat of her station wagon and when he shut the door, her hand went up for small wave.

_And as her car drove away, what Amanda and Lee had failed to notice was the figure looking through the binoculars in a car across the street, observing their every move._

.

.

It was supposed to have been a romantic dinner for two.

She and Dean had just finished dining at the renown "1789" Restaurant, the quintessential DC dining experience. The place was located near the capitol, in a beautifully renovated Federal house. Inside, it had a relaxed country-inn elegance, decorated with American antiques including Limoges china, finished with a roaring fireplace.

But she didn't notice any of that. She just couldn't wait to get home. She practically popped out of seat after Dean had paid the bill.

They were now walking to the front door of Amanda's residence.

"I had a lovely time, Dean," Amanda was saying, as she got her keys out of her purse, "The dinner was superb. Thank you."

"I'm glad," Dean said. He leaned in to make his point, "but Amanda, aren't you going to ask me in?"

Amanda's hand had been shaking as she inserted the key into the lock. She just wanted to be alone with her private thoughts for the rest of the night. Yet, how could she say that to Dean?

"Amanda?" Dean's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry!" Amanda blushed "It's just...this being a school night and all...I need to get up early," she attempted an apology smile, "so much to do with the boys and work, you know; you understand, don't you?."

Dean's face darkened a bit.

"I'm not sure I do, Amanda."

It was the first time Dean had sounded so cold, and Amanda was surprised.

"What is it that you don't understand, Dean?" she asked.

Dean eyed her closely, "Let me ask you this.. is there something you need to tell me?"

Amanda was trying to think fast, as she felt sweat beads on her upper lip, "No, no, I don't think so...why?"

"It's just..." Dean admitted, "ever since you've taken that job of yours, Amanda, you've changed."

"That's to be expected, Dean," Amanda was getting defensive, "after all, I've grown and learned through my new position.."

"But isn't your _real_ job to make a nice home?" Dean questioned, " You can't do that if you're constantly out of the house! Maybe this job is too hard for you."

She scowled, "I can do a job _and_ take care of a household at the same time, Dean!"

Dean's expression didn't change.

"Now no need to be mad, Amanda," he calmly stated, talking to her as if she were a child.

Amanda pursed her lips.

"How can I not be at least a _little_ mad when you tell me my job is too hard for me?"

"Okay, so you want to work, I get it," Dean said evenly, "_but_ maybe you can find something... more suited to your talents. Like a file clerk, perhaps."

Amanda looked upset, "Can we drop this, please?"

Dean shrugged, "Fine by me."

He moved closer to her and Amanda wanted to feel something. She yearned for her pulse to be racing or her heart to be beating faster...but nothing. Funny she had never wished that before. But it changed, ever since she met...

She couldn't finish the thought. Or didn't want to.

"Amanda," Dean was so close to her face, "'I've missed the person I met a year ago. It's so different now between us."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Amanda stated, as she took a step backwards, her back completely up against the door, "but if you must know, I'm...I'm just not sure about us anymore..."

A concerned look crossed Dean's face, "Why? What has changed? I know it's hard with me being out of town often, but I have a career."

"Unlike me who has no career, I suppose," she murmured glumly.

Dean gave a tired sigh, "I'll check my schedule and call you tomorrow. We can talk then. Maybe you'll be more reasonable by then."

"I don't know, Dean..."

He reached out and rubbed her arm, "Think about us. Say you won't give up on us until we've talked. _Please?"_

Amanda forced a smile, "O-kay, I suppose."

"That's my girl."

He leaned in and touched his lips with hers. Amanda let the kiss linger on her lips longer than she wanted, hoping she would feel something. Instead, her mind was screaming for it to end.

When Dean separated from her, he had a satisfied look on his face, "We're good for each other, you know. You can see that, can't you, Amanda?"

Amanda was expressionless.

"I'm beginning to see it very well," she responded enigmatically.

.

Amanda walked into her house and shut the door, leaning her back against it. Closing her eyes for a bit, she sighed in relief that the dinner, the date, the talk with Dean was over.

She should be going upstairs, but she couldn't help herself. Walking over to the kitchen, she turned on the light to look out the large kitchen window. Looking out to the left then to the right, she peered out in wistful anticipation. Her hopes wilted. No sign of Lee. But why would he? She had already told him she had a date with Dean. Tired and disappointed, she trudged out of the kitchen, quietly turning off the lights.

And despite having a household of people upstairs, she felt utterly alone.

.

The next morning Amanda had an idea. After dropping the kids off to school, she headed immediately to the consignment store. Once inside, she looked about, Amanda noticed they had sold some items and had added some things in the store. Any other time, she would have loved to browse, but today she had a mission to accomplish.

Mrs. Clark looked up and instantly recognized Amanda, but she did not seem happy to see her.

"Good morning, Mrs. King," she coolly greeted her, "Are you dropping off more items from Liz _Traylor's _closet, perhaps?"

Obviously Mrs. Clark had not forgotten the Liz Taylor incident, so Amanda put on her perkiest smile.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Clark! "Amanda exclaimed, then looking contrite, "I truly am sorry about what happened the last time I was here."

Mrs. Clark looked indignant, 'I don't appreciate being snookered, Mrs. King."

"It was really more a misunderstanding, Mrs. Clark," Amanda explained as she now held out a wrapped plate, "Oh, and by the way, this morning I had baked some fresh oatmeal raisin cookies and I accidentally made way more than my family could eat, so I thought you might like a few..."

Amanda lifted the plastic wrap to reveal the cookies, still warm. The aroma filled the entire room. Mrs. Clark's whole face lit up.

"Wellll, " Mrs. Clark squealed, viewing the stash, "Aren't _you_ a dear?" she immediately picked one up and took a bite, "Mmmm..divine!."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Clark continued munching, "So why are you here?"

Amanda now put her plan to work, "Two weeks ago while window shopping, I had notice a lovely colonial coffee table your shop had displayed on the front window."

At the same time, Amanda pointed to where that Chinese vase still laid on the floor.

"Oh, _that_ table?" Mrs. Clark recalled, "Yes, I remembered that piece. Actually, that was purchased a few days ago, I'm afraid."

"What a shame!" Amanda looked sincere. She leaned in, "I had been very interested in purchasing it. I was hoping the buyer had other matching pieces. Could you give me the name and address of the original owner?"

Mrs. Clark looked surprised, "Why, Mrs. King! You of all people should know that we cannot divulge that type of information! We can't have customers harassing our buyers!"

"Yes, silly me," Amanda smiled, trying to think of another way to get the information.

"Is there anything else you need, Hun?" asked Mrs. Clark, preparing to end the conversation.

_Think, Amanda, think._

"Actually, yes," Amanda smiled, "Remember one of the items I had brought in last time was a pink hooded sweatshirt? You know what I'm talking about? The pink pullover with a hood?"

A look of recognition crossed Mrs. Clark's face.

"Uh, no, no, I can't seem to recall that one..." she obviously lied.

But Amanda pushed forward, "I'm sure you must. Please check your records, Mrs. Clark."

Then still holding the plate of cookies, Amanda now held it away, just enough so the clerk could not reach it.

Mrs. Clark looked longingly at the plate. Finally she reached down and retrieved a small file box from under the counter. Running her fingers through the file cards, she stopped when she found the one she wanted.

"Got it!" Mrs. Clark pulled a card out, and then sounded nervous, "but...the sweatshirt's gone."

"Gone?!" Amanda then hid the plate behind her back as Mrs. Clark now looked very distressed.

"Did I say_ gone_? I meant gone...in the back!" she corrected herself.

"Are you_ sure?_"

"Oh yes! We chose not to display that lovely top out here, although I _can't_ imagine _why_..." she tried to catch sight of the plate behind Amanda's back, "that particular top is so _delicious_...er,..._darling_..."

Amanda looked relieved, "The sweatshirt has a sentimental value to me."

That part was true. Amanda had worn that sweatshirt when she was kidnapped by bad guys and Lee had actually negotiated to get her back. It's not everyday one gets kidnapped and rescued by a spy! Oh, _that was a very good day indeed! _Now that she thought about it, she DID want that top back! She never thought kidnapping could bring forth such a wonderful memory.

That sweatshirt was more valuable to her than Fort Knox.

Amanda enticingly held out the plate again, "I would _really_ like that sweatshirt back, Mrs. Clark. _Really_."

Mrs. Clark hungrily licked her lips, "Of course, Dear. I'll get it out of the tra- uh, backroom." It was obvious she was going to say 'trash', but Amanda ignored the last part.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clark." Amanda remembered her manners.

"Not at all, Hun," Mrs. Clark responded, grabbing a third cookie before she left for the backroom.

Once Mrs. Clark was out of sight. Amanda put the plate down and quickly turned the file card box around. Fingering the 'table' index tab, she shuffled through the cards until she found the one that listed the owner of the colonial coffee table.

She heard footsteps approaching and Mrs. Clark's cheery voice through the curtains, "I've found it; it's right here!"

Quickly Amanda grabbed the card and slipped it into her pants pocket and then quickly picked up the plate again while at the same time trying to look normal, just as the curtain door was swiftly pulled apart.

Mrs. Clark appeared, with the pink sweatshirt in her hands, "Is this what you were looking for?"

Amanda gratefully exchanged the plate of cookies for the sweatshirt. Everyone was happy.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Clark," Amanda assured her, as she cuddled the top, "I got _exactly_ what I came for.".

.

.

_Please review-it will really brighten my day! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Amanda Joins In

Chapter 11

It was late afternoon and Amanda was busy getting dinner ready. Dotty was upstairs, helping the boys with their homework. It used to be that Amanda took comfort in cutting vegetables or braising meat, but now she often found herself wanting to rush through her cooking or house duties in order to get other things she needed to get done throughout the day. This especially was true in reference to Agency matters.

_I just need to organized my life better_, Amanda thought to herself as she finished cutting the last of the potatoes. Throwing away the rejected pieces, she was at the sink rinsing the cutting board, when Lee suddenly popped his head up from the outside bushes.

Although she jumped, this time she did not cry out in surprise.

Amanda looked covertly about before she opened the window to a grinning Lee. Despite her annoyance, she couldn't stop the joy in her heart at his unexpected appearance.

"_Lee! What are you doing here in the late afternoon?"_ Amanda asked in an aggravated whisper, "_Mother is upstairs with the boys and any one of them could come down here any second!"_

"So you're telling me this window is closed?" Lee teased, "I didn't realize you are keeping office hours now."

"Ha ha..." Amanda gave him the same chiding look she often gave the boys, "Okay, just make it quick.._"_

"Yeah, sure. I came over because I have a brilliant plan on how to get the owner's name of that coffee table that entails not talking to any detectives at all..."

Amanda needed to tell him that she already had that information,"Well, about that, Lee..."

"...hold on, Amanda," Lee put his hand out in a 'stop' gesture, "before you launch into one of your hour- long, unrelated explanations, I'll let you in on _my_ brilliant idea first, alright?"

_"But, Lee-"_

Lee seemed to not hear her protest, "You see, I originally was thinking of wheedling the information from Cassie by using my wit and charm..."

"_Better have a plan B then_," Amanda murmured under her breath.

Lee paused, annoyed at the interruption, "What?"

"Nothing," Amanda smiled fakingly sweet, as she decided to humor him, "please continue. I'm all ears."

Lee nodded knowingly, not hearing the sarcasm in her voice.

"So," Lee continued_,_ .. my new plan is that by using you as a distraction, I can break into the police files and..."

"_A-man-da!"_

Suddenly both of them could hear Dotty's voice loud and clear coming from another room of the house.

Lee looked frustrated, "Interrupted _again_? There has _got_ to be another way to communicate with you..how about next time we use two soup cans and a string?"

Amanda made a shooing motion,_ "Go! Just go!"_

Lee grunted and ducked down. Amanda then quickly turned around just as Dotty swung the door opened.

"Amanda, I need help with Philip's homework, " Dotty then asked, "do you know how to find the perimeter of a figure? I always get mixed up with between that and finding the area."

"The perimeter?" Amanda was trying to think while calming herself down at the same time, "You can find the perimeter, Mother, by adding together all the lengths of the sides of a figure."

"Oh, of course!" Dotty looked relieved.

Dotty's face then looked puzzled as she looked beyond Amanda's back.

"Amanda," she questioned," it's rather cool today, so why do you have the kitchen window open?"

Amanda had been leaning her back against the sink. She whipped her head left to look at the opened window and then back at her mother.

"_Wellll_, " Amanda trid to sound casual, "it's just that I thought the kitchen could do with some fresh air!"

"Nonsense!" Dotty insisted, as she stepped forward, "You're just letting the warmth escape! _Here,_ I'll just shut it for you."

Amanda tried to stop her.

"No, Mother, no...you don't need to shut-"

Dotty came over and shut the window.

"- the window..." Amanda meekly finished the phrase.

"There! Now isn't that better?" Dotty stated cheerfully.

However, while still looking outside, Dotty sucked in her breath.

"Oh m_yyy!,_ _Amanda_!" Looking away from the window, Dotty now faced Amanda with a startled look, "I don't _believe_ what I just saw!"

Amanda felt her knees get wobbly as panic set in.

"What? What is it, Mother?"

"I saw someone outside -_in our bushes_!_"_ Dotty stated, looking wide-eyed at what she witnessed outside. She tried to angle her body down at the bushes as Amanda felt her stress level shoot up.

"Noo...really? _Our _bushes?" Amanda acted shocked.

"Yes! Yes! Our bushes! Take a look outside!" she practically pushed Amanda's face up against the window, "...do you see him?" Dotty looked concerned, as Amanda pretended to scan the backyard. She saw no evidence of Lee, although she knew he was nearby.

"Uh, no, I don't see anyone, Mother."

"Well, I certainly didn't imagine it!"

Amanda nervously licked her lips.

"Could it have been the mailman, mother?" she suggested.

"The _mailman_? " Dotty obviously didn't take that seriously, "Of course not, Amanda! Why would Mr. Winchester be dropping off parcels in our _backyard_?! I would _hope _he could tell the difference between our mailbox and our birdhouse!"

"I heard he's far-sighted," Amanda suggested weakly, although her mother wasn't paying attention.

Dotty snapped her fingers , "I've got it! I know who it is out there!"

Amanda lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think you do, Mother."

"I bet it's Mrs. Kalinsky's annoying gardener!" Dotty announced.

"Hmmm," Amanda solemnly considered it before exclaiming, "it very well_ could_ be him, Mother!"

"Of _course_ it has to be him!" Dotty was convinced, " and you know what? I am going out there to give him a piece of my mind!"

"No! NO!" Amanda rushed over and blocked the door.

Dotty stood, with her hands on her waist, "Amanda!"

Amanda had calmed down by now, "There's no need to do that right this very minute, is there, Mother?"

But Dotty looked determined.

"Why _shouldn't _I confront him?" Dotty inquired, "You know, Amanda, I've never told you this, but I just saw that so-called_ gardener_ lurking around our garden yesterday...and don't look so surprise!...He was out there admiring our lemon tree!"

"Oh, Mother, that's pretty harmless isn't it?" Amanda reasoned, "Just looking at a tree? It's not like he going to steal it!"

_"No_," Dotty agreed, "but, he can easily steal some of the_ soil_ surrounding our tree!""

Amanda's eyes widened, "Mother...Nooo!"

"Really? And _why _would you say that_, _Amanda?" Dotty folded her arms.

"Be-cause..." Amanda had to think quickly, "because ...I know for a fact that Mrs. Kalinsky's gardener doesn't even... own a shovel!"

Dotty looked doubtful, "What kind of gardener doesn't have a shovel?"

"The saddest kind of gardener, Mother,"Amanda replied as she despondently dropped her head.

Dotty considered, "Maybe you should talk to him, Amanda -you seem to have a way with people."

"I certainly can, Mother."

"Then it's settled!" Dotty decided as she lifted a reminder index finger, "AND remember, Amanda, when you _do_ talk to him_, _you must _not_ go soft on him just because he doesn't have a shovel! That is of his own doing!"

"Won't go soft on the shovelless gardener, yes Mother," Amanda conceded.

Dotty, now satisfied, went back upstairs to help with the boys' homework. After she left, Amanda quickly opened the window again and looked out.

"Lee!" she whispered, "_Leeeee!_"

He suddenly popped up.

"I did a good job of keeping hidden, didn't I?" Lee grinned mischievously.

_"No, you did **not**,"_ Amanda disagreed, "as a matter of fact, Mother had mistaken you for the gardener!"

Lee's face fell.

"She mistook me for Mr. Takahashi?" Lee asked as Amanda looked at him incredulously.

"_Mr. Takahashi?"_ Amanda repeated, "Are you saying you even know the name of our _neighbor's_ gardener? Is there anyone you people _don't_ check up on?"

"It's our job to know, Amanda." Lee explained solemnly, " After all, it's a matter of-"

then he and Amanda finished the sentence in unison, "- NATIONAL SECURITY."

They stared at each other, surprised.

"_Never mind!"_ Amanda whispered, " anyway, you were talking about a great plan you had for getting the owner's name."

Lee looked proud, "Oh, yes. I do. It often takes an experienced field operator to think up...

Amanda impatiently cut him off, "Her name is May Wong."

Lee stopped mid-sentence and just looked at her, "_What_? Who the hell is May Wong?"

"The original owner of the coffee table," Amanda stated calmly, looking at him innocently. She then pulled out the index card from the front pocket of her jeans, "Here's her address and phone number, too."

Scowling, Lee took the card she handed him. read it, then looked back at her, "Amanda, how did you-"

Amanda smiled, "cookies."

Lee looked skeptical, "_cookies_?"

"Huh-huh" she nodded, "but not just any kind. It has to be _oatmeal raisin cookies!_"

Lee looked lost, "I don't-"

"Anything else you need from me, Lee?"

She was looking at him with that wide-eyed innocent look again. Lee wondered how was it that he had top spy experience with the entire Agency at his disposal, yet Amanda managed to get the needed information by using her oven mitts!

She was amazing at times.

"So what time are we going to check out this address?" Amanda asked.

But that still didn't make her a spy.

Lee shook his head adamantly, "Not _we_, Amanda; it's too dangerous."

Amanda sighed, "You use the word 'dangerous' like some people say 'hi'."

"_No_, Amanda; you're not going."

Amanda reached over and surprisingly snatched the index card away from Lee's hand.

"Hey!" Lee objected.

"What time are you picking me up tonight?" Amanda inquired, holding the card at a distance.

Lee drew out a frustrated breath as he forced the question out, "How does nine tonight sound?"

Amanda looked pleased.

.

.

It was twenty minutes after 9 pm.

With the full moon slightly veiled by light clouds, the night somehow seemed darker and more eerie than usual.

Lee drove his Porsche, with Amanda next to him, down Highway 66 until he reached Fairfax Street. The apartment unit where May Wong supposedly lived was a rather nondescript beige building, in a typical middle-class neighborhood on the outskirts of Arlington. He parked his car. Lee did not have a good feeling about this and thought maybe it was best Amanda didn't go with him.

"Stay here," Lee said as he started to get out.

"I am _not_ a dog that needs to listen to your commands!" Amanda stated.

"Not even if I give you a doggy biscuit?"

Amanda was not amused.

"Lee! You've agreed that I could come with you and that's what I am going to do!"

She had a point, so he didn't say anything when she opened her side of the car door.

Lee and Amanda tried to look natural as they strolled through the entrance of the building and down the corridor. At last they came to apartment 4B. They stood in front of the door at last and Lee put his balled hand up, ready to rap on the door. But Amanda grabbed onto that arm.

"_Lee, LOOK!_" Amanda whispered, pointing at the doorknob, "_The door is already slightly opened!"_

The hairs on the back of Lee's neck stood up, hinting that danger could be waiting for them inside. He brought his index finger up to his lips, then pulled out his gun from the inside of his jacket.

Pointing the muzzle up in the air, he insisted, "I'm going in, you stay here."

Amanda looked upset.

"You're being bossy again!"

"You say that like it's a _bad _thing!"

Amanda held steadfast, "You know I won't listen to you anyway!"

"But you really need to this time!" Lee pointedly said.

"Lee, " she explained, "the general rule of life is that you should listen to your parents, listen to your teacher, and listen to your boss, _but_ you do _not_ have to listen to a person who is_ illegally breaking into someone's residence!"_

"Is that so?" Lee couldn't help it. He was enjoying this, "and where did you read _that_?"

Amanda held her head up confidently, "If I remembered correctly, it was, _The Big Book of Spies."_

_Oh Amanda._

"Amanda, I'm serious now. If something goes down in there, I want to know that at least you're safely out here."

"But if you'll notice," Amanda noted, "_you're_ the only one with a gun and if you go in there and I stay out here, I won't have any protection."

"But we don't know what to expect inside," Lee reminded her.

"_Gun_, Lee; Gun. You're the only one with a _gun_," Amanda repeated herself as she pointed to the weapon.

She had another point there.

"Okay, " he relented, "you can follow me in. Just...just stay _close."_

"I will," she promised, wide-eyed.

Lee turned away from her to face the front door. Mentally counting to three, he then tentatively pushed opened the door. There was slight creaking sound as it slowly opened. At the doorway, Amanda went right up against Lee's back.

_"Lee, I'm scared!"_ she whispered to his back.

They past the living room and was now tiptoeing in the hallway of May Wong's apartment.

_"Amanda,"_ Lee said in a low tone, _"I'm scared too -scared you'll rip the back hem of my jacket, the way you're holding on so tight!. How about some breathing room, hmm?"_

Amanda reluctantly gave him more space.

_"Thanks," _Lee said as he now advised her_, "Now, take a deep calming breath and follow my movements. If I yell 'run', you turn and hightail out of here no matter what. You've got that?"_

"_What about you?"_ she asked.

"_Just promise me you'll do that."_

"_I won't go without you, Lee."_

He was touched, but gave her an aggravated look.

_"Amanda...we are not going to argue this point __**now**__!" _Lee's whispering sounded insistent, "_You will __**run **__when I tell you to run!"_

_"You're being bossy again, Lee!  
"This isn't bossy, Amanda...this is me telling you what to do!"_

_"Sssh!"_

_"YOU Shush!"_

They proceeded on.

After checking out the living room and finding nothing, Lee was now in front of the slightly opened door of the bedroom, his gun still held in front of him. Amanda stayed close behind him, looking away while latching onto the tail of his jacket, careful not to look beyond Lee's jacket.

Then without warning, he suddenly halted,, causing Amanda to crash into his back.

"_Damn._.." she heard Lee murmured under his breath.

_"Lee!_" she whispered urgently to his back, keeping her eyes focused on his jacket, "_You better be cussing because I crashed into you and not that you've spotted something icky."_

It seemed as though it took forever for Lee to respond.

_"Icky wins, Amanda."_

_._

_._

_Please review-I'd like to know what you think! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

Another One Found

Chapter 12

"_Is it safe to open my eyes yet, Lee_?" Amanda wanted to know, refusing to look as they entered May Wong's bedroom, "because it smells awful in here. Please tell me it's the smell of fear."

"You may feel that way if you see what I see," warned Lee, as she heard him put away the gun, "You may not want to look, Amanda."

"Oh, _Lee_, that is absolutely the _wrong_ thing to say to anyone," bemoaned Amanda, as she dropped her hand from her eyes, "everyone knows that once someone says _that,_ then the other person _has_ to look..."

Curiosity got the best of her and she stepped away from Lee. Now letting go of the tail of Lee's jacket, she attempted to look around him. And instantly regretted it.

There draped across the sofa was apparently the petite body of May Wong. Her mouth had been duct taped shut, with a rope tightly pulled around her neck, with her eyes staring past them into the dark abyss. Lee blocked the morbid scene with his body, a concern look on his face.

"Amanda, stop looking. It's over. There's nothing we can do to help her. You going to be okay?"

Amanda morosely looked away from the dead victim, and took a quick glance around the apartment, "You know what I think, Lee?"

"What's that?"

"This room would be rather small for a three-piece furniture set, wouldn't it?"

_Furniture set?_ Lee was surprised that Amanda brought up such a random comment. Perhaps the shock of the killing was affecting her more than he thought it would.

"Amanda, we should go..."

"Not until you've notice the furniture, Lee!" Amanda insisted, as Lee looked at her in puzzlement, "Look around you!"

He looked. One long sofa and a short love seat that matched was all he saw.

"Yeah, and?"

"..._and_," Amanda commented, "there are two sofas here,_ only._"

Amanda waited, knowing Lee would make some type of remark about her not making sense, like he usually did.

"You know, Amanda, you're like Goldilocks."

Now Lee was being the cryptic one.

_"What?"_ Amanda questioned.

"Sometimes you explain too little and most times you explain too much. But this time, you've explained just right. I actually understood you this time."

Amanda looked wide-eyed and pleased, "Really? I made perfect sense to you?"

Lee nodded, "Yes, and that's what _really_ scares me. I figure what you're saying is that we have two sofas but no coffee table, right? "

"Exactly!" Amanda looked pleased, "It verifies that May Wong was the original owner of that coffee table -_the table that got people killed,"_ she whispered emphatically the last part as she silently pointed to the latest victim.

Lee stared down at the dead body, too. To be murdered because of a coffee table, he shook his head. Such a waste.

"My gosh," Amanda suddenly realized, "I've dealt with more deaths these last few days than a mortician."

Lee looked over with concern at Amanda and saw she was as white as a sheet. It was true what she had stated. A suburban housewife with two small boys should not be exposed to all these murders. The protective side of him came out again. It was his fault for bringing her into the cold, hard, bad side of the world. He needed to get her out of here, and fast.

"Let's go, Amanda." he held onto her arm to give her a slight nudge away from the body.

"But, Lee,_ wait.._." began Amanda, "are we...are we going to leave her ...like this?"

"Don't worry, I'll make a call to the detectives from my car phone. It's a police matter now, and they're be able to take care of this body... properly. Right now, I just want to get you out of here."

He held on to the side of her arms and led her away. They left the morbid scene exactly as they had found it. It felt good to be out in the fresh air. Lee had parked a block away on Fairfax Street. From the security of his car, he made the call. Ten minutes later they watched three police cars rush past them, sirens on full blast.

From the driver's side, Lee turned and watched Amanda's profile. She stared straight out, not saying a word. It seemed like forever before she turned to face him.

"You're taking me home now, aren't you?" her eyes seemed filled with sadness.

Lee did not want to leave her like this.

"I have an idea," he said, as he turned on the engine of his car and made a U-turn.

The streets were pretty empty, although there were cars parked up and down the street.

_Unfortunately, one of those parked vehicles was an ominous black car._

.

_From the front windshield of his car, the killer watched the Porsche drive past him, his gaze on them the entire time. He had been so thorough with the killings; the police were stumped. With no other clues, the police would have eventually considered these murders unsolvable and filed them away._

_But those two kept making the connections to his deeds._

_It didn't take long for him to find out the names Lee Stetson and Amanda King. Those two could spell trouble. At first he didn't think they would be very much a threat, but every place he had made a killing, they would eventually appear there, too. They were getting too close. He reached down and put on his black leather gloves before turning on his car._

_His information about Stetson was sketchy, but it seemed that the guy was involved in some kind of covert operation. Not that it mattered, the murderer smiled evilly to himself; he could handle Stetson. But first he would make sure Stetson suffered And what better way to do that than to let him watch the King woman being killed?_

.

.

Lee had decided to drive them to the local coffee shop, hoping the respite from the violence would settle Amanda's nerves.

They sat in a booth and had planned on ordering two cups of coffee. Funny, Lee thought, he had wined and dined in the most luxurious places, but never spent any quality time in the intimacy of a round booth with Amanda.

And he felt nervous about that.

But that was ridiculous. This was not a social date. It was agent and trainee discussing a case. Still, it was nice, just being away from the chaos of real life. They actually looked like two regular people enjoying coffee at a everyday diner.

The waitress came over, took their order and left.

"Do you think the police found the body yet?" Amanda asked him, watching him solemnly.

"Being that we heard sirens, I guess in all likelihood, yes," Lee stated, "Not that it matters for us anyway. It's over, as far as we'll concerned."

"What do you mean?" Amanda questioned him.

"Earlier I had done some checking up on this latest victim, May Wong. She was an insurance agent-had the same job her entire career. She was definitely not part of The Agency."

For the first time, Amanda looked confused, "Lee, what are you saying? That her murder and therefore all three murders had nothing to do with Agency business?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, Amanda," Lee stated solemnly, "Whatever this coffee table had to do with this murders, the victims were not all related to being ex-employees. Therefore, this matter no longer concerns us. It's no longer Agency business."

"So, that's it?" Amanda asked, "we're not investigating any further?"

Her eyes were large and beautifully shaped. Sometimes Lee felt mesmerized by them, especially when they sparkled. But right now, they were looking at him with uncertainty.

"Yes. This really is now a police matter, "Lee stated, "I plan to call Cassie later to give her what information we have and let the two detectives solve these murders At least the true identities of Tony Montella and Carolyn McMurray being in the spy business will be buried along with their bodies."

He sounded grim.

Amanda looked evenly at Lee, "I don't think that will happen."

Lee looked confused, "What won't happen?"

"I don't think you can let this go. Hand off these murders. That's not you."

Lee looked away and smiled to himself. Oh, Amanda knew him so well.

"You're probably right that, Amanda; I don't like the idea of quitting," Lee said, "I've learned very early in life that if I quit even _once_, it will become a habit, so I've convinced myself _never_ to quit!"

"You've learned that early in life?" Amanda's eyes turned very soft, "That's quite a number someone did on you as a young boy. Whoever taught you that, Lee?"

Lee suddenly realized he had revealed too much of himself.

"Oh, just some dumb lesson I learned as a youth; forget I said anything." He looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

There he goes, revealing something personal to Amanda again. She didn't need to know about how hard it was being raised by his tough, military uncle. And he shouldn't have mentioned it. Seems he was always telling her more than he had ever told to anyone else. It had to stop.

Maybe having coffee with her _wasn't_ a good idea.

The waitress came over to refill, the brew smelled divine, and as she filled each cup, Lee and Amanda exchanged glances. But what passed between them was something more. For the first time Lee felt a closeness to someone. And it absolutely scared him.

Amanda had become entranced with the greenness of his eyes. Common sense told her Lee Stetson was not the man for her, but nevertheless she felt herself thinking about him more and more. She sat up straighter and concentrated on their conversation instead.

"Lee, you never did ask me how _**I**_ felt about quitting this investigation," Amanda commented. once the waitress left.

A small grunt came from Lee, "I think I already know what you'll say, Amanda. You're not ready to give up this; you're not a quitter, either, are you?"

"Well," Amanda reasoned, "I think we should keep talking about it until something clicks. Like my mother said, _'it's often the last key in the bunch that opens the lock'."_

"Your mother said that?" questioned Lee, "I never thought your mother was so analytically deep."

Amanda's did her familiar head jerk to one side, "Well, not quite. She was often frustrated when she couldn't find the right key to get inside the lock of our front door."

Lee laughed, which lightened the situation. Maybe they _could_ solve these murders instead of the police.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to discuss it," he decided " So let's see if we can put the facts in chronological order...In the beginning, May Wong donated a coffee table to a consignment store..."

"...and she wanted to do that because she had moved from a larger place to a smaller place, " Amanda added.

Lee looked confused, "What? Where did you get _that_ information from?"

"I'm just using logic, Lee," Amanda explained, "-because now she lives in an apartment, so...I assume she thought it was a good idea to downsize and that's why she needed to get rid of the table..."

"Amanda, is all this backstory necessary?" Lee asked.

"Details, Lee, " Amanda said, "We need to use_ all_ the keys, remember?"

"Yes but let's not complicate matters..."

"Haven't you've ever seen any detective shows on TV, Lee?" questioned Amanda, "You can learn from them. Like for instance, _Columbo. _He always finds and follows the clues that will lead him to the solution. He goes step by step. No clue was too unimportant."

Lee could only shake his head.

"Okay, okay, in the future I'll watch more TV to learn how _real_ murder investigations work. A_nyway..._Tony Montella, the store owner, was killed for the record of that transaction. The killer then finds buyer, Carolyn McMurray..."

"...who was eventually murdered for information about the coffee table." Amanda finished, "but the killer evidently didn't get the information from her because her place had been ransacked in anger."

"You're right, but we are back to where we started," said Lee, frustrated that nothing new came out of the discussion, " why all these vicious murders for a coffee table?" Lee asked to himself, just as the waitress brought over the check. After she left, he added as an afterthought, "Damn! If only we knew what was hidden in that coffee table!"

He could feel the start of a headache as he rubbed his forehead.

"I know how we can find out," Amanda stated quietly.

He stopped to look up to face her again. His stunned expressed seemed to be mixed with a bit of trepidation, "Oh, you think you know how, do you?"

"Yes,, " Amanda's eyes danced with excitement, "You see, my common sense tells me that the killer is obviously connected to May Wong, the original owner of the coffee table. Whatever was in that drawer was put in there when May Wong possessed the table. It had nothing to do with the other victims."

Lee gave a _'not bad'_ expression, "Makes sense...and?"

"_And..."_ Amanda paused for dramatic effect, "I have a feeling her _boyfriend _knows the secret contents of that table."

Lee looked unsure, "Isn't that a leap, Amanda? To assume May Wong had a boyfriend?"

"Not really, because, before we left her apartment," Amanda began in her usual low-toned _this is a secret_ voice, "I had looked over at the coat rack and I noticed a beanie cap _and_ a jacket hanging there that looked like a man's. And I said to myself, "One manly item _might_ belong to her, but _two_ masculine items? " It had to belong to a male. Now it couldn't be a husband, because there were no other masculine items around the apartment. Only a boyfriend would leave a scant amount of items at his girlfriend's place."

"Why didn't you say that earlier, Amanda?" Lee asked, "We could have searched her apartment for more clues regarding a boyfriend!"

"I tried to, but YOU were so insistent on leaving, practically pushing me out the door!" Amanda stated..

Lee sighed. Why does he always seem on the losing side of their discussions?

"Yeah, okay, so I was a bit impatient," he admitted.

"A _bit_?" Amanda questioned.

"I get your point. I'm impatient," Lee defended himself, "but it's because I don't have all day to deal with something!"

"How can you not have all day?" Amanda inquired, "Everyone has all day!"

Lee gave Amanda a double take and saw she was stifling a smile and it made him smile. She really knew how to put him in a good mood. And though at times she tried his patience with her ramblings, he couldn't help admiring her thought process.

"You may be right about that, Amanda," Lee conceded, his tone light, "and you know what else? Come to think of it, I do believe that in one way, you are like that TV character Columbo."

Amanda tilted her head, " I hope it's not that you think I wear rumpled clothing."

"Not quite, " he stated, enjoying their talk, "it's that the killer always underestimated him, too."

Amanda looked quite pleased.

.

.

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

A Late Visit

Chapter 13

Lee had meant to take Amanda to the diner to ease her fears over what had occurred these last few days, but instead, Amanda had managed to make _him_ feel better.

"So what happens now?" Amanda asked as they sat in the booth.

"I think it's time we find out more about that boyfriend of May Wong."

"Good. I'll go with you," Amanda said eagerly.

"No, Amanda, I think I can do more on my own," Lee insisted, "besides, I've kept you out long enough and it's getting rather late."

Amanda looked at her watch, "Oh my! I hadn't realized the time! Lee, I have to pick up the boys, and then there's the meeting with-"

Lee nodded knowingly, "You don't need to explain, Amanda. You've been helpful enough. Come on, let's go."

He slid out of the booth and held out his hand. Amanda grasped it as he helped her to stand. But surprisingly he did not let go. Her hand felt so soft and feminine in comparison to his. For a moment he looked at her as not a fellow agent, but as a woman.

"Lee?"

"Hmmm?"

"My hand," she gestured, "are you ready to let go of it yet?"

Lee quickly pulled away, "Sorry."

She looked around the diner, trying to smile casually at any patrons who happen to look their way. Lee couldn't meet her eyes, either. When their hands had initially made contact, for a second, he felt something. And whatever it was, it felt good. But he immediately pushed that thought away.

"I'll take you home," he said, trying hard to make his voice sound smooth and controlled.

But it came off sounding regretful instead.

.

After Lee dropped her off, he had intended on driving home in his Porsche. He liked shifting its gears, hearing the sound of the revving engine and zigzagging through the lanes.

His mind drifted to images of Amanda. He really did not know how to categorize her and that was why she left him feeling so unsettled every time he saw her. Everything about her made him react, which was not a good thing when one is a top agent.

So he better keep his mind on business.

Stopping at the red light, Lee tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. He'd sure like to know more about this boyfriend and whether or not he was involved with the murders and the contents of that table drawer. When the light turned green, Lee shifted gears again and turned his Porsche around quickly, making a U-turn.

It's time he solved that mystery.

.

It was now late in the evening.

Amanda had dried the last of the dinner plates. She hadn't heard from Lee all night. Constantly looking out the window, she tried to catch a glimpse of some rustling bushes, of any kind of movement, but the night remained dark and silent. Putting the last dish in the cupboard, she sighed and thought maybe it was for the better as she went upstairs. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and curl up to read a good book.

Two hours later, she had a lit candle on her nightstand. It provided a quiet light with an air of romanticism as she became involved reading her Victoria Greenwich book:

_It was the middle of the night. Descending the grand staircase of her home, Victoria Greenwich held the candle high, slightly startled as the tiny flame cast eerie shadows on the gilded walls. The large house, always so busy and bustling in the daytime, resembled a deserted museum at night._

_The unidentified noise had come from the library den._

_Uneasily she tiptoed into the half-darkened room and lifted the candle even higher for a better view. She gasped._ _Her mysterious neighbor was seated comfortably in one of her deep leather armchairs, his long legs stretched before him. He always seemed to appear at the most unusual times. When she got over her initial fright, she couldn't help thinking how devastatingly handsome he looked. He wore a perfectly tailored white shirt, cravat and waistcoat that displayed the power of his tall, well-toned body._

_It was hard to concentrate when he intently watched her, but she had to remind herself that he was here, uninvited._

_"Sir, why are your present here in my house?" she questioned rather brusquely._

_Instead of looking offended, he slowly rose to his feet and approached her. He loomed wordlessly over her. Air left her lungs when he reached out and took the candle from her hand and set it down on a nearby table._

_"I will leave," he announced, "when I get what I came for."_

_Victoria would not be intimidated._

_"And what is that?" she stiffly held her head up high._

_"A kiss from your lips."_

_Her heart seemed to jerk violently._

_Clumsy with astonishment, she took a step backwards at his boldness, "I know of your reputation, my lord. And I refuse to be counted as one of your many conquests!"_

_Although she didn't look directly at him, she stood firm in her conviction._

_His eyes gleamed in the semi-dark room as he came even closer to her. Placing his hand under her chin, he forced her to look into his riveting eyes, "That is where you are wrong, dear lady. I count you as the first...at least in my heart."_

_Her breath caught at his surprisingly sweet words. Encouraged by her absorbed look at him, he reached out and urged her hips against his. Though her eyes challenged his, she did not move away__._

_Which told him everything he needed to know._

_His head lowered swiftly before she could protest. He took her mouth and as the kiss deepened, she felt herself moan with pleasure despite herself. He kissed her with a passionate expertise that sent every rational thought scattering. When at last they separated, her eyes were still closed, so enthralled was she with the sensual sensations his kiss had elicited._

_Then she slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head left, and then right, her anticipation turned to one of disappointment. _

_He was gone._

.

"Amanda..." a male's voice could be heard in her room, "Hel_-lo..._ Amanda?"

Amanda gasped at hearing a masculine voice in her bedroom. Hurriedly she reached for her flashlight on the nightstand. Instantly a ray of light shined in Lee's eyes and he squinted and blocked the light with his hands as he turned his head away.

"Amanda! Shut that damn thing off!"

"That's not the friendliest sentence I've ever heard!" Amanda said as she then turned the flashlight off.

The room was once again enveloped in mostly darkness, except for the light from her flickering candle. Her eyes became round with surprise as she watched Lee's tall form silhouetted against her window. Her _bedroom_ window.

"Lee! What are you doing in my room?!"

She watched Lee as Lee approached her. With each step he took, her insides began to quiver. Not from fear, but...because it was Lee. He now stood in front of her.

I was going to ask if you minded the interruption, Amanda, but I see that you do."

Uninvited, Lee cautiously sat at the edge, the very edge of her bed. To keep her from getting further upset, he made sure he was at a very safe distance. She couldn't be sure, but she imagined that he was rather enjoying this unconventional meeting.

Amanda folded her arms stubbornly, as she sent a scowl his way, "You act as if you've done this many times before, Lee. I'm sure your lady friends have certainly enjoyed a late night visit like this!"

He leaned in closer, although he still kept a respectful distance, "That's where you're wrong, Amanda. You are the first."

Her eyes went wide upon hearing the words she had just read. At the same time, it also sent shivers up her spine. To counter her strong reactions, Amanda pulled the covers up higher in front of her, although she was already wearing a conservative, high necked nightgown.

"Just to make it clear, Lee; this way of visiting me is off limits..."

Lee looked amused, "Oh?"

"Yes, definitely," Amanda re-iterated, "_way_ off limits. Backyard, yes; Bedroom, no."

Lee placed his hand on her arm to reassure her, "Don't worry; you're safe with me, Amanda, I promise."

_SLAP_!

She whacked his hand.

"Oww!" he exclaimed, pulling it back and staring at it, as if it had betrayed him. He then looked back accusingly at her, "A-man-da!"

"Backyard, next time," she reminded him.

Lee was beginning to think this was not a good idea _at all._

He stood up, "Alright, you win. I just thought you would want to hear the interesting information I found out regarding the boyfriend. And also about what was hidden in the drawer of the table. But never mind, I guess it will have to wait until I see you in the backyard, whenever that may be. Good-night, Amanda."

Now turned away from Amanda, his mouth formed into a smirk.

He knew he had her.

Sure enough, in the darkness, he heard Amanda desperately call out, "Lee, _wait_!"

As expected, Amanda's curiosity would not let him leave. He turned back at her with an innocent look.

"Why, whatever is it, Amanda?" he asked, a bit too politely.

"Tell me what you've found out!"

"But," Lee gestured towards the window, "I was just on my way out..."

Amanda knew he was enjoying this far too much, yet, she still couldn't let him leave.

_"Please_, Lee! STAY!"

He liked this, "Only upon your insistence, Amanda!"

He sat down, again, at the edge of her bed. Amanda made it a point to reach over and grab her pillow this time, She held it up in front of herself, using it as an added barrier between them. It was hard for Lee not to grin at Amanda's modesty.

"Okay, now tell me!" Amanda leaned forward, which contradicted her action of protecting herself with the covers and pillow, "what did you find out about the boyfriend and the table, Lee?"

With Amanda closer to him, Lee's eyes traveled downward from her eyes to her neck, For some reason, he became mesmerized by the small satin bow high on the throat of Amanda's nightgown. He wondered what it would be like to untie it to reveal her neck.

_Really?_ Lee thought; he was aroused by the thought of ...a _neck? _Obviously he been without female company for too long.

He forced his eyes off of her bowtie. And their gazes locked. She was making a searing impact on him. The candle flickering on the nightstand only added to the intimacy of the night.

"Lee?" Amanda swallowed, "About the boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah... turns out his name is Richard Ryland," Lee's voice was unsteady, "...and he has a police record a mile long..."

As they were now talking about the case, she slowly lowered her guard by letting the barriers of the pillow and bedcovers drop.

"So he's not a good guy?" Amanda asked, her eyes never blinking.

"No, he's not, Amanda."

"Go on," she insisted, the light from the candle softening the contours of her face.

Lee took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

"He's a scumbag, Amanda," said Lee, "Richard Ryland was a jewelry thief with a long history of jumping diamond merchants. Seven years ago, he was arrested for beating a jeweler and nabbing the guy's merchandise. He was sent to prison, but the bag of diamonds was never recovered. It was estimated to be valued at one million dollars. He was just released three weeks ago. My guess is that before he was arrested, he had hidden the diamonds in May Wong's coffee table, presumably without her knowledge."

"Ooooo, Lee," Amanda surmised, "so you're saying May Wong had no idea she had a million dollars worth of diamonds in her coffee table when she gave it away to sell to the consignment shop?"

"Probably not," Lee agreed, "And you can imagine how angry Richard became when he got out of prison, looked up his girlfriend and found his diamonds gone!"

"I can understand him being upset, but it was awfully gruesome what he did to his girlfriend," Amanda was shaking her head, "He was vicious."

"You can never tell what goes on in the head of a criminal, " Lee shrugged.

Amanda acknowledged "Do you think he has the diamonds in his possession now?"

"Hard to say, since no one can locate him. _YET._"

Amanda lifted one eyebrow at the way he said _yet_.

"Sounds like you might have a clue as to where he might be."

Lee didn't deny it, "Just like you, I have my ways."

Amanda smiled in the darkness, "You're going after this Ryland guy, aren't you?"

"He did murder two of our agents, Amanda," Lee said, "so I think he should get what's coming to him."

Amanda nodded in agreement, "and...how do you plan to find him?"

"Earlier today, I had Francine check up on Richard Ryland," Lee explained, " I figured if Ryland has the diamonds then he'd want to get rid of them quickly. Francine was able to get the name and address of the middleman, his Fence, so to speak. That guy goes by the name of 'Slaughterhouse'."

"Really? The guy has the word _slaughter _in his name?" Amanda repeated, "Why do bad guys always have to have such rough sounding names?"

"I guess because the names 'Fluffy' and 'Pink' were taken." Lee stated dryly, "anyway, I plan to check it out..."

"Good idea. Then I should-" began Amanda.

"...alone," Lee finished, "I'm going to face Ryland alone. It's too dangerous for you, Amanda."

Amanda looked exasperated, "Lee, didn't I read somewhere in my training manual that an agent should always have backup?"

"I have my backup, Amanda," Lee responded, as he pointed to his gun.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "_too stubborn and independent for his own good,"_ she murmured under her breath.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," Amanda knew it would be useless to argue as she gave a concerned look, "Just be careful, Lee. You always make me worry."

He stared at her in surprise, once again touched that she cared so much. Her face looked so luminous in the candlelight. Emotions tumbled inside of Lee as he watched her.

The flickering candle was the only sound heard in the stillness of the night until Lee spoke out her name.

"Amanda..."

The velvety rasp of his voice as he said her name made her melt inside. The room had become very warm. She witnessed the tiny twitch of his jawline that he often did when he felt uncomfortable. She was mesmerized and didn't move when he reached up and push back a strand of hair that had fallen slightly on her face. For a memorable second she felt the warmth of his hand on her face and it left her feeling breathless.

.

.

.

_Please review_

(A/N: _If I remembered correctly, Lee did visit Amanda once up in her room. I don't know which season and episode that was. So here is my version of the first time he did it. If it contradicts that original scene, I apologize)_

_Also, thanks for all the reviews (my heroes!) , including the anonymous ones. (You are the unsung heroes!) _


	14. Chapter 14

Taking Action

Chapter 14

Up in her bedroom, Amanda's face was only inches from his. The inviting way she was looking at him made him uncomfortable. If he would slightly lean in, would she also lean in? Maybe not when he had first arrived, but the situation had changed, it seemed.

Shaking with nerves, he balled his hand into a fist and forced himself to think logically.

He had accomplished what he set out to do, which was to update Amanda. Now that he thought about it, he wondered why he and Billy got Amanda involved in this sordid mess to begin with. Of course, it had started to be a simple job, like they always were, but it never turned out that way.

Looking at her now, he saw the covers and pillow was no longer separating them. Slowly his hand reached over and he brought the covers up once more to modestly cover her.

"Lee?" her eyes were inquiring, not sure she was getting the right message.

"It's chilly, Amanda," he said gently.

"I- I wasn't actually feeling cold, Lee," she stated evenly.

"I know, Amanda. But it's better this way."

Lee took a deep breath in. He knew being with her this way was becoming far too tempting for him.

"So now that we've covered the weather, " he tried to smooth everything over with a light smile, "maybe I should go..."

And forced himself to stand.

Amanda could not hide her disappointment, "You're leaving?"

Lee was slightly surprised at her reaction being that ten minutes ago she hadn't even wanted him upstairs. However, it was best he not bring that point up.

"Amanda, it's one in the morning."

"I don't remember you _ever_ being aware of the time before," she pointed out.

So she _did_ want him to stay. And he wanted to. But he had already convinced himself that it was best this way. She already had someone and he had a career, a different lifestyle, and...and it could never be. And unlike other women, he couldn't just callously walk away from her afterwards. He knew it would affect her. Walking up to the window, he smiled, determined to keep his departure light.

"I guess I'll have to go out the way I came in," he casually announced as he pointed to the window, "Wish me luck."

"You need luck climbing down my trellis?" Amanda questioned, a hint of surprise in her eyes.

"No, I need luck driving away from your street, " he teased, "After all, Amanda, you live in a pretty rough neighborhood."

Amanda gave one of her dazzling smiles, enjoying his jesting once again, "_Really_, Lee, and just how rough _is_ my neighborhood?"

Lee was glad his last image of her tonight would be a smile.

"I just saw someone stealing hubcabs from a car," he claimed sardonically as he pointed out the window, "...and the car was still moving!"

Amanda gave a sweet, short laugh, "Hah! That certainly _is_ a rough neighborhood, Lee!"

Then with a wink, Lee was gone, and she like Lady Victoria, looked forward to her next meeting with the man of mystery.

.

The supposed hideout of Richard Ryland was located on the northside of Richmond, considered one of the roughest areas in the state. Lee drove down the backway of Chamberlayne Avenue which was very narrow, little more than an alley.

He and Amanda had been joking last night that she had lived in a rough neighborhood, but this was the real thing. The lack of street lights made the seemingly crime-ridden area perfect for muggers and burglars. Lee jokingly thought that when residents shut their windows, they would, in all likelihood, hurt somebody's fingers.

At least he was smart enough to come here alone without Amanda.

Walking softly to the door of the hideaway, Lee tried the knob. It was unlocked, another bad sign. Opening the door slowly he crept in. The entry way led to a hallway, and as Lee walked down it with the nuzzle of his gun pointed to the ceiling, he didn't notice a small side table on the entry way and bumped into it, almost sending some car keys and mailings to the floor.

For a second, Lee froze, his ears attuned to any sounds in the house. Nothing. But the closer he got to the living room, the closer he felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew exactly what he would find because even before he turned the corner, he recognized the smell of death. The only question was, whose body would it be.

Keeping his back against the entryway, Lee burst into the living room his gun in ready-to-shoot position.

But he wouldn't be needing his gun.

Dead on the floor was a stocky man with a thick neck and a buzz cut. Probably Richard Ryland. Lee bent down to examine the body. There was one gunshot wound straight to the heart. Death must have been instantaneous.

Standing up, Lee looked around the living room. Despite Richard Ryland's appearance, he obviously kept a neat place. Every knick knack was in its place, bookcases dusted and tables cleared of items. Something about it seemed strange, though. It was almost as if it were _too_ neat.

Lee then moved into the bedroom; it was the complete opposite.

The room was a mess. Not a mess as in someone ransacked it. A mess as in someone is messy. Every flat surface was covered with papers, tossed clothes, boxes and just stuff. Why would the bedroom be such a disaster when the living room was uncluttered and organized like a museum?

There could only be one explanation.

Whoever killed Ryland had purposely cleaned up the living room, maybe to destroy evidence of his presence. Keeping his gun cocked, Lee continued his search of the bedroom. He found a pair of binoculars in the pile of mess. So Ryland had been the one spying on Lee when he was at the consignment store. Lee continued his search. At last he was in front of the closet and cautiously opened it.

_A fist immediately popped out from the closet_, aiming right for Lee's nose.

But Lee's quick spy reflexes saved him.

He darted his body to one side, looking like a human windshield wiper. Then grabbing the hidden man's arm, Lee jerked the ski-masked suspect out of the closet. They struggled and the bad guy tried for another punch but Lee managed to block the hit by grabbing onto the fist. Then Lee connected with a knife-hand strike to the man's neck.

The bad guy backed off, woozily. Then when Lee came forward to finish off the fight, the bad guy turned behind him, took hold of a lamp and threw it in Lee's direction. As expected, Lee ducked in plenty of time.

And then Lee went into attack mode. He connected with a fist punch to the solar plexus, followed by a palm strike directly to the nose. A sharp crack was heard and blood flowed from the bad guy's nose.

"Yeeooow!" he yelped, obviously in pain, as he fell to the ground on his back, "You broke my nose!"

"That's too bad, Creep," Lee threatened, as he stood over him, "because when I get through with you, your nose will be the _best _feeling part of you."

Lee then bent down and roughly threw off the ski mask . He then sucked in his breath when he recognized the intruder. Sitting there on the floor was Officer Williams, the policeman whom detective Ed Horton had been conversing with when he, Cassie, and Amanda were at victim's Carolyn MacMurray's house.

"Williams!" Lee yelled accusingly,"You better start talking!"

Officer Williams glared up at Lee, "Go to hell!" His voice sounded nasally.

"Wrong answer, Pal," Lee responded. He reached down and gripped the broken nose with two fingers. Officer Williams' eyes bulged out.

"Last chance and then I start twisting, " Lee was showing he wasn't fooling around, "What do you have to do with the death of Tony Montella, Carolyn MacMurray and May Wong?"

"OW! Stop! I'll...talk!" Williams slurred, obviously in agony yet desperate. When Lee released his hold, Williams held protectively on to his nose, "I ..Oooo...swear, **_I_** didn't... kill them!"

"If not you, then who?" Lee asked impatiently.

Williams was delicately touching his nose, "T-try Ed Horton."

"Horton?!" Lee questioned, "Detective Horton, Cassie's partner?"

Williams nodded, "H-he was...original detective on... Ryland rob-bery case," he admitted, as he gently rubbed his nose.

Lee's face turned red.

"So Horton killed three innocent _people_?" Lee's anger was apparent, "Tell me, Pal, IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED?"

Williams was still having problem breathing, although the initial pain had eased, "N-no, Ryland...killed them all. But Horton got to Ryland...Horton has...diamonds."

"Well, he won't for long!" threatened Lee.

Williams seemed to be breathing through his mouth now

"You ...should...ack!" Williams cringed from the pain, "... worry about..your own partner..."

_Amanda!_

A singular image exploded in his mind that made him sick to his stomach: It wasn't Ryland that had been watching them through the binoculars that first day in the alley of the consignment store;_ it had been Horton!_

Lee looked enraged at Williams, " Are you saying Horton is going after Amanda?"

"Urgh..."

William was too caught up in his own worries as he flinched as his own blood was everywhere. But Lee needed an answer. Callously he reached out and gave Williams' nose a tight squeeze. Small bones grated against one another. Williams screamed and buckled in sheer terror and pain.

"Yeoooww!"

"Answer me quick, Pal!" warned Lee, holding on tight to William's nose, "Where would Horton take Amanda?"

"Ow...OW...okay!" Williams was hurting, "...His...p-place...maybe..."

Williams could barely breathe through any orifice when Lee finally released his nose. But Lee didn't care about William's suffering. Lee's entire focus was on getting to Amanda before it was too late. In the meantime, there were the sounds of sirens, but Lee was not even aware of them.

He was too busy thinking about what he was going to do to Horton once he found him.

.

.

"Amanda, tell me you're not seriously considering doing that..." Dotty said as they stood together in the kitchen fixing tonight's pot roast with potatoes, carrots and asparagus. Amanda was seasoning the meat while Dotty was cutting the vegetables.

" I am, Mother!" Amanda tried to sound as decisive as she could.

Dotty stopped her chopping to look at her daughter, whom she thought was usually so level headed.

"I can't believe you're breaking up with Dean...why?"

Amanda was now rubbing the garlic all over the meat, "Mother, It's just..." she tried to keep her voice steady, "...it's just that it's _time_. Dean has been a wonderful_ companion_ for me..but...he just wasn't right for _me._"

"Amanda," Dotty's chopping movements now seemed more forceful, "I could understand if Dean had a drinking problem or liked to gamble, but he has no vices. You know how rare that is these days?"

"Yes, Mother, I am well aware of that," Amanda stated, now beginning to surround the meat with vegetables, "but I don't think he's the one."

"Oh, here we go again, wishing for _Mr. Knight in Shining Armor_ again," Dotty raised her knife in frustration, "Amanda, do you honestly think that one day, out of the blue, Mr. Wonderful will show up?"

Amanda paused.

"It could happen that way, Mother," Amanda looked directly at her mother, "Who knows? I could just be at some place as common as a train station...and WHAM! He suddenly appears!"

"A busy train station?" Dotty said, rolling her eyes to the high heavens, "how utterly _un_romantic!"

"We all have our own ideals of the romantic, Mother. You'll just have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Dotty decisively cut another potato, "Trust a person who throws away a perfectly good relationship with a man who has been kind and loyal..., for _a life of loneliness?_"

How could Amanda make her mother understand?. She wanted more from a relationship than what Dean could offer.

"Mother, don't worry about me-I'll make out fine, with or without a man!" Now turning on the faucet, Amanda washed her hands, dried them and then proceeded to take off her apron. Dotty watched her daughter, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Amanda, are you going somewhere?"

"I've just noticed, Mother, that we're short on carrots," Amanda lied, "so I thought I'd drop by the grocery store and buy some additional ones. You know how Jamie loves carrots and hogs them all to himself. If he weren't a little boy, I'd swear he was a rabbit!"

She hoped she sounded very convincing. Right now, she just wanted to get out of the house and have some time alone with her thoughts.

"I hope it's not because of our discussion, Dear. Heaven knows, the last thing I want to do is get you upset."

"No, of course not, Mother!" Amanda assured her, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "It's just the meal would look more attractive if we added more orange to it. After all, didn't that new chef on your favorite TV cooking show say presentation was everything?"

"You do have a point, Amanda. Chef Bennett made it very clear that a meal must look _most_ appetizing to please the palette, "Dotty agreed.

"So carrots it is, Mother!" Amanda went over to the front closet to get her sweater. Dotty had followed Amanda into the living room.

"Oh, and Amanda?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I think I may have said too much about Dean. You may be right; perhaps you _have_ outgrown him," Dotty reasoned. She then smiled at Amanda, "I know at the end, you will make the right decision."

"Oh, Mother!" Amanda gave her mom a hug for that.

Dotty looked slightly stunned with the embrace, "And what was that for, Dear?"

"For being the mother I've always wanted!" Amanda replied, a big smile on her face.

"I do try to be, Amanda!" Dotty smiled, now switching subjects, "and remember...when you get to the market, only choose the carrots that look yummy. They should look sharp with a smooth form and a hearty color. These tend to keep better. "

"...the same with choosing men," Amanda mumbled, more to herself.

"What?" Dotty looked puzzled and somehow that made Amanda laugh.

"Bye, Mother, I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye Dear. And remember, make sure they're sweet, too!"

"Only the sweet ones, Mother!"

Dotty could have sworn that Amanda snickered as she gave a backward wave. She watched Amanda's backside until she disappeared. Then Dotty watched the station wagon as it pulled out of the driveway, before she shut the front door. However, she should have lingered at the door just a few seconds longer.

If Dotty had, she would have noted a black car pulling away at the same time,_ menacingly following Amanda's vehicle._

.

.

_(Thanks for all the reviewers who let me know which episode the 'bedroom visit' was from! Nice to know readers are so helpful and supportive. I'll have to make time to watch it soon)!_

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

Trouble

Chapter 15

Now at the grocery store, it didn't take long for Amanda to pick up some carrots for tonight's dinner; she also picked up Jamie's favorite cereal for tomorrow's breakfast. A pretty blonde cashier greeted her, her loveliness reminding Amanda of a nicer version of Detective Cassie Jones.

Cassie. If she were to be honest with herself, Amanda felt slightly jealous that Lee had a previous relationship with the female detective. She wondered if they had re-kindled their relationship again. After all, Cassie was a woman of the world with her designer clothes, killer body and great career. Then Amanda berated herself for her thoughts. It wasn't as if she were competing against Cassie. She had no desire to become another notch on Lee's bedpost.

Yet, he wasn't all empty charm. There were those times he seemed caring and oh so very thoughtful... when he wasn't upset about how she was handling a mission, that is. But no matter what mood he seemed to be in, she still missed not seeing him in her backyard. Amanda rolled her eyes at that last thought.

_Oh, great,_ her social life currently consists of looking at the bushes for Lee to appear.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. King."

Amanda was brought back to the present as the cashier gave back the change.

"Thank you and same to you, Laura," Amanda politely smiled at the checker.

Exiting Giant Foods grocery store, Amanda carried her sack of groceries and headed towards the station wagon. It was such a bright, lovely day and it made Amanda feel...optimistic

This was in sharp contrast to what has been happening lately in her life-if she discounted the midnight visit from Lee.

The morbid murders have been on her mind a lot. Especially the latest one, where she and Lee had visited the residence of the recently deceased May Wong. Amanda's face squelched at the image of them finding her lifeless body. But it wasn't just because of what seeing the body; there was something that bothered her about the murder scene, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Reaching her car at last, she rested her grocery bag against the driver side window as she reached into her purse for her keys. The smell of the carrots drifted up from the open ended grocery bag.

The strong scent of the vegetable caused Amanda's hand to stop her search for the car keys. She had recalled there was a strong smell in May Wong's apartment as well, even apart from the stench of the dead body. _Very distinct. _ Amanda tried to recall that other scent in the room...it had smelled somewhat like...stale flowers, she thought, looking off into the empty air, mired in deep thought.

_No, NOT stale flowers_, she mused, _it wasn't as sweet as flowers; _ _it was...more manufactured...rather like the scent... of cologne... Yes, cologne!... except ..it wasn't pleasant smelling...it was like cheap men's cologne!_..."

Realization suddenly hit her.

Cassie's partner, Ed Horton had been wearing that _exact_ scent when she met him at Carolyn McMurray's place.

_AND._..Amanda reasoned internally, later, when she and Lee had arrived at May Wong's apartment, the murder hadn't been reported to the authorities yet, so how could Ed Horton's cologne be in the room already? She and Lee had been the only ones who knew May Wong was dead.

The only ones who knew, _besides the killer, that is!_

_Oh my gosh! _Amanda was now fumbling hurriedly for her keys. She needed to rush home and call Lee. Does Cassie know? Amanda wondered, as she clumsily searched for her keys. Wait...was Cassie _involved_? It doesn't matter, Amanda thought. Keys...keys, _where are her car keys?!_

She continued to fumble about in her purse. The grocery bag, which had been placed between the driver's side window and her body, had started to slip. She had to stop her search in order to use her hands to steady the bag. And that was what probably saved her.

For that's when she saw him.

From the reflection from her driver's side window, she spotted Ed Horton's ominous body looming over her, his hands looking as though it was ready to tighten around her neck.

Amanda once read that that in moments like this, when violence is upon a person, time slows down. That wasn't true at all. For her it meant that her brain suddenly quickened and worked only at its most base. She reacted.

Amanda instantly twirled around while at the same time whacking Horton with her grocery bag directly at his face. The momentum sent Horton reeling backwards while the contents of the bag scattered all about.

_"Ooofff!_" he moaned, but Amanda wasn't done. She then stomped heavily on his foot. _**"Yeow!" **_he yelped.

Amanda didn't care, for she had already taken off running. He limped off after her. Amanda could hear her own heavy breathing as she ran. It was lucky that she had chosen to wear tennis shoes this day, as it enabled her to run even faster. Occasionally, she looked back and saw he was still chasing her. Faster, she thought, thinking her own lungs might explode.

At one point when she looked back, there had been a dip in the sidewalk and because she had been looking back, Amanda had not seen it. She stepped into it, causing her foot to give way. Amanda felt pain shoot up her leg as she fell. She quickly got up and tried to run again, but it was too late. Ed Horton had reached her and grabbed her by the waist, stopping her forward movement. For a second Amanda felt the wind knocked out of her.

"LET GO!" Amanda was yelling and struggling, "LET GO OF ME!"

A man, who was at a near distant corner ready to cross the street, heard the commotion.

"_Hey, you there_!" the random person shouted at Horton, "_What's going on over there?"_ The hefty man strided over to the trouble. Meanwhile Amanda was still struggling until she felt something like the nozzle of gun pointed in her back.

Ed Horton murmured threateningly in her ear, "_You better quiet down and not let on, or I'm going to shoot that man down in cold blood...You know I will do it and his death will be on you!"_

So by the time the random man had arrived, Amanda was subdued.

"Hey, what's going on here?" the man looked at the two of them. He then turned to Amanda, "You okay, Miss?"

Amanda had the sense to remain quiet, although internally, she was shaking.

Ed Horton showed his badge, "Detective Tim Smith, here," he said giving a false name. He quickly closed his badge wallet so the man could not make out the badge number, "I'm placing this difficult suspect under arrest."

Horton then released her and Amanda solemnly allowed him to handcuff her hands behind her. Horton gave the man a self assured nod.

"You don't need to worry, Sir. I've got it all handled here." Horton told him.

The man looked hesitantly at the entire situation, "If you're sure you've got everything under control, Detective Smith."

"Oh yes," Horton nodded knowingly, "she's under my control now."

Amanda tried to plead with her eyes, but the anonymous male had already turned and started walking away. At least his life was spared, Amanda thought gratefully. When the man was out of sight, Horton turned Amanda back around to face him, his eyes flashing with anger. He then brought his hand up unexpectedly.

SLAP!

Amanda's head flew back as his hand made hard contact with her cheek. Tears surfaced as she felt the stinging pain.

"Damn Troublemaker!" Horton cussed, barely containing his rage, "Why couldn't you let things be? Why did you and Stetson insist on investigating?"

Amanda, who was still recovering from the slap, tried to defend herself, "Please, Detective Horton, I just want to bring some carrots home to my family."

He ignored her comment.

"Come on!" he said, roughly dragging her to his car and throwing her in the passenger side. He then got in the car on the driver's side, "Stetson's not here to save you this time," he growled.

What surprised him was that she was handling this situation better than he had expected. No hysterics about being handcuffed by a murderer. Must be some kind of training she had with Stetson's agency. She may be smarter than she looked and acted. Who knows, maybe she's skilled enough to try and escape somehow. He'd have to make sure she wouldn't do that!

She turned to him with a glare, "What do you plan to do with me?" she asked him harshly.

"First things first," Horton said, "I'm gonna make sure you don't escape here from this car." He then wordlessly retrieved from the glove compartment a bottle of something with a cloth and started to pour some of the liquid of the bottle onto the cloth. Amanda's eyes became large.

"No. oh, nooooo," she shook her head.

"Don't worry," Horton said in a malevolent tone, "It won't hurt you, Mrs. King. This is just a little chloroform to keep you quiet until we reach our destination."

And then before Amanda could react, he pressed the cloth just underneath her nose. She struggled but soon her head slumped sideways as darkness surrounded her.

.

.

Amanda was coming to.

Her eyelids felt heavy but she forced them opened. Slowly her eyes focused as she looked around the unfamiliar room. From what she could ascertain, she was on the second floor of some kind of bedroom. She struggled to move out of the chair, but her body was confined, causing her to look down.

Amanda was seated in a wooden chair, tied up from her chest area all the way down to her waist.

"Hello, Mrs. King."

Her keen senses must still be in a haze, for Amanda had not been aware that someone else was in the room. She turned and saw Ed Horton off to one side. He then lifted a gun and pointed it directly at her.

Amanda was determined not to let it show that she was afraid.

"What do you want from me?" Amanda managed to keep her voice from shaking, "because I'm sorry to disappoint you, Detective Horton, I don't know _anything._"

"Oh, believe me, Mrs. King, there is nothing I need from you except your presence," Ed Horton agreed, "I've already did my research on you. But despite all indications that you are just a housewife, I've concluded that The Agency is very good at supplying false information, even to police departments."

"The Agency?" Amanda pretended to look confused, "What are you talking about? I work for a documentary film company!"

Ed Horton had a menacing smile, "Tsk, tsk, Mrs. King, no need to play dumb with me. Anyone partnered with Stetson must be very good with her skills."

"Please, you have it all wrong. I am a mother with two small boys," Amanda's voice was slightly pleading, "I am of no use to you."

"But that's where you are wrong," Ed Horton said, "You are of great importance to me, for you are the bait I will use to get Lee Stetson to come here."

Amanda's head was clearing now, "You...you think Lee will know to come to this place to rescue me?"

"Of course he will, " Horton didn't have any doubt, "by now, my stupid partner, Williams, has been beaten up by Mr. Superspy." Horton said, "so I'm sure Williams is singing like a bird, even as we speak."

"So you DO say things like that!" Amanda claimed.

Horton's forehead furrowed, "What?"

"_Sing like a bird_," Amanda repeated, "they used lines like that on TV, but I guess bad guys actually do use phrases like that."

Amanda recalled when Lee had kidded her about foisting herself on the bad guy and then making him sing like a bird. Well, that was exactly what she planned to do.

Horton chuckled, "Oh, Mrs. King, I do see why Stetson keeps you around. You ARE rather entertaining, but too bad you won't be alive much longer."

"_You won't be alive much longer_," Amanda repeated, "I think that's another phrase bad guys used frequently."

Now Horton's face changed to one of annoyance, "I must say, Mrs. King, your type of charm DOES wear thin at times," he said, "but patience I must have, at least until Stetson arrives."

_Keep him talking _Amanda reminded herself.

"You do understand," Amanda started, "that once Lee arrives, he won't let you escape with those diamonds you probably have in your possession."

Horton smirked and then reached into his jacket pocket, "You mean these beauties in here?" he wiggled the velvet bag enticingly in front of her, "there are probably enough diamonds here for me to live a pretty good life in a tropical paradise. And if you must know, Mrs. King, I actually am looking forward to Stetson's arrival. He'll be so distraught the minute he opens the door; thus I'll be able to make an easy getaway."

"Why? What will happen when Lee shows up that will make him feel so distraught?" Amanda knew she was not going to like the answer.

"_Why,_ the minute he breaks through the door, he'll see me shoot you dead, Mrs. King!" Horton had a spiteful smile, " That's my revenge for the two of you. You both shouldn't have interfered in police business."

Amanda swallowed hard.

.

.

Lee was talking on his carphone while driving.

_Previously he had gone over to Amanda's house and had snuck in the backyard. From the bushes, he could hear Dotty talking with Philip in the kitchen and knew that Amanda was not there. And if Amanda wasn't home, chances are, Horton had her. Panicking now, Lee went immediately back into his car, the tires of his Porsche squealing as he pulled out._

"Francine," Lee said over the phone, "I need you to get an address for me."

"Oh?" Francine responded, her voice sounding like a smile "What's _her_ name?"

Lee's mouth thinned, "Francine, this is serious. It concerns Amanda's life. I think something terrible has happened to her. I need a phone number NOW."

"What's the name, Lee?" Francine was now all business.

"Ed Horton."

"Ed Horton -the detective?" Francine sounded shocked, but Lee could hear her typing franticallly on her CRT.

Now stopped at a red light, Lee was getting impatient.

"Got it!" Francine said at last, as she recited the address. Lee didn't even need to write it down. For him, it would be forever seared in his memory. He HAD to reach Amanda in time. HE HAD TO. Just thinking about her in danger caused his breathing to become erratic while his hand gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Thanks, Francine."

"Oh, and Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring our Amanda home safe."

"You bet I will, Francine," he promised.

At the next light, he swerved a left and quickly accelerated towards Ed Horton's residence.

.

.

_Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

Courage

Chapter 16

Amanda was tied to a chair, held at gunpoint by Detective Ed Horton. Not knowing whether or not Lee would be showing up at Horton's residence was grating on her nerves.

"Maybe Lee won't come," Amanda tried to sound sensible, "give him five more minutes and if he doesn't, maybe you can just untie me and let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this. We can pretend this never happened."

"Oh, he'll come, dear lady," Horton sneered, "if there's one thing I've learned from talking to Cassie is that Lee Stetson always follows through for the ladies."

"I don't even know what that means, and I don't care to," Amanda said, looking away now.

She was mentally and physically exhausted. And of course, very scared. But she would not give Horton the pleasure of knowing that. For once she hoped Lee wouldn't play the hero. But if he did attempt a rescue, she swore to herself that she would turn away just before Horton shot her. She couldn't bear to look at Lee's face.

Horton was situated to the right of her while his writing table was to the left of her. On that desk, he had a light bulb attached to a wooden box. Suddenly the box lit up and a malicious sneer covered Horton's face.

"Looks like we may have a visitor soon, " he smirked, as he pointed to the makeshift light.

Amanda looked over at the bulb, "What is that?"

"I've rigged up my gate so that this bulb will light up when someone is on the premises," Horton stated sarcastically, "pretty high tech, eh?"

She remained quiet.

It was almost time for Horton's plan, "Now, Mrs. King, when you hear Stetson opening the front door, I want you to yell out that you are upstairs."

"I will NOT!" Amanda stubbornly turned away from him again.

Horton's expression didn't change, "You're dead either way, Mrs. King. Wouldn't you'd rather allow your lover to give you his last farewell?"

"Lover? You think we're lovers? Oh no, Mr. Horton, you are soooo wrong, " Amanda stated, seemingly more upset with that statement than anything else that had happened that day, "We wouldn't...that is to say, _I_ wouldn't, not without...well, I just wouldn't! Lovers? Oh no!...Wrong, soooo very wrong..."

"Be quiet or I'll shoot you _now_!" Horton said with a look of disdain.

"It's important that you know nothing went on between Le -Mr. Stetson and me," Amanda made it quite clear, "As a matter of fact..."

"Shut it!" He ordered as Amanda clamped up.

They both tried to listen for any sounds downstairs. A tiny creak like a door opening could be heard. And then silence. Amanda could imagine Lee checking thoroughly the rooms downstairs.

Covertly, she tried to loosen the ties around her upper body, but the rope held taut. Horton had done a good job of binding her; no loose or simple Scout knot here. She had to think of another way. She shifted uncomfortably as a plan began to form in her head. It would require courage and perfect timing from her in order to work, but it was all she had. She would try it; she didn't have a lot of options. Philip and Jamie needed her. She wasn't done living.

"_Get ready, Mrs King," _Horton announced in a low tone.

Amanda felt her muscles tighten. She would not call out. Why would she want to hasten Lee witnessing Horton shooting her? Instead she would defy Horton's orders and not call out. She gave Horton a cold, dark stare.

.

Meanwhile, Lee tried to keep quiet as he crept softly around the downstairs of Horton's house. Unfortunately, try as he might, the front door had squeaked slightly when he had opened it and Lee feared it might be enough to warn Horton that he was now inside the house. Holding his gun out, he noted all lights were turned off on the first floor, but that didn't mean anything.

He was going to check every room, every nook and crevice.

Sweat formed on his brow as he imagined finding Amanda lying dead on the floor somewhere. Why, oh why had he allowed her to work this assignment? He should have followed his instincts and just defied Billy. But if he were to be honest with himself, he _wanted_ her by his side. Lee couldn't explain why, it's almost as if she made any work assignment more interesting, lighter and more satisfying.

Even the anticipation of going to her backyard to check up on her was something he looked forward to.

He clicked off these inner thoughts, for he needed to rein in all his concentration on getting to Amanda. He had finished checking out the dining room and kitchen. Nothing. Yet, not finding anything was better than the alternative. His senses became sharply in tuned, however, when he heard Horton's voice yelling from upstairs.

_**"Stetson! She's up here! Second door on the right! Come get her!"**_ Horton's voice was loud and clear and his words made Lee's blood turn to ice.

Horton was the one who yelled out because by Amanda's stubborn look, he knew she would not inform Lee as to her whereabouts. The fool. No worries. He didn't need her except as a way to hurt Stetson.

Quietly ascending the stairs, Lee kept his gun up, hoping he wouldn't be too late. One of the steps made a squeak and Lee didn't even pause; he knew every second counted and he was determined to find Amanda.

.

Back with Horton, he had his gun aimed right at her head.

"Do you hear him coming up the stairs, Mrs. King?" Horton looked victorious, "I hope you've said your prayers."

"Yes, but unfortunately, Mr. Horton, it didn't work; you're still alive," Amanda responded coolly, staring straight ahead.

She had dreaded Lee coming up the stairs, but now that it was inevitable, she anticipated it. They heard nothing, but Amanda could almost _feel_ Lee's presence now. A different door quietly opened down the hallway. Lee was probably checking the other rooms, in case Horton was pulling a fast one. Lee was getting closer. Soon he would be approaching the second door to the right, not realizing that his entrance would cause her death.

But not if she could help it. Her mind was still slightly in a haze, but she kept her gaze totally focused on the doorknob.

It slowly turned.

She heard the cocking of Horton's gun and she shut her eyes and used her legs to rock her chair sideways.

If she were ever to be successful, let it be this time. The knob turned all the way and Amanda began wobbling more in her chair. Then she rocked the chair harder. And harder. And then harder. And just before the door burst opened, Amanda gave one last hard push to the left of her and as her chair began to tilt to one side, she shouted, "LEE! AIM TO THE LEFT OF ME! HE'S THERE!"

With nothing holding her back, she felt herself falling as a gun shot rang directly above her in the empty air. It would be mere seconds before she crashed on the floor. Unfortunately the desk had been situated too close to her and on the way down, her head caught just the edge of it. Stars seemed to explode inside her head. At the same time she heard two more shots firing in succession. Her chair landed with a THUD on the hard she floor. Pain erupted where her shoulder impacted with the floor.

"Ow...oh gosh!" Amanda mumbled to herself. Closing her eyes to offset her pain, she feared what she might find if she opened them. She could smell the aftereffects of the gun-smoke in the room. Was Lee alright?

_"Leeeeee!"_

She listened and became alarmed; no answer!

_"Leeeee!"_She tried again; still no response.

_Where is he? Why doesn't he speak up!?_

Slowly it dawned on her that she wasn't yelling out loud; the screaming was in her head. Still situated on the ground, she heard footsteps racing towards her. She tried to squirm away when she felt hands touching her, the breathing hard and heavy.

_"Stop, oh gosh, STOP!_" she screamed, not sure if she said it outloud or in her head. She used what little strength she had left to try to wiggle away from the hands.

"A-man-da!" a wonderful, familiar voice finally spoke out, " Stay still! Let me untie you!"

Amanda's heart surged with joy. She opened her eyes. The room seemed to be spinning and Lee was just one big fuzzy image. The rope ties loosened around her.

"_Oh, Leeeee!" _But she knew she was still yelling to herself as she tried to focus on his eyes, but they were a blur.

"Are you alright?" his eyes bore into hers. He was now gently feeling her limbs for broken bones. "Amanda, I don't feel anything broken. You're safe now."

_Lee, oh Lee,_ she wanted to say more, but she knew he couldn't hear her.

Amanda's body instinctively relaxed although, her left shoulder still ached. She felt strong arms gathering her up and lifting her. Lee was cradling her in his arms, and he began walking. She felt as though she were floating in his arms. Her vision slowly began clearing. She could now make out Lee's handsome profile, which at this moment, had a very worried expression on it.

She needed to let him everything was fine. This time when she opened her mouth, sounds came out.

"Leeee...we're...oh-kaaaay," she slurred her words, her voice sounding tired and very hoarse.

He looked directly at her, his relief so clear upon hearing her first words. Reflexively, his arms tightened around her.

"I know, Amanda," his voice was low and soft," we_ are _okay, aren't we?"

She wanted to say so much to him now, but no other words would come out. Instead, she just focused on looking into his gorgeous green eyes. Soon, though, she felt herself drifting and his image was beginning to get hazy again.

When Lee turned to look at her, he noticed her face had lost some of its coloring and his eyes became worried again, "Amanda?" he tried to keep her alert, "Amanda!...Stay with me, honey."

_Honey._ He said _honey._ _Oh, Lee._ She wanted to stay lucid, she really wanted to, but Amanda couldn't seem to focus anymore. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head, and soon Lee disappeared into the darkness and the last thing she heard was a siren.

.

"Amanda, _please_, you need to stay awake..."

In the dark recesses of her mind she heard Lee's voice calling her. Calling her back to him. Amanda didn't know how much time had passed, but it must have been only seconds, for she felt herself still in Lee's arms and he continued moving forward. Still with her eyes closed, she felt her body being lowered; she felt her body physically going down, further down and then further down. How strange. What was happening to her?

She opened her eyes and tried to comprehend the situation.

Lee was carrying her down the stairs. She watched him closely, seemingly without breathing. When he saw that she was awake, a smile flashed across his face. She looked at him wide-eyed, never blinking.

"Amanda, you're going to be okay," he explained, "You've probably suffered a little concussion, and that's why you need to stay awake, okay?"

She could only slowly nod. He looked relieved that she understood.

She opened her mouth, forcing words to come out, "Coffeeee can." she said as she then leaned closer into him, taking in the masculine scent of him as he continued carrying her down the stairs.

Lee's expression looked puzzled, "Coffee can?" He thought maybe her brain had been affected more than he thought, "Amanda, you aren't experiencing some ringing in your ears or dizziness, are you?"

"No," she said into his shirt, "I wiiiish for...coffeeeee can."

Lee was baffled,"Coffee can?"

Amanda nodded her head and cleared her throat. Still sounding tired, she explained, "To at-tack Hor-ton. I on-ly had car-rots and cere-al box with me..."

All those words took the wind out of her and she took a deep breath in and rested.

"You...attacked Horton with some carrots and a cereal box?"

She leaned away from his chest so she could look directly at him, "Yes. Cof-fee can hit hard-er."

_Oh Amanda._

_"_Actually, you did fine with a couple of carrots and cardboard, Amanda," he was actually smiling now.

"O-kay, _goood._." Amanda once more settled in and snuggled closer to his upper torso.

By now he was on the first floor and the ambulance workers had arrived with the stretcher. Amanda's body rebelled against leaving Lee's arms, but she knew it was useless. She couldn't stay cuddled in his arms forever. The two aides in white gear watched as Lee gently laid her down on the ambulance bed.

Her mind was becoming clearer; her head was no longer spinning.

She suddenly remembered something else.

"M-my boys! Mo-ther!" she looked alarmed as she lifted her head and turned worriedly towards Lee.

Once again, Lee understood.

"Sssh, Amanda, don't worry," Lee said softly, "Billy already let your mother know that you were...let's say_, tied up_ with the latest assignment. We've also sent a driver to pick up the boys from school. They are safe and sound, Amanda. Just like you."

That effort zapped the rest of her strength and Amanda's head fell back against the mattress pad of the stretcher. The two ambulance workers, now on each side of the stretcher, began to hoist Amanda onto the back of the opened back doors of their vehicle. Before they could slide her all the way in, she reached out and touched Lee's arm.

"Thank youuu, Leeee," Amanda said gratefully. For a second they gazed at each other before she added, "See you la-ter?"

Surprisingly, Lee shook his head, "Sorry, I won't be seeing you later, Amanda."

Her eyes reflected disappointment, "No?"

"No," replied Lee.

Amanda felt a letdown as the workers slid her all the way in the ambulance van. Once she was settled inside the vehicle, Lee then hopped inside.

"It won't be later, Amanda...but sooner," he surprised her, "I'll be riding with you the entire way to the hospital."

"Oh!" Amanda's heart gave a joyful leap, "but I'm not good com-pany."

"Well, maybe now _I_ can do the talking!" Lee jested.

She smiled tiredly, ...a niiiice change Lee."

He grinned "I think so, too."

Then seemingly out of nowhere, Amanda took a sharp intake of breath and her eyes suddenly became round with worry again.

Lee looked concerned as he put his hand over hers, "What is it? Are you feeling alright?"

She looked distressed when she turned his way, "My car-rots!"

"Amanda," he said, both relieved and exasperated at the same time, "after your ordeal, all you can think about now are those store-bought carrots?"

"Leeee, you don't un-der-stand..." she stated, purposely emphasizing the last part, "They had been.._on saaaale_!

Lee chuckled to himself as he shook his head in amusement, "_A-man-da..."_

The door of the ambulance slammed shut and the siren could be heard all the way to the hospital.

.

.

Last chapter coming up!

_Please review_


	17. Chapter 17

Partners

Chapter 17

It had been a memorable adventure for Amanda, but now it was time to get back to regular life. The boys were upstairs and all the dishes had been washed and put away. Another day has come to an end. Amanda felt drained this week, yet there was satisfaction in knowing that not only were she able to get the household into manageable control, she and Lee had also been successful in completing another mission.

She looked forward to taking a hot shower and curling up to a good book. Taking her broom, Amanda began sweeping the kitchen floor, personally enjoying this quiet time alone, her mind totally void of anything but good thoughts.

These musings included images of Lee as he carried her down the stairs. It seemed as if they descended down together on a cloud of enchantment as his eyes watched her with an intensity that made stole her breath away.

And then of course, there was that romantic glitch in the universe when Lee had said, "Stay with me, _honey_." The endearment made her cheeks flood with heat. He seemed to always send mixed messages to her. First it's all business, then it's all about a friendship, and then it seems to lead to the possibility of-

A light tap coming from her back door interrupted her thoughts and Lee stuck his head in.

"Is it clear now?" he covertly inquired.

After all they've been through, Lee knew Amanda would more than welcome his entrance. Although she was now looking at him in a pensive manner, any second now, her sunshine smile would burst forth and everything would be right with the world. His anticipation ran high.

Amanda reacted quickly, alright.

"Lee...get _out_!"

Lee's face fell,"Amanda, wha-"

_Swish!_

Her broom was attacking his feet.

_Swish! Swish!_

"You...you want me to go?" Lee asked incredulously.

"Yes...go, Lee..._out_!" Amanda made several short, decisive sweeps his way. The dust particles flew up around his carefully polished shoes.

"Amanda-" Lee was brushing his legs now only to have more dust come up, "Hey!-

"Go, (_swish_) Go!" Amanda ordered as Lee retreated and she shut the back door quietly, just as the kitchen door swung opened. Amanda immediately turned to face her mother.

"Mo-ther!..."

Dotty came in, her mug in her hand, "Oh! Now at last I can brew some tea in my favorite mug! It just doesn't taste the same with any other mug!"

Earlier, she had told Amanda that she wanted to make some tea, but that she had left her 'lucky mug' in her bedroom and had gone up to retrieve it. Now she was back in the kitchen.

Dotty looked skeptically at her daughter.

"Amanda," she began, "did I just see what I thought I saw?"

Amanda casually leaned against the back door, "I don't know, Mother, because I don't know if I saw what you thought you saw, " she tried to keep her voice even, "so, what did you see?"

"It's just..." Dotty began, "were you really just sweeping that dust into the backyard instead of using a dustpan?" she inquired, "because really, that is a wasted effort! You do realize, Amanda, that the minute you open that door, _allll _that dust will come flying back in?"

With relief, Amanda felt her heart no longer pounding loudly as she turned to look at the door, "You do have a point, Mother. I guess I'll use the old dustpan method tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Dotty tsked, "You need to do it now, Amanda."

"Now?"

"Yes, _now;_ Like I've told you before: _tomorrow_ is a word that applies to a lazy person."

Amanda's eyes opened wider, "So are you saying you want me to re-sweep the whole floor again, right this very minute, Mother?"

"There's no day like today, right?" Dotty inquired, making a big sweeping gesture with her hand.

"It will be difficult for me to sweep this floor now, Mother, " Amanda reasoned, "if you plan to stay here and brew your tea, Mother."

Dotty thought about that, "Oh, you're right about that, I suppose," she said as she placed her mug on the counter next to the sink, "I guess I won't have any tea tonight...all that caffeine will keep me awake, anyway."

She then leaned Amanda's way to peck her daughter on her cheek, "Good night dear," she said and then as an afterthought added, "You don't plan to stay up much longer, do you?"

"No Mother, " Amanda stated, "I plan to take a hot shower and curl up to a good book."

"Ahhh yes, your romance novel," Dotty stated, "And have you gotten to the part where Victoria Greenwich has a secret rendezvous with the dashing, charming hero yet?"

Amanda couldn't help but let her eyes wander towards the darkness, "She's about to, Mother."

"Just don't stay up too late with your fantasy, Amanda," advised Dotty.

"Yes, Mother," agreed Amanda as she purposely continued sweeping until she no longer heard Dotty's footsteps. Once her mother was gone, Amanda leaned the broom against the wall and surreptitiously opened the back door leading to the backyard, stepped out and silently closed the door behind her.

"_Lee!"_ she yelled out in a low tone, "_Leeee!_"

Nothing.

Had he left? Amanda gave another look about, somewhat frantic .

"I'm _here,_" a familiar voice called out, "but I'm giving you a fair warning so as to not scare you."

_So he's learning,_ Amanda thought to herself, a pleased smile on her face.

"Okay, I'm prepared," she said, her eyes dancing, as she spoke into the cool night air, "you can make your appearance now."

Suddenly Lee was in front of her, chasing away the evening chill. Even though they had just seen each other yesterday, seeing him amidst the backdrop of the stars twinkling in the night sky caused little knots of excitement and pleasure to tighten in her stomach.

"Hi," she smiled.

"_Hi?_" his tone was higher and sounded sardonic, "That's all you have to say? If I remembered correctly, I was just given the official brush- off, both figuratively and literally!"

"Oh, sorry about that," she stated her head tilting towards the kitchen area, "I knew Mother was coming back immediately from the other room and it wouldn't look right, you know, having you in my kitchen..."

So that explained it.

"Yeah, that would be rather awkward, after all, how would you explain me?"

Her eyes danced again, "There are no words to explain you, Lee."

As Lee regarded her, he was assailed by a strange yearning he had never experienced before. In all his worldly adventures, he had never once allowed himself to imagine that somewhere out there was a woman who was not only beautiful and intelligent, but kind and unaffected as well.

The fact that Amanda fit those qualifications absolutely scared him.

"Lee," Amanda interrupted his musings, "is there a reason you're here?"

Lee cleared his throat. He really didn't know what was wrong with him lately when it came to Amanda. He silently berated himself for thinking about her in terms of anything other than a work colleague.

"Yes, there is a reason why I am here," Lee stated as he reached into his the pocket of his jacket, "I have something for you..."

Amanda was momentarily stunned. He had something to give her? Whatever could it be? It was hard for her to keep still, her excitement ran so high. He had a grin on his face as he pulled out an envelope.

"What is this Lee?" she asked as she took it and held it in her hands.

"Work related," Lee stated, trying to convince himself that this was keeping it business-like. Who was he fooling?

Amanda's face was lit up with curiosity, "Work related?"

Okay, forget about being professional. He was going to enjoy this.

"Yes and no," he tried to sound mysterious,_ "_Let's just say it's something that will help make your dream come true."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"This will _make my dream come true?_ I didn't know Ferrari's came in a white envelope, Lee." she jested.

He broke out in a grin, "Go ahead, Amanda," he encouraged, "open it."

"Okay..." she stated excitedly as she opened the envelope and took out something that looked like...a coupon. Looking at more closely, a smile came to her lips that he had remember her wanting to use a coffee can to defend herself against Horton.

It was a gift certificate for a case of Virginia's best coffee in the huge vacuum- sealed cans. Amanda laughed, and Lee again was struck by how musical her laugh sounded.

"I'm sure you can put those cans to good use," Lee commented, enjoying her reaction.

"This is_ perfect_," she said, as she looked up at him sincerely, "I was in need of some more ammunition."

Lee laughed.

"Thank you, Lee," Amanda said, holding it close to her body, "I'm truly touched."

Lee looked happy that she liked his little gift, "It's the least I could do for my partner."

Partner. She had earned that title although it was not quite as intimate as being called _honey. _ She had considered bringing up why during her rescue, he had called her _honey_, but thought better of it. There was no need to turn the situation awkward. Still, she wondered if he had remembered calling her that word of endearment.

And coincidences being what they were, Lee had a similar thought.

"Say, by the way, Amanda," he tried to appear casual, "When I was carrying you to the ambulance, did you, uh, remember everything I said to you?"

Here was the opening; her chance. But should she admit that she knew?

"Well," Amanda seemed to be considering her answer, "As it turns out, the doctor at the hospital _did_ say I had a concussion and he said one of the symptoms that accompany it is a partial loss of memory."

"Oh really?...Partial memory loss, you say?" Lee leaned in as he gazed speculatively at her, "_And_?"

For a second his nearness caused her pulse to start racing.

"And," Amanda declared, "as far as what you said to me, I remembered... everything."

Lee looked astonished, "So _no _memory loss? You remembered _everything_?"

She nodded, "_Everything_."

"Well," Lee looked down and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before he looked back up at her, "You know, ,...I should remind you that...the tricky part about a concussion is that its signs and symptoms are not always straightforward and what you _think_ you remembered a person saying may not be what was actually _said_..."

Lee was getting lost in his own wording and didn't know how to continue. So he was surprised when he saw Amanda nodding knowingly.

"You're right, Lee."

He peered at her hesitantly.

"I'm...I'm right?"

"Huh-huh," she agreed, "So let's say we stop talking about this."

Lee visibly relaxed, "Good. Agreed. No more talk about concussions and memory. That's good, Amanda."

She smiled, "and tomorrow, when I come into the office, I'll brew some of my store- bought coffee AND," she added, " I'll be sure to bring in some biscuits and _honey _with me, too."

The way she had said the word _honey_, caught Lee's attention. He started to become nervous again.

"Um, what did you say?" he looked a little distressed.

"I _said_," repeated Amanda, "Tomorrow when I come into the office..."

"No, no, skip that part, Amanda," Lee said, "and go to the part about the biscuits and _honey._"

Amanda's eyes looked round with innocence, "Biscuits and honey?"

"Biscuits and _ho-ney," _Lee accented the last word, "You had earlier put special emphasis on the word _honey._"

She almost squeaked out the last part of her question, "I _did_?"

Lee was starting to get impatient, "Amanda, come clean! You said the word _honey_ to specifically make a point!"

She didn't blink, "And what point is that, Lee?" she asked.

Lee couldn't look directly at her as color rose to his cheeks, "Well, ...that...that..."

Amanda gave him a playful smirk, "...that biscuits go well with honey?"

At first Lee looked confused but then he realized she was giving him a way out, "Uh...yes, that's it...precisely!" he said at last with conviction.

**_*High flute notes of the theme song could be heard in the background*_**

She gave him a sparkling smile.

"Biscuits go well with honey, BUT I like honey _mos_t during concussions, wouldn't you agree, Lee?" she asked him, letting him know that she _knew._

And despite his embarrassment, Lee gave a small laugh at her mischievous question, "Yeah, honey with concussions...an interesting pairing, Amanda!"

_***Freeze frame of the two of them exchanging smiles***_

_***Last note plays***_

The End.

.

_***Ending theme music immersed with heavy tuba sounds as the screen displays a freeze-frame shot of Lee and Amanda running down the steps of a government building***_

The very end

.

.

.

.

_(And there it is! I hope I was able to show you the deep love and respect I have for this amazing show. It took many nights of staying up until midnight to write this and every single minute spent writing this was an absolute JOY. And yes, I have another story written but won't be posting it for a while. I've met some wonderful people here. SMK readers are the BEST! Goodbye for now and thank you for all your kind words. I truly cherish them all... Much love, DaisyDay)_

_Please review for the last time! _:D


End file.
